Ladies Versus Ninja! - The Finer Things
by blukmage19r2
Summary: A rewrite and an overhaul of "Flamehearts Run Free" project with Naruto as the main character. Full summary inside the Prologue.
1. Prologue

**Ladies** **Versus Ninja!: The Finer Things**

 _A Ladies Vs. Butlers! and Naruto Crossover Story_

 _Retold and rearranged by blukmage19_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction, deal with it. This author is not the owner of the Naruto and Ladies Versus Butlers franchises. The rights belong to their respective owners.

This is a remake of my first story originally called "Flamehearts Run Free", only some minor and major changes that will occur from previous story.

And to those who intentionally flaming and trolling the communities, get out of here with your nonsense!

* * *

 **Rated** : M for slapstick comedy, descriptive sexual and non-sexual nudity (obvious reasons), sexual moments, and occasional foul language

* * *

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor/Comedy, School, Slice of Life, Parody, some Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **Tags** : Civilian/Ninja/Smart/Strong/Prankster/Heir/Jinchuuriki-less!Naruto, Minato+Kushina!Alive

* * *

 **Tools for Speech Dialogue:**

"Speech" - Regular Talk

 **"Speech"** \- Bold, Used for characters of non-human perspective

 _"Speech"_ \- Italic, Generally Used for Flashbacks in the middle of story or in certain side notes (in parentheses).

 **(Name)»** \- Used for multiple people conversing at once

{Speech} - pointed brackets, Inner Thoughts of said person

[Speech] - box brackets, Used for descriptive content

«Speech» - Outward Double-point, Used for different language transliterated, translated, and/or used in English

»Speech« - Inward Double-point, Used for telephone communication between lines and/or intercom

* * *

 **The (Real) Summary :** What if Naruto was given a mission (of sorts) by his family to investigate Hakureiryo Academy for its mysterious maltreatment towards the male students? And what happens when he meets his old friends, rivals, and new faces in the Academy? Would love come walking into the heir's life or will something else will happen within the walls?

Naruto Uzumaki takes the role of Akiharu Hino.

* * *

 **§**

 **Prologue**

Naruto Uzumaki, the heir of the Uzumaki and Senju clans, is an upper class citizen that stands about 5'10", has a swimmer's build, a diploma in Jeet Kune Do and a black belt in Aikido, and is not afraid to get his hands dirty to join in with his family's servants, because he, too, wanted to do his part on making a living.

He lives with his mother (Kushina Uzumaki), his father (Minato Namikazé), his adopted older sister (Anko Uzumaki, neé Mitarashi), his aunt (Tsunadé Senju), his cousin (Shizuné, also happens to be the school head nurse), and his godfather (Jiraiya). Normally, people would think of him and his family as the rich and snobby kind and are happy misers, but what they didn't know is that the legacy has run many branch companies, including a clothing store, a lingerie franchise (known as Haruka's Secret), a few hospitals, and part of a sponsorship to a special academy specifically for the upper and lower-class citizens in the lost art of chivalry.

Naruto had just graduated Shinobi Academy Junior High with the highest honors in his year, worked with the Student Council, and helped many things throughout the academy.

His classmates in his old school were jealous, irritated, annoyed, and very peeved that the Uzumaki must have cheated his way throughout his tenure in Shinobi Academy with his family fortune. However, Naruto actually used every last trick of the trade from his parents that doesn't involve much money to study and train his body, mind, and spirit to prove that even a ninja doesn't have to resort into cheating, riches, and spying for him to prove his worth in the country of Japan. Even the Head Principal, Tsunadé Senju, of Shinobi Academy, knew that the student (and nephew) is a hard worker and isn't the kind to be flaunting his assets in front of everybody.

And people think that Naruto is a very jovial young man, showing his foxy grin that he had everything a man could want: the stocks and bonds, the fortune in assets, his family's estate, the french-style châteaux, the vineyards of their patented their kind of grapes off the vine (marketing wine and sparkling juice as Senju*, with many hands in the form of a flower petals); his family's small wine business and cellar, his own butlers and maidservants, his family chauffeur that is also a prized fighter, his family business franchises, anything that Naruto could ever wanted.

But the blond Uzumaki has a problem, a real problem; his cup of grief is filled to the brim, because he really missed his friends after being away from them for so long.

( _What's the good of being the prince of the mountain reigning all by himself?_ )

Most of which in particular are his best friend since childhood and his classmate from kindergarten to 2nd Grade that helped keep him on his toes.

What's even more shocking is that he, the sole heir and the last of the Uzumaki and Senju families, is being put into a CRA, or Clan Reformation Act, declared by the current Emperor of Japan after Naruto figuratively (and accidentally) solved the nation's budget issues. But the boy doesn't want to marry the girls solely based on just their income or simply for their looks (for both of these would soon be gone); he wants to do it for love, the way his parents did and still do. It may be polygamous, perhaps, but when Naruto gets his rather unintended blessing by his own family and the emperor, he better make good his promise.

And while Minato decided to take his family on business trips around the world (on family vacation days) to exchanging products and goods and information gathering around the world, young Naruto ended up getting caught into strange situations and relationships involving certain girls; such as a local shut-in girl that couldn't grow up physically due to her ailment, a warrior princess from an ancient oriental lineage during an incident at a birthday party, two girls from a "whirlwinding relationship" during a deadly sandstorm, and an animé fanatic from a Northern Kingdom not far from Arrendale that he helped saved from an avalanche. And the real clincher of the situation is that Naruto was being considered as a suitor to these said fine girls, (soon to be ladies), of quality. What's a guy to do?

Even his flirty older sister, Anko (22), wanted to show him the facts of life, with their mother's supervision. She undressed herself of the overcoat, her semi-translucent fishnet shirt (she's not really wearing a bra at the time), short skirt, and finally, her sexy snake-printed panties to reveal her naked and completely trimmed glory. She taught him about many things involving sex and personal things, including hygiene, condoms, and abstinence. She even sat down on the floor to show what a womanhood is really about, including the sensitive and important parts of a woman (without getting too deep in sexuality). Anko also told her younger brother about things a man should and shouldn't do and how the arts of love between a man and woman play a part of developing and raising a baby before starting to raise a family of one's own.

( _Anko has a husband that is busy overseas while she is working as a lingerie salesgirl and a model for Haruka's Secret. She lives not far from the Uzumaki-Senju estate._ )

Just as soon as Naruto had just finished graduating the Junior High Academy, Kushina, Minato, Shizuné, and Tsunadé briefed the boy into a private room and said that he'll be sent to an academy that was once an all-girls upper-class and servitude school, but has recently turned Co-ed last year. However, there's been news that the boys were said to have gone too far and were kicked out for their own misconduct and it could possibly by the prejudices by the female students and faculty. So Kaede Tenjoji (the current headmistress), and a woman known as Mikan (the head teacher) started screening the processes better to ensure that no unnecessary molestation will happen towards women (student and faculty), as it is not allowed in the Academy; with zero tolerance.

Kushina said to her son that she was an alumna of the former all-girls Academy and that the previous headmistress had passed away from her old age a few years prior and her granddaughter is now the said head teacher trying to keep the new headmistress in line. If the interview plays through the process smoothly, he'll be accepted into the Academy to further his education.

That's when the parents, relatives, and the godparents (all acquaintances of the academy) have an idea, they wanted to put Naruto into the school system to investigate the discrepancies within the Academy and to keep his Family's sponsorship a secret until the timing is right.

And when Naruto asked who are the students attending the academy this year, he read the roster that took the boy for a shock. Daichi Kaoru ( _his best friend that is actually a girl that was forced by her Dojo Master of a father to dress up as a guy_ ), Tomomi Suzuhashi ( _his former classmate/rival from kindergarten to 2nd Grade and his first kiss from a minor accident during the end of 2nd Grade_ ), Mimina Osawa ( _an acquaintance in the hospital after he suffered some injuries that needed much tending_ ), Fèng Shuǐ-Lán (goes by " **Foh Suiran** ", _an upper class citizen born in Japan by Chinese parents living in the nation; he met her when he was invited to her birthday party_ ), Ayse Khadim (Pronounced **"A-i-shé"** ) and her maidservant Hedjeh (pronounced **"Hed-yeh"** ) from the Khadim Empire _(they met in the region somewhere in the desert_ ), and Pina Sformklan Estoh from the Northern Kingdom of Sforland ( _she's a princess of the land that just can't help herself but being a fanatic to the animé industry; she even wears (rather) skimpy costumes to imitate the title characters, just to show off her stuff, while naïvely flaunting her feminine wiles_ ), were amongst the people that were attending there. And they liked him for who he is with his honesty, loyalty, generosity, kindness, levity, and his strength to back up his conviction and not for his riches of money.

But in this day in age, there are certain teenage girls that can get too curious and the guys ended up doing the same as they are trying to get inside each other's pants. Naruto is going to have his work cut out for him.

So he takes his mother's and his aunt's offer and prepares himself for the challenge... as a lowly butler.

At first, Naruto's parents objected to their son's decision to work in the servant-ed, but Naruto said that he doesn't like the life of a upper-ed student because he can't just sit around eating crumpets, slurping high-quailty ramen, and drinking fancy tea all day. He wanted to be active and to prove that even he can work like the lower class citizens can do and keep his businesses running like they should. Minato did remember when he was a boy that his father taught him that the family business empire is runned by lower citizens and were paid properly with a capitalist kind of trade: using dividends and the remaining profits for constantly replacing parts of machinery to run better and more efficient products that still make a profit.

And remembering the American hit show "Undercover Boss", the family strategizes about what a top businessman disguises himself/herself as a lowly worker. Most of the time, the plan works...but sometimes they have to take certain risks to set things right with their business branches.

And ever since he was very young, Naruto goes to his servants' quarters to study how they helped run the huge estate and practice wearing their clothing as the butlers, the maids, and Kato the 4th ( _Naruto's martial arts teacher and the great-grandson of the particular chauffeur that takes his master on rides; that particular man is known as the infamous Green Hornet_ ) gave him a few pointers before being enrolled into the Academy.

After learning for years from the Shadow Double Art from his family vault, Naruto interviewed with Mikan and Headmistress Tenjoji.

How it will played out? Well, you can guess the rest.

 **§**

* * *

 **A/N** : As you see, I'm completely revising my train wreck of my old story to see how this completely revised version will turn out. There are some points from the original I wanted to point out to you.

\- Daichi Kaoru will be somewhat different from the original story. Her name is mainly swapped for personal reasons to give her a masculine name (Daichi) instead of an androgynously feminine name (Kaoru). Her parents (specifically her father) wanted a boy to carry on her family's dojo that went into hard times. They even brought out things that are tailor-made for a boy and even named the child "Daichi", but instead... they got a girl. * **Thunder Rolling** * And poor Daichi has trouble being herself as the heir to the practitioner of the martial arts. Thankfully, Naruto has been with her since they were infants and he knew of Daichi (or Dai-chan, as he called her) and her troubles. They also practiced Martial Arts with each other to build and strengthen their sinews and helped each other with their homework. The problem, right now, is that during their Junior High years, both Naruto and Daichi had to go to separate schools. They regularly send each other letters to see how they are doing. And now, they have yet to meet again in Hakureiryo Academy and she is forced to keep her frontal appearance to the public as a man.

\- Tomomi (Suzuhashi) Saikyo is Naruto's classmate in his first years in elementary school. She is the Prankster Queen with a sick sense of humor. Naruto, known to his school as the Prankster King, isn't the kind to start playing tricks on Tomomi or anybody else, but as a bit of a gentleman, he can finish them with tricks of his own. Of course, they shook hands in friendship after all's been said and done. Near the end of 2nd Grade, Tomomi said that she has to move away since her mother (a dental worker) has found herself a new husband after she got divorced due for her biological father's infidelity and got the benefits to support herself and her daughter. While Naruto is giving condolences to his classmate, a student somehow bumped into him and made the blond accidentally kiss Tomomi on the lips, locking with each other for a few moments. As they broke off the kiss, Tomomi ended up being the fool for the young boy named Naruto Uzumaki after feuding with him for so long. She then said her farewells to her classmates and teacher as she, her mother, and her new stepfather leave the town to a different location. They have yet to meet each other after being away.

* * *

Back from vacation and the new school year starts again. Even if you're not in school, one must keep the mind sharp with many projects.

Of course, I still can't seem to find more fanfiction stories involving Ladies Versus Butlers!, other than the one story with Akiharu and his woes with the Saikyo estate. Why can't they have a category that shows their involvement for inspiration? But that's just me wanting to state something that show be pointed out.

Keep cool, but the heat of the moment will be on!

\- blukmage19


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1

 _Boy(s) **X** Girls_

* * *

 **§**

[Hakureiryo Academy]

It was a normal day in the academy in early April. The students (predominantly female) walked into the academy to the shoe locker to change their loafers and into the school slippers. (Some of the students inadvertently and somewhat unelegantly flaunt their undergarments from their dress-skirts at the audience just to try to get those slippers on their feet.) The students of both educations casually greet each other before the school bell rings and class begins.

 **-LVSN-**

[Inside the Dining Hall]

The head teacher, Mikan (no surname) is supervising the servant-ed how to do proper etiquette while serving the master or mistress. Today's lesson: Tea Time. The servant-ed students are dressed up in the maid's attire (while the butler's garbs were worn by the few men attending the academy) as they line up before the upper-ed students enter the hall as the head teacher gave out her orders for them to do like the actual servitude would do.

"Hai! ( _Yes, Ma'am!_ )" the students responded.

Then Mikan gave the upper-ed students a signal for their entrée as she instructed, "Students from the upper-ed, please treat the servant-ed with respect like your own. It's a way to help them become your retainer from now on, so conduct yourselves in your best behavior and dignity appropriately towards them."

The "servants" helped the "employers" into their seats. Some students nearly broke the rules as they inadvertently and informally greeted each other, to which Mikan-sensei gave them the 'evil eye' to make them get back to their routine and resumed their duties.

"Thank you for your patience."

"What would you to order?"

"...then, I would like to have a cup of rosehip tea."

It was a comforting and pleasant time during tea time...that is, until a certain voluptuous blue-eyed young woman with blonde drill-like pigtails is seated by the windows near the veranda, when a Servant-ed maid asked, "What would you like to have today?"

"Let me see... straight Orange Pekoe Tea, biscones, and some Bulgarian (rosehip) marmalade," the blonde placed her order.

"Certainly, milady," the maid obeyed as she takes the menu and pours a glass of water and then excuses herself to prepare the order.

The lone blonde woman sitting in her seat is Selnia Iori Flameheart, hailed from England. Right now, she is slightly bored from the same old, same old routine as she looked outside, facing the lake. She attended the academy since her Junior High years, before the integration into Co-ed.

And while Selnia is busy in her line of thinking, another student came by and seated next to her, ordering Lapsang Souchong milk tea by the same servant. Her name: Tomomi Saikyo - a Japanese-born citizen that is a hazel-eyed brunette with neck-length hair and blue ribbons positioned behind her bangs. She is the constant rival and antagonist to Selnia ever since they first met in Junior High and she still likes to tease her longtime 'friend'.

( _To Selnia, with a friend like Tomomi, she definitely won't need an enemy_.)

"The weather is nice, isn't it, Flameheart-san?" the Saikyo strikes up a conversation. But Selnia is still lost in thought as she sipped her glass.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Is it alright for me to sit here?"

The Flameheart finished drinking her glass and replied with a bit of gruffness, "Do as you please."

"Oh my," Tomomi pretending to interject, "I thought that it was somebody else sitting at this table, Flameheart-san."

"Just what are you getting at‽" Selnia exclaimed.

"Nothing, really, It's just that you must have something on your mind lately," Tomomi explained as she noticed the signs.

Elsewhere, at a different table, the other upper-ed students were noticing that the Saikyo and Flameheart are in the same table. That's not a good sign, because whenever and wherever they meet, there's always conflict between them for some of their smaller reasons. Just then, a "butler-in-training" named Daichi came by as "he" was serving "his" table bringing the tea and snacks from the clients' orders. "He" was overlooking the tension from the conversation between the two well-known students at the other table...

"Really, Flameheart-san," Tomomi declared to Selnia, "You always turned down my offer to have tea together. I thought that you hated me for what I've done to you after all these years."

"What are you trying to say?" the Flameheart countered, "That's not what I was thinking about. You know that chivalry and harmony are the values of the Flameheart family."

"Oh, really? But that isn't the Flameheart style that I see," Tomomi surmises with a sleepy smile, "No, you just hated to lose and possess irregular feelings of rivalry towards others. It's written all over your face."

Selnia, with the imaginary scribbles of the Japanese word "Raivaru" covering her face, gasped at what her classmate had noticed and just about to stand up, but then she almost accidentally and unelegantly bumped against the maid and her tray behind her. She then regained her composure and then seated back down as the maid-in-training apologized for the wait as she served out the tea and biscones and then excuses herself from the table. Tomomi began to giggle and said, "My, look at you, Flameheart..."

As Selnia looked at her classmate while sipping her teacup, she noticed that Tomomi is giving her a dirty look and doomly stated, " **So ungraceful**."

This makes the Flameheart very infuriated from her error while her 'rival' is still letting her troubles pass her by with simply a smile. The maid came by to the table and served the Saikyo with the ordered tea, while Selnia started to fidget from her frustration and tries to regain her poise and composure.

 **-LVSN-**

While many other events were happening in the hall (Sanaé Shikikagami clumsily and nervously trying to set the tray down to her client's table and Mikan-sensei briefing with the two servant-ed students), Tomomi asked Selnia what's wrong and why is she feeling out of her rhythm.

"Well, you're right," the Flameheart replied, "I've been getting tired of the mundane and melancholic days."

"Oh, my. But I have lots of fun getting to meet you everyday, Flameheart-san. Am I the only one who feels that?"

"E...even if it's seeing you here, Saikyo-san, it's still downright dull. ***sigh...*** It's just..." Selnia gazes off into the window at the distance.

"'Just' what?" Tomomi curiously asked.

"It's like an old saying, "Fate lies with God, nobody can change it." But if that's the way it is, we all will be bored to death. I'm not at the age where I just sit all day doing nothing, when there's something better out there."

"So, Flameheart-san, you want something major to happen?"

"No, I don't really want anything **that** big to happen! I... I just wanted some changes, that's all."

"That's right. To expect that small opportunity and slight changes will definitely brighten up our everyday lives."

The Flameheart scoffed at the Saikyo because she couldn't even dare to admit to her, as Tomomi lets out a light chuckle.

 _Little do they and the school realize, they are about to get their wish..._

 **-LVSN-**

[After School Bell]

Outside the main gate, Naruto, wearing his old school clothes (black shinobi garbs with the old school's colors on his back), the summer silk scarf, and carrying his new schoolcase ( _he still hasn't gotten his school uniform and current workbooks yet_ ) and a rucksack as he is entering through the side door of the gate into the academy and exploring the layout of the region while trying to get to the main building.

[In the Headmistress's office]

Kaede Tenjoji (the current headmistress) and Mikan are presiding in the office, awaiting for Tomomi to come to the office after greeting herself upon entering. After the double doors are shut, Mikan stated to the student, "Well then, Saikyo-san, we need you to go and fetch our new transfer student." And she passes a dossier of Naruto Uzumaki's profile to Tomomi. When the brunette looks at the picture, she was surprised to see her long-lost rival- - er... friend that she hasn't seen since the end of 2nd Grade. About 8 years and she wondered how the changes did for the Uzumaki. So Tomomi said to the faculty, "I understand."

"During the interview," Mikan-sensei explained, "His looks made us feel a bit unnerved, like he saw right through us. But I hope that you will guide him properly, as one of the upper-ed's top students."

While Headmistress Tenjoji was busy being sidetracked from playing a shonen-ai (boy's love) visual novel on her laptop, Mikan asked her, "Rijichou ( _headmistress_ ), do you have anything to amend?"

"Hmm... Indeed Fuji-kun and Momoto-kun should be a couple," Tenjoji mumbled whie trying to make a decision on her game, but then Mikan suddenly closes the laptop, making her associate shriek with a squeak as the head teacher scolded her with a mean look in her eyes, "Rijichou, I did NOT expect this. Could it be that you were playing the game this whole time since this morning and NOT be doing your job like you were suppose to?"

"How-how can that be possible?" Tenjoji joked while trying to make an excuse, "Honestly, Mikan-chan..." And she made a nervous laughter from her foolishness.

Then Tomomi excused herself as she left the office and she walked towards the main gate, searching for the familiar transfer student.

 **-LVSN-**

[A few minutes later...]

Tomomi finally found the transfer student doing some sightseeing and jotting some notes onto his notepad while carrying his school gear. (He looks a little bit lost.)

When Naruto noticed a student coming his way, he asked her, "Excuse me, but do you know the way to the headmistress's office? This place is a lot bigger than what my mother had mentioned."

As Tomomi moved closer, she can't help but see her former classmate is now a lot taller and more muscular than she expected, nothing scraggly nor scrawny. The Saikyo remembered years ago that she and Naruto practically pranked each other many times. Sometimes she wins, and sometimes her rival wins as they get along like 'frenemies': one moment, they are on friendly terms and the next, they fight like worthy adversaries like a dog (or rather a b*tch) brawling against a monkey.

Getting back into the subject, Naruto noticed that he hasn't seen an old friend for practically half his life and curiously asked, "Is that you, Tomomi Suzuhashi?"

Tomomi then develops an angry blush as she dragged Naruto into a shaded area in the woods and then kissed him on the lips.

"What'd you do that for?" he calmly questioned his acquaintance with a slight sudden blush.

"8 years. It's been waiting that long since I wanted to have my revenge on you for your clumsiness, Naruto-kun," she answered with a rosy face, "I go by Saikyo, thank-you-very-much! How did you remember my maiden name?"

"You still have that twisted sense of humor ever since kindergarten, Tomomi-chan," he remarked, "I still haven't quite figured out about why did you make me the goat of your tricks. Anyway, how is your family?"

Tomomi explained that after finishing 2nd Grade, her mother took her to a different part of town to have her practice as a dentist (a dental worker to be precise) and she later became a missus to a businessman named Saikyo, hence why Tomomi takes that surname.

"I'm not surprised," Naruto remarked at the picture that Tomomi showed him from her pocket of her dress, with the picture showing her a family of three (including herself).

"And Naruto-kun, what are your reasons for coming into the academy," she curiously asked.

"Well... ( _He looks around the area._ ) Can we talk about that part somewhere else? Even the woods have ears," he replied with a whisper.

Tomomi blinked for a moment from the sudden request and then she agreed. She decidedly guided her fellow classmate to the office, after they hugged in a family-like manner as they were reunited with each other. And then, both pranksters began to give off a darkly grin that made the atmosphere feel strangely ominous.

" **When we get back to the academy, don't expect me to go easy on you, just because we haven't fought in a long while, Naruto-kun,** " Tomomi challenged with a sneer.

" **That's what you think, because I'll be waiting for your challenge, Tomomi-chan** ," Naruto replied with a sneer of his own.

And they began to laugh evilly with the images of their younger selves eerily doing the same thing.

Then the dark atmosphere cleared up as Naruto extended his hand and said, "May the best student and prankster win."

"Hai. Let's," Tomomi agreed as they shook hands in earnest and then they walked to the office like they're following the Golden Road to the Emerald City.

The rivalry between two pranksters have been rekindled.

[Back in the office]

Tomomi announces her audience with the headmistress and head teacher as she and Naruto stepped forward into the chambers. Naruto formally introduced himself to the head faculty and they interviewed with the new student's pre-assessment with his social skills, physicality, and mentality. He even has the paperwork from the previous school to prove his credits. Then Mikan-sensei asked a very important question, "Naruto-san, you've come from a long line of the Uzumaki and Senju families. Why, pray tell, are you taking the servant-ed course instead of the upper-ed course? It's not about the income, is it?"

Tomomi and Tenjoji nodded in agreement as they curiously indulged with the Uzumaki's details.

So Naruto lets out a deep breath and explained, "No. Actually, it's because I wanted to know what it's like to be on the other side of the fence as a lowly and humble servant, not just to help with the working people, but to also help me to learn not to be complacent as an upper-class citizen. Also, you have heard about my mother, Kushina Uzumaki? She told me that she was formerly enrolled into this very academy before it went co-ed."

The headmistress and Mikan can't help but remember **that** woman from many years ago when they were once students. "The Red-Hot Habañero" (as they called her) was assigned to the upper-ed used to bring in some form of innovation into the academy. Boys from outside the academy and some of the girls from the inside are often gave the instigators what for because of the way they teased her for her babyface looks, ill-treating their fellow classmates, and calling her a tomato. She was a real high-wire with raw flames of determination for a lady-in-waiting. During the first year in Senior High, she fell in love with Minato Namikaze from a neighboring academy during weekends and vacations as they constantly wrote each other letters and helped with their homework. She may not be at the top of the class, but she carved her name into the history of Hakureiryo Academy.

Tomomi was also curious about Naruto's family life.

Then Tenjoji whispered to Mikan's ear, "Mikan-chan, I think that this Naruto-kid could be a real game changer."

"For once, Rijichou, I agree with you," the head teacher whispered back. Then she turned to Naruto and said, "Very well, Naruto-san. Starting tomorrow, you'll be introduced to your class as a new servant-ed student. Please, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you very much, Mikan-sensei, Headmistress Tenjoji," Naruto said with a bow.

Mikan gave the Uzumaki the current trimester class schedule that changes regularly. Naruto then requested the teachers and Tomomi to keep his family life a secret until the moment is right, because they don't want to give the other faculty and the students the wrong impression. To which, they solemnly promised.

Then Mikan told Naruto to have a look around the school grounds while they prepare the homework guidebooks for the academy, so he'll have to be dismissed until further notice by the intercom.

After the students left the office, Tomomi give Naruto a guided tour of the buildings, the classrooms, the lodges, and the academy grounds.

 **-LVSN-**

After an hour of exploring the basic area of the academy, Naruto and Tomomi went into the dining hall and veranda, showing the ropes about being the butler and how they treat their "master" or "mistress" with courtesy. The other students that they passed by were rather intimidated by Naruto's ninja attire and his fox-like expression from the birthmarks on his cheeks.

"So, I'm wearing a tuxedo or a tailcoat for the servant-ed?" he asked Tomomi.

"That's right," she answered, "Unfortunately, we currently have only 4 other male students in this academy."

"Seriously‽ Why the lack of male students, even though it's co-ed?"

"I believe that it's because of what happened last year that there have been reports of the male students of both classes are making lewd photos of the girls that are showing up in the 'black market' and there's been news of looting of certain items, mainly the undergarments."

{If this is true, then where are the culprits and the evidence?} Naruto thought to himself, {There's got to be more to this than meets the eye...}

"Oh, by the way," Tomomi added, "I wanted to warn you that some of the Upper-ed students don't exactly treat the servant-ed like they're human beings."

"I'll...keep that in mind, Saikyo-san," Naruto said while trying to keep the relationship between each other a secret to the other witnesses. He is slightly disillusioned to how low the school had gone into. And they, of the Uzumaki and Senju families, don't tolerate and condone such injustice throughout the academy. But for now, he'll have to handle being undercover as a lowly butler.

Just then, a an upper-ed female student with short goldenlock hair came by and is very distressed, "Saikyo-san! It's Shikikagami-san and she got herself into an accident again!"

Tomomi sighed as has her duties to tend to. So she turned to Naruto and apologized, "I'm sorry I wasn't too helpful, Uzumaki-san."

"That's all right, Saikyo-san," the Uzumaki replied with a simple grin, "I'll find my way around."

And they went on their separate ways.

"That Tomomi-chan," Naruto said to himself, "Always know how to put on a mask to keep up with her appearances."

 **-LVSN-**

[Outside in the pathway]

And as he was about to walk to the dormitories to rest his feet, a female voice called out from behind, "Just a minute, you!"

Naruto turned around and sees the familiar drill-haired blonde wearing a ballroom dress getting his attention. Selnia Iori Flameheart is fixated on current 'trouble' that is walking in the halls, "A boorish-looking face, a low-class appearance, and a filthy bookbag you're holding... I think that you must be one of those people out to do naughty things. You look suspicious!" And she pointed her finger at Naruto, thinking that he is one of the roisterers breaking into the Academy.

"• • • • •"

Naruto was perturbed at the accusation, knowing that Tomomi was probably right about these certain upper-ed students, and yet he wondered if there's any redemption and forgiveness with those that are being so cold-hearted. So he obeyed his first impulse to turn around, wanting to ignore the accusation and said, "I have no time for this falsity. See ya," and he walked away a few paces.

But Selnia isn't giving up so easily and declared, "Stop right there! What's with the attitude‽"

"Goldilocks, I don't comprehend that twisted logic of yours and I probably never will," Naruto rebuked as he turn around, facing Selnia, "You should just go back to grade school and read 100 of the mystery novels to reflect on your behavior. Maybe then, I'll accept your apology for your foolishness."

Selnia gasped at what the 'suspect' had said and countered, "How rude of you! Do you know who I am‽"

"Not interested," he declined, "Now if you excuse me, Miss Gold-Driller..."

"What did you call me‽" the Flameheart gasped as the Uzumaki stated, "If you have time to chew the fat, then go dig a hole at a construction site and start drilling. Anyway, "your worshipfulness", let's get one thing straight, I'm a transfer student in the servant-ed that just moved in and not some suspicious-looking thug, 'ttébayo. So good day to you." And he began to walk away from the scene.

Selnia never felt so humiliated in her entire life by the blond...ninja as her hairstyle begin to spin. The uncouth student had called her golden locks of hair a drill, the Flameheart stupefyingly wondered. She has had enough of this nonsense as she began to charge at him like she's holding a pretend knife and yelled, "Death Sentence!" And she tries to hammer him with her fist, but he instinctively catches her wrist, preventing her from doing so. Unfortunately, Selnia's ballroom slippers began to make her lose her balance and she started to tumble to the hard floor. Naruto had no time to like acting a jackass, so he skillfully bends his body to make him take the fall instead and act as a cushion to soften her landing... with much success as he landed on his back. "Ouch..."

However, Selnia's E-cup bust landed on his chest and then she accidentally kissed him upon impact as she went unconscious. Naruto ended up tasting the Flameheart's lips and it has a brandy-like taste in his mouth, far different from Tomomi's black cherry kiss.

( _Not that there's anything wrong with it..._ )

But as he felt Selnia's big chest squeezing him, he is in real "deep water" as he carefully breaks off the kiss and tries to see if the woman is alright, but when he felt her white panties under her skirt started rubbing against his pants, it is starting to get very awkward downstairs as she slowly regained consciousness and began to moan from the unexplained ecstasy.

 **-LVSN-**

Meanwhile, Tomomi chuckled from the anticipation as she walked around the hallways.

 **-LadyXNinja!-**

Naruto is caught in a precarious situation. Selnia began to open her eyes and started looking down at the blond ninja's face and sees herself with her chest being close to his and started to have this 'ramen'-like taste coming from her lips. That's when she realized that she is sitting on top of him in a cowgirl position. That's when the blond Uzumaki asked a favor, "Would you mind getting off of me? This is a bit sudden for us to be falling like that, dattébayo. {And it wasn't even my first date}."

And that's when Selnia began to blush rose-madder and then she screamed in a complete embarrassment as she moved away from Naruto and sobbed, sobbed, sobbed, "I've been touched and kissed by a random guy! Even Daddy wouldn't dare to touch my 'girls'!"

"Now, take it easy, Miss, It was all an accidental misunderstanding, 'ttébayo!" he tried to explain as he got back up, "I didn't mean for that to - -"

"To think that I, Selnia Iori Flameheart, let a stranger like you would actually touch my breasts and have the gall to kiss me!" she interrupted as she continue to tear up in her frustration.

That when Naruto sensed some dark intentions from the voluptuous blonde as she became wild with rage and was planning to do him serious hurt. So he said her, "As much as you wanted to smack me, Goldilocks, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you with a civil adieu." And he shunshins as he escapes the incident that will soon turn into a very big problem.

 **-LVSN-**

[Near the stairways]

An upper-ed student was walking to the main building. She sees Naruto making a sudden reappearing act in front of her and then she started to feel faint as she collapses in his arms. He uses his Shadow Double to take the lightheaded girl to the nearest infirmary to let her rest. Selnia was following him as she began to compound her accusations towards the 'suspect', thinking that he's targeting other students.

"Dammit, dattébayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he kept on running and jumping around, "Don't go around blaming me for this!" And he shunshins to a different location. He passed by another girl and she, too, fainted from his appearance. He caught the fainted student and this time, utilizes more Shadow Doubles and instructed them to spread out and distract the Golden Driller and the other girls. He also said that if any person started to feel faint on the spot, they are to take them to the infirmary to let them cool off, no questions asked.

"Ho! (Yessir!)" the doubles obeyed and they scrambled throughout the schoolgrounds, trying not to start any trouble.

 **-LVSN-**

Meanwhile, Headmistress Tenjoji and Mikan-sensei watched the action through the window and the hi-tech security cameras.

"Mikan-chan, should we let the students stop chasing the poor transfer student?" the headmistress asked.

"Give it about half an hour, then we'll use the intercom to tell them," the head teacher replied as she looked through the district where the old school building once stood.

 **-LVSN-**

[At the old building site]

Mimina Osawa (a 19 year old woman stuck in a 10 year old's body) is sitting near the monolith as she is busy sketching and she's having some uncertain feelings that being stuck on her mind. That's when she sees Naruto (a double, actually) reappearing from the shunshin, surprising the little artist.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to frighten you like that... Mimina-san? What are you doing here? For a moment, I thought I saw a Junior High student sitting here all by herself."

"Mimina's not a little kid!" she said with a third-person POV, "Mimina's a high school student."

"Forgive my sense of humor, Mimina-san. It's been a few years since we last met," he said as he crouches down to her petit height.

* * *

 _He met the Osawa when he got himself to a bit of an accident, injuring most of his body, temporarily leaving him wheelchair bound (even though he heals fast), and he was next door to the artist when he stopped by to see how she's doing after she's gotten a little better. The nurses decided to let him visit the Osawa to give her some company so she won't be so lonely._ (At the time, Naruto was 10 and Mimina was 13 and she was stuck in a body of an 8 year old. At first, he mistook her for a little sister figure, but she became fussy and said to him to address her as a [big sister].) _After the kids have settled their differences, they sit and talked about things that he had experienced while the Osawa talked about how she is having trouble keeping up with her own hobby that went a bit too far even for her own good._

* * *

Mimina can see that her friend has gotten a lot taller since they last met.

"So, what year are you in now?" he asked.

"2nd Year," Mimina answered.

"Mimina...-sempai, it's good to see you again," he said with a grin as did the Osawa. She knew that she liked him for his honesty. But then, he senses Selnia coming around the area, and he grabbed Mimina, carefully trying not to grope her child-like A-cup bust as he tries to shush her until the coast is clear.

"Where did you go, you molester‽ Stop hiding, you ass, and show yourself!" the Flameheart yelled angrily as she was searching for him.

Unfortunately, Mimina fainted from the excitement from Naruto's "technique" and not from the unintentional lack of air from her mouth being shushed or from the way he hugged her. That's when he quickly took the unconscious Mimina and her belongings and jumped away from the scene, leaving Selnia very incensed that he is now into lolicon. ( _Which is an absurd observation._ )

 **-LVSN-**

Another one of the Naruto's doubles tries to draw the attention away from everybody else, but soon ran into none other than Foh Suiran, in her qipao, as she prepares to fight against the 'culprit' that she heard from Selnia. She lunges at Naruto with her dao blade and he performed a backflip and dodged the thrust. He pulled out his reverse edged Kodachi from its holdster attached to his belt and held it in a reverse grip. Then Suiran does a horizontal slice, but Naruto clashed against it with a vertical stance.

"I see you have gotten better, Suiran-chan," he complimented.

"Who are you, dírén ( _enemy_ )!" the Fou questioned as she and her opponent got close into a clash.

"I'm surprised that you've forgotten about me. That really hurts. I was there with my family at your 13th birthday party in Happy Spring Island. We first fought each other when I was exploring the island and I later gave you a big stuffed panda doll."

Suiran started to remember the events after each clashing and then she remembered the boy from the prestigious family that didn't need to give her anything too fancy. And she liked certain things that remind her of her ancestral home in Northern China. She also remembered the brawl coming from a group of party crashers trying to spoil the event, but she and her newfound friend worked together to put a stop to the madness.

"Naruto-kun?" she uttered after fully remembering the long-lost friend, "You've grown taller since we last met."

"And you've grown more beautiful, Suiran-chan," he complimented.

"You're a shameless flatterer, Naruto-kun... but, xiè-xie ( _thank you_ )."

And the fighters stopped fighting, withdrew their weapons, and took an honorable bow to each other, with a smile.

But then they heard the Flameheart's screaming and ranting. Naruto said that he has to run until the bedlam has simmered down. And the double disappeared with a ***poof***. When Selnia ran to the clearing, she asked Suiran if she's all right and had the 'masher' do her any harm. The Fou lady-in-waiting said that she didn't know about any 'miscreant'; she only met a young man that was an old acquaintance of hers.

Selnia was still infuriated that the 'criminal' is still lurking about and have seemed to be in multiple places at once. "I'll get that no-good 'malefactor' if it's the last thing I do!" she swore as she is beginning to feel fit to be tied from all the running and chasing.

 **-LVSN-**

[Near the Dining Hall/Veranda]

Naruto's doubles were down to 2 as he (the original) planned to sneak back inside the academy. He knows that the Golden Drill can create such a clustercuss of a fuss, for sure. So he and his doubles checked to see if the coast is clear and he opened the glass door and not interrupt a busty dark-verdette upper-ed girl sipping her tea. But then she accidentally spilled some tea on her uniform, catching his attention.

"Sorry about that, but let me get you something," he apologized to the woman.

"No, it's alright," she aloofly said, "Don't worry about it." And she started to strip off her uniform down to her undergarments without a care or a sense of shame in the world, trying to make the poor guy have a bit of a nosebleed. And just she was about to take her lingerie off, he used a "borrowed" bedding sheet from the infirmary to cover her up and said, "You don't really need to, dattébayo! Just not in here."

The clueless woman said with a smile, "My... I don't mind being with forceful guys like you."

{That's not what I have in mind,} he thought to himself. But then, he senses another presence from his right side saying, "Sorry for the wait-!"

A busty verdette maid-in-training was carrying a tray and her clumsiness started to make her tumble and crashed into the anticipated Naruto. Thankfully, he skillfully catches the tray full of desserts without spilling its contents. The maid was on top of Naruto's mouth by her pelvis, almost giving her a case of cunniligus from her womanhood through her panties; the doubles helped pry the precarious and bungling woman off of him before she orgasmed from the ecstasy and caused a bigger mess.

"I screwed up again!" the verdette cried, "Forgive me, I'm a 1st-Year servant-ed, Sanae Shikikagami. The one I'm serving is my twin sister Saori. She's in the upper-ed. But... I really am terribly sorry. * **sniffle** * I always mess up in everything I do. I'm such a failure! I'm stupid, clumsy, and so useless! ***sob!*** "

The doubles place the tray on the table and then were dispelled as the original placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "You know, believe it or not, I also have my share of failures, too. It may be the bottom now, but that wouldn't stop you from reaching the top of your goals as you try harder. Just take your time and you'll do better."

Sanae felt encouraged by her soon-to-be classmate's words of wisdom and said to him, "Thank you very much, kind sir... I didn't catch your name...?"

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. My name is Naruto, a First Year Servant-ed. Pleased to meet you fine ladies," he formally introduced himself as he gave the frazzled maid-in-training a seat next to her sister. But just as he was about to leave, he ran into Selnia Iori Flameheart, acting like a wind-up doll in her paranoia, trying let out her words of disbelief.

"I...I think I should ask first..." she mechanically said with a shaky monotone.

Naruto tried to explain that things just happened with the Shikikagami sisters, without the unintentional sexual game involved.

"I see," the Flameheart started to calm herself and started to be reasonable, "So that's how it is."

"That's right," the Uzumaki agreed, "Accidents do happen in this world."

And both students began to laugh with joviality for a few moments, until... Selnia throws a table and collided with Naruto. But as she and the Shikikagami sisters looked closer, Naruto was actually a piece of log that took the brunt of the impact instead. The Flameheart wondered where did her culprit went to and she was caught in a position where the real Naruto came swiftly behind her with his bare hands pretending to be sharp knives and whispered, "If I were an assassin, you'd be dead twice over for that mistake you've just made; one to the liver and the intestines by my left hand and one across the neck and arteries with my right, thusly killing you on the spot."

Selnia was frightened as she never felt threatened by an actual ninja assailant that looked like he's serious.

"But...since I wouldn't dare to harm a beautiful lady like yourself, this will have to do," and he gave her a kiss on the right cheek, closest to her ear, and drew a breath. "Let that be a lesson to you," he whispered and he releases his grip, making Selnia lose her footing and landed on her hips from the sudden smooch. Then he turned to the blushing sisters and said to them with a formal bow, "Goodbye, now." And he shunshins out of the hall.

Selnia is utterly embarrassed by the snake-in-the-grass as she got kissed again as she felt her curvaceous body forced to betray itself. Her nerves were nearly shot and her knees were shaking as she tries to get back up and she started to declare, "I hate that punk! He's positively unforgivable! That rapist is going to be handed over to the police when I get through with him!"

 **-LVSN-**

The chase continued for another 20 minutes. The girls of both caste systems that Naruto came across, have ran into each other in the middle of their pursuit, searching for the 'two-bit crook' that somehow stole their hearts away after helping them. But Selnia isn't the kind to give up so easily as she is cranky. And Naruto is still holding out as he ran passed by Ayse and Hedjeh, Pina Sformklan Estoh, and the two butlers-in-training (Shingo and Mitsuru). However, he has just about enough of the long game of "Ring Around the Rosie" as he came near the main entrance.

 **-LVSN-**

[Outside at the destined spot]

Tomomi was waiting for Naruto as the sun is getting to set. But then, she got her wish...the hard way, as Naruto kept going and crashed into to her, with his hand groping one of her high C-cup bust with his fingers, forced by her hand.

"You know, Naruto-kun, your clumsiness still hasn't changed," the devil woman said with a blush.

"Sorry about that," Naruto apologized as he removed his hand from his friend's forbidden place.

"Apology accepted," Tomomi lets out a cruel chuckle.

The blond Uzumaki then gave off an evil smirk as he got back on his feet and helping his rival back up, **"Something tells me that you had a hand on setting up this chance meeting."**

 **"Whatever do you mean, Na-ru-to-kun?"** she teasingly questioned with an evil smirk of her own.

 **"You did that on purpose and I fell for it, didn't you?"**

 **"Oh, my. I guess you found out my little scheme."**

 **"Yeah, and one of these days, those 'schemes' of yours will turn on you and bite you on your pretty little butt."**

 **"And I'm proud of it."**

And they laughed at each other cruelly like they are demons. And then Naruto took Tomomi's wrist and kissed it and said, "It's as simple as that, To-mo-mi-chan."

After things have been said and done, the two frenemies then hear the sound of approaching footsteps before they resume in their 'masks'. It's the mob of female students that Selnia gathered and they're rather exhausted from all the running, and the ringleader then declared, "I finally caught up to you, you dastardly, groping, perverted, lolicon molester! Surrender yourself!"

Naruto gave off an angry stern look from the accusation. {Do you have to bring everybody and their "mothers" with you?!}

"What have you been doing?" Tomomi curiously asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "Just been meeting my old friends and some new faces. Everything else is just a case of sheer bad luck."

"Oh, really," the Saikyo murmured before turning to the other girls, "Everybody, please calm yourselves. This guy is Naruto Uzumaki-san and he just transferred into Hakureiryo Academy. He's not familiar to the current layout. Can all of you be proper ladies to have the heart to forgive him?"

{Gosh, Tomomi, I didn't know you cared,} Naruto commented quietly.

"How can you forgive him with such an excuse?!" Selnia objected, "That stupid retard not only violated me, but committed an act of molestation!"

"Objection!" Naruto countered as if he was a lawyer, "It was only just coincidental accidents that just happened. But you, Goldilocks, on the other hand, have treated me with such contempt and have unwarrantingly come after me."

"So that's the reason," Tomomi murmured.

The Flameheart was taken aback from the statement. "Even so, this doesn't change the fact that this guy is a pervert! Besides, I've been harrassed!"

"Goldie," he countered, "I admit that I'm a bit a pervert, but that doesn't mean that I would go so far as to harrass you and the other girls and that would hurt mine and the academy's reputations. And besides, you hardly even know me."

The other girls murmured amongst themselves as they began to agree to the Uzumaki's testimony. But Selnia is still incensed as Tomomi stepped in, "Oh, my. Don't tell me, Flameheart-san, that you want him to take the responsibility and be engaged to you?"

{Double-crosser!} Naruto slightly pouted.

The Flameheart's anger is getting to turn to a fever pitch, "How can that be possible?! What I meant to say was that - -"

"It can't be helped," the Saikyo interrupted, making Selnia's tension soften a little, "There seems to be some form of misunderstanding."

"Wait a minute...my..."

"'Your'?"

Selnia began to blush as she's trying to say something, "It's... um... my breasts..."

"Breasts?" Tomomi curiously pressed with a secret ghastly grin, "What about your breasts?"

The Flameheart and the other girls were blushing with shame from what that little detail was uttered, but Naruto stepped in and said, "I'm afraid that was my fault..." And he told them about the argument that started this one big modern mess. "For that, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"So that's how it happened," Tomomi surmised, "After all, you just moved here; it just couldn't be helped."

(Selnia grunted in defeat.)

"Please don't worry yourselves. He may look like a ninja, but I've known him to be an honest boy." She turned to Naruto and said, "That's why you transferred here, right?"

"That's part of it, Saikyo-san," the blond ninja agreed and turned to the crowd, "She used to be my classmate when we were in Grade School before she moved away. I remember that one time when were doing a subject of what are we going to be in the future when we grow up. Apparently, little Miss Suzuhashi," Tomomi slightly jabbed Naruto with her elbow as he pointed to her, "At the time, tried to pull a nasty prank that almost hurt my pride as a man. She wanted me to say that I would grow up to be a "bride". However, I turned the tables on her and said, "...to become a family man and to lead a happy, everyday life..." instead and I gave her what for."

Tomomi blushed in an embarrassing defeat as some of the girls began to snicker and chuckle, and the others were stunned, as they realized that the famous Saikyo has once met her match. Selnia just couldn't believe that the blond ninja fought toe to toe with the Academy's devil woman and managed to get through to her before she could.

Just then, a chiming ringed out through the speakers and Mikan-sensei makes her announcement, **»Attention, please. Will Naruto Uzumaki, Tomomi Saikyo, and Selnia Iori Flameheart please come to the main office? All other students are to cease and desist from their pursuit and are to return to your regular routines at once. That is all.«**

Then Naruto swept the dust of himself and said the crowd of girls, "It was fun, ladies, what else could I say. But I'm afraid that it's getting late, so I'll see you all in a little bit." He extended his hands to Tomomi and Selnia and asked, "Shall we go, girls?"

While the Flameheart scoffed at the idea, but had to play along, otherwise her mischievous rival will never let her live it down, and Tomomi gladly accepted his offer as the went on their way to the office.

Some of the girls in the mob began to develop a crush, while others develop a bit of jealousy between the two smartest students with the charismatic blond as they broke up the rally and go their separate ways.

 **-LVSN-**

[At the Headmistress's office]

The students formally announced themselves and entered the office. Tenjoji was feeling like she had made a right choice on one of her visual novels as Mikan commented, "I see that you have become very popular, Naruto-san."

"Thank you, sensei," Naruto replied, "All part of the plan... more or less."

"I don't understand," Selnia broke in as she is confused, "Why is he doing here in the first place? He's been harrassing the other girls, making them faint, and had left a mess in the hall!"

 **[A few explanations later...]**

Selnia was stupefied, utterly stupefied, as if she was left in the dark. She was talking to the heir of the Uzumaki and Senju legacies and her father's business associate's son and son of the infamous Habañero of Hakureiryo. Her family wouldn't even dare to cross them if they got on the wrong foot. Not to mention, he has that particular air that rivals that of Tomomi's, especially his smirk. The next thing that the Flameheart thought as if these two would end up getting married together and have little pranking menaces on their knees while she could end up being the nanny and the "old maid". In other words, her goose is going to get cooked.

However, Naruto asked Selnia to keep his family business a secret for the time being and he promised that he won't hurt her...(too much).

After getting a bit of a lecture from Mikan-sensei, the head teacher gave Naruto his schoolbooks and the key to a room in the Servants' quarters, saying that he'll have to share a room with a "gentleman". The Uzumaki knows that it's obviously not Tomomi nor Selnia, since they live in the luxurious dorms, and there are few men living the dorms and that he can't share a room with a maid-in-training. So, he thanked the heads of office and he and the girls left the room to go to the cafeteria to have dinner.

 **-LVSN-**

[At the Servants' quarters]

After they finished their meals, the students decided to call it a night after all the bedlam they've went through. Naruto walked through the halls in the modest building. As he found the room, he unlocked the door and formally said, "Excuse me. I'm Naruto, your new roommate? I'm looking for one Daichi Kaoru-san." And as he stepped forward, he came across a half-dressed Daichi just about to take her pajamas off to take herself an evening shower. She blushed not from being caught in an inopportune time, but for her friend that she hasn't seen since the end of Grade School.

Naruto also blushes and diverted his gaze and said "Whoops! Sorry. I must've walked in at the wrong moment."

But then she hugged her friend's side, knowing that she missed him for 3 years. "It's all right," she said, "It's been too long, Nacchan."

"And I've missed you, too, Dai-chan," he replied with a hug of his own.

* * *

 _Daichi Kaoru and Naruto have been friends since they were infants. Her overly strict father was the head of the family dojo and she lost her mother a little later in life. She and Naruto regularly sparred and practiced with each other and worked up a sweat. At the time, Naruto didn't know that Daichi is actually a girl and he still called her Dai-chan, and vice versa as Nacchan, since they are like siblings that they never had. (_ They're the "only" children in the families. _)_

 _But one day, when the kids are 5, Naruto's family had to leave him in Daichi's house because they won't be picking him up until later, because of an emergency. And the poor kids had been sweating from a sparring session together. And they decided to share a bath, with their backs against each other. But when they were finishing getting soaked and rinsed from the bathwater, both Daichi and Naruto missed the first step out of the tub and they slipped. Naruto landed on his back and Daichi landed on top on him, with her femininity in front of Naruto's face. When he opened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Daichi's "secret" as she began to tear up and got herself off of him._

 _Daichi was thinking about running away from the hectic scene, but instead, she sobbed at Naruto's shoulders and said that she really is a girl and her family wanted a boy instead, hence why she was wearing clothing and have toys meant for boys. She's afraid that she's letting her family and their honor down, but Naruto comforted her and said that there's nothing to be ashamed off being who they are. Not to mention that the boy told her of things that his parents have taught him, including gender differences and the acceptance of who they are._

 _This made Daichi stop crying and began to smile from her best friend's support as they take their towels to dry off._

* * *

Back at the present time, Naruto asked, "Is your high-strung father making you try to graduate as a man... again?"

Daichi couldn't hide her problems with her best friend and said, "Yes. He fell into hard times lately and I'm worried that his drinking problem is beginning to get out of hand." But then she almost forgot something important and she cover her A-cup chest and said, "Nacchan, I'm going to take a shower and just call me Kaoru when we are in public. I don't want any unnecessary interference."

"Whatever you say," Naruto replied as Daichi went on with her business.

He unpacked his compact dimensional scrolls and unpacked his belongings, his casual clothing, and his school-required formal butler's clothes and shoes. Tomorrow is going to be crunch time on his physical, mental, and social means. "I hope I don't regret what I'm doing," he murmured to himself, "I'll take a shower after Dai-chan's done with the bathroom..."

 **-LVSN-**

Meanwhile, the other girls were busy taking baths of their own.

Selnia had just finished her session and is wearing a bathrobe and fixed her long blonde hair with a special towel. She is still brooding after the incident earlier and complained, "Sheesh! I'll never understand that man!" But when she noticed her big breasts, the Flameheart can't help but feel like 'falling' for the blond ninja that somehow outsmarted her.

Tomomi has finished cleansing herself and puts on her clean pair of panties and held her nightgown close to her chest and said to herself, "From now on, this could be more fun." And she-devil gives off a dark smirk again, thinking of more deviltry.

Naruto felt a chill after having a shower as he was drying off and he thought to himself, {If that's the way Tomomi-chan wants to play, then let the games begin.} And he gave off a smirk of his own.

§

To be continued... **==›**

* * *

 **A/N** : Just to let you know, this story isn't really a part of anyone's else's challenges. It's only the first thing that came out of my mental facilities. It took me all night to straighten everything out, after a minor mishap from the site being temporary unreachable.

Naruto isn't so clueless when it comes to romance, especially when most of his friends and acquaintances turned out to be girls. How he can get along with everybody else will be another chapter for another time, but mainly, he'll be dealing with the shrew (Selnia), the she-devil (Tomomi), and the few butlers, plus one narcissist in the classes.

The heat will be on!

\- blukmage19


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2

 _Lady_ **X** _Lady! (1st Stanza)_

* * *

§

[In the Hakureiryo Masters'/Mistresses' Dorms - Selnia's Room]

Selnia is taking her morning bath with rose petals added into the water. She is still sulking about the event that happened last night.

"Seriously... I get so mad everytime I think about him, that Naruto Uzumaki! It's mine, Selnia Iori Flameheart's, biggest mistake! What's worse is that he's the childhood friend of that woman!" (And she stood up from out of the water.) "Tomomi Saikyo... She so irritating. I got to teach these two a lesson that they'll never forget!"

But then she remembered the most embarrassing moment when she was on top of Naruto, with her breasts hugging against his chest, and then she softly grabbed her big breasts and then she wondered if it pays to have them the way her parents genetically gave her, because they could be a real turn-on for the wrong crowd...

[Tomomi's Room]

* **Riiiiiiing!** * The clock rang out as Tomomi woke up... on the wrong side of the bed. She looked horrible as if she hasn't had a decent, peaceful sleep from her mind being full. She got up from her bed and she lethargically walked to the bathroom.

As she was brushing her teeth, she mumbled through her toothbrush, "(Today is... Tuesday?)"

Later, after she got dressed in her uniform, the re-energized Tomomi (with her C-cup bust held high) was ready to take on the world as said to herself, "This will be a lot more fun from now on." And she left her room to start the day right.

 **-LVSN-**

[In the Servants' Quarters - Naruto's and Daichi's Room]

Daichi was watching Naruto to see if he knows how to wear his tailcoat properly and puts on a tie. And she was surprised that he must have some experience wearing one. Naruto turned to Daichi and asked, "How do I look, Dai-chan?"

The Kaoru inspected and found that his tie is slightly loosened than it ought to be and she took the knot and said, "I thought I told you to call me Kaoru," and she tightened the tie a little too tight just to state her point.

"Sorry... Eto... Kaoru-san," Naruto gagged as he readjusted his piece, "Old habits die hard." And he and Daichi looked at each other's blue eyes (Naruto's ocean blues to Daichi's baby blues) and the latter began to lose her frontal guard and complained, "Don't keep giving others in trouble."

"I won't," the Uzumaki said and then thought to himself. {I think we'll get along just fine.} And then he opens the door to let Daichi leave first while he takes his schoolwork and locked the door on the way out.

 **-LVSN-**

[In the First Year Classroom]

The chalkboard read "Naruto Uzumaki" in Kanji as Mikan-sensei says to her students, "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's transferring into the servant-ed from today on, so please treat him kindly."

"I'm Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you," he greeted to the other students and looked to see that some girls don't exactly like him or they were rather indifferent towards their new classmate. But then, he noticed that Tomomi, sitting on the seat next to the window, is waving at him.

{She's still up to something, that scheming woman,} the Uzumaki thought to himself.

Then Mikan-sensei explained to Naruto, "Hakureiryo Academy is not completely different than from a normal high school. The normal curriculum in the mornings are mixed."

He understood the gist of things, but when he looked at where he sits, he finds Selnia seated one seat perpendicularly behind him. She is simply furious and grinds her teeth in anger. {It's the Golden Driller from yesterday. This is going to get harder on me...} Naruto sighed as he moves to his desk.

 **-LVSN-**

While Mikan-sensei is busy chalking up the board for today's lesson, everybody was sweatdropping at Selnia gazing her fury at Naruto, who is trying to do his schoolwork. {Goldie's been at it for a while,} the studious Uzumaki quietly complained, {Why can't she just let it go?}

That's when Mikan-sensei caught onto the disturbance and tosses a piece of chalk like a curveballed shuriken...

 ***thwack***

...hitting Selnia on her head and then she solemnly said, "Flameheart-san, this is no time to be goofing off, disrupting the class. Keep your temper under control."

"Ha...Hai," Selnia replied with a whimper as she felt that bump on her head.

 **-LVSN-**

The midday bell rang for a brief intermission as Naruto took a sigh of relief. He already completed and double-checked his homework. "It's surprising that the lessons are like the ones I have back in my old school," he mused to himself.

Just then 2 butlers-in-training came by to his desk as the shorter of the two said, "Uzumaki, you've had it rough yesterday."

"Despite having just moved here, you did cause quite a commotion with the ladies," the taller one commented.

"Yeah? And who are you?" Naruto asked in a deadpanned manner.

The two butlers-in-training revealed themselves to be Shingo Todoroki and Mitsuru Sanké (A.K.A. - Mitké), and the former mentioned that they are among the few men attending the academy; which includes one in the upper-ed, and Daichi (seated at the back corner of the desks, next to the window).

{Yeah, right...} Naruto keeping his thoughts about his roommate to himself, {So far there are only "5" boys, counting myself, in the roster.}

Mitké then mentioned that the requirements in the academy are quite strict. Mikan-sensei was the one eliminating a big portion of candidates (most of them - men) during the verifications and interview.

"But I did make it in somehow, what were exactly are the requirements?" the Uzumaki curiously asked.

Shingo shrugged and said, "Who knows. It's a luxurious school and the school fees are exempt. You don't a chance like this very often. Also the girls are either cute maid trainees or ultra high-class ladies..."

 **[[Cue: Hallelujah Chorus]]**

"This is paradise! You feel the same, don't you?"

"I don't think I can fully agree with you," Naruto sweatdropped, but then he hears the arrogant voice of Selnia coming at his direction with sound of her big bust flopping in front of her, "Oh, my. Your real motive is to do lewd things to girls, right?"

"Still spouting this nonsense, Golden Driller?" he remarked back.

"Na-? Stop calling me that! I'm Selnia Iori Flameheart, as if you didn't know."

"Like I care about your full name..." {And besides, it's a mouthful.}

"Listen, you! I'm not that gracious to allow servant-ed students to use "your" to address me! You should address me as Selnia-sama ( _Madame Selnia_ )." And she held her head high in her pride.

"Really... "-sama", huh?" Naruto deadpanned, "Even if you're a lady, it's still quite shameless of you to say it that way."

"Na- !" Selnia exclaimed, "Hey, since when am I that shameless?"

"In just about every possible way," he answered with a smirk.

And Selnia felt like she was knocked off her high-horse and argued, "What did you say?! Take those words back this instant!"

"How about... No."

Meanwhile, Tomomi was watching the drama unfold with a small mirth on her face.

 **-LVSN-**

[Later, In the Dining Hall]

Mikan-sensei guided Naruto on a few pointers while she instructed the servant-ed students, "If there are upper-ed students occupying your tables, please serve them promptly and gracefully. This is also part of your lesson." Then the servant-ed were doing their duties while Naruto gathers up his courage and said to himself, "This is it, my first official time to serving the upper-ed. I'll have to do it properly. Here I go, dattébayo." And he makes his first step and finds himself... an empty table, yet to be occupied.

"I have a feeling that the Golden Driller is the cause of all this," he grumbled, "I suppose that she is likely to be enjoying this, while I have to do the dirty work." And why not? His first impression didn't exactly make the other students make him very noticeable. He's an Uzumaki, not a malice. And Tomomi is waving at him from a different table. But when he hears Selnia's haughty chortle, he muttered, "And speak of the she-devil..."

"Oh ho ho ho! Just as I expected," Selnia said with a sense of pride, "I heard that there's a commoner serving here, who knows nothing about etiquette. We came here to teach him some proper table manners. Right, Fou-san?" The Flameheart brought Fou Suiran (in her mild-mannered mode) with her, to which she reluctantly agreed.

But Naruto doesn't want any flak from the Englishwoman's attitude, so he said in a formal fashion, "Miss, if you are trying to be a busybody, go ask someone else to set a up table for you."

"Oh?" Selnia interjected with her Kanji pelting him like a machine gun, "And without a single customer, how can you even practice serving? How will you become an excellent butler? Hehehehe."

Trying not to use his temper, Naruto kept his poise and said, "Welcome. Table for two? Please have a seat." {I hate you for this, Goldie!} And he hold out a chair for Suiran and then for Selnia, making her feel slightly displeased because her friend went first. Then he passed out the menus to the ladies-in-waiting and said, "Today's Special is... Spanish Paella. What will your pleasure be, mademoiselle?"

Selnia felt like her plan is beginning to backfire and plainly said, "Paella with Sparkling Red Senju*."

 _(_ * _-The school normally served out non-alcoholic drinks to the patrons. Senju Wine Brand has both of the alcoholic and non-alcoholic varieties, though Hakureiryou only buys the latter, as it was plainly labelled on the bottle - Sparkling Juice.)_

Naruto jots the note down and then kindly asked Suiran with her order.

"Oh, eto... Paella with Sparkling White Senju, please," she said.

Naruto pours them glasses of water and said, "Your orders will take a while for them to get ready. Please enjoy your wait." And he took the menus and bowed as he walked to the kitchen. Along the way, Mikan-sensei called for him and told him that he must have done this before. He confidentially said to the head teacher that she's right.

* * *

 _Naruto had done his training ever since he was very young. Sometimes he serves his family in a lowly fashion since his former head butler, Grey Nade, taught him the proper steps before his passing years ago, due to natural causes from his old age._

* * *

Then Naruto returned to his duties.

Meanwhile, Selnia was fuming from Naruto managing to waltz around her traps to make him lose his temper, while Suiran can't help but admire the Uzumaki for his tenacity and the sense of integral serenity.

A few minutes later, Naruto was carrying a big dish of Spanish Paella fit for 2 patrons, and 2 more Narutos carrying the sparkling juices and the wine glasses on a tray, and a spare pitcher of water, and made it towards the assigned table. The crowd, along with Selnia and Suiran, were surprised that there are 3 Narutos present as the original said, "Here you are, mademoiselles, your dishes, your juice, and a refill of your glasses. Bon appétit." And he served them with the utmost diligence and skill. Then the doubles dispelled themselves as he was about to leave for an assessment, when all of the sudden, Sanae was bringing out a tray full of chicken-fried steak with Worcestershire sauce and gravy to a neighboring table and she started to trip again as she screamed. Naruto uses his agility and reflexes to catch the dishes that are still in one piece, but the biggest spill was Sanae landing on top of his pants... in a very awkward position, with her big bosom on his face. He managed to move his head and looked around to see the crowd watching him in disbelief and he muttered, "Not...again!"

 **(Iris out)**

 **-LVSN-**

 **(Iris in)**

[In the showers]

Naruto had a rough day for the tenure as a butler-in-training. He prepares to wash the troubles with a not-too-hot shower after Sanae made a nearly colossal blunder on his suit and his pride. He still sees the scars of everyday life as an Uzumaki and Senju heir, and as a shinobi. Perhaps being a butler may have these advantages in a form of lighter work, he thought as was about to turn the knobs. But then, he hears the sound of a disrobement and footsteps that came from none other than Sanae Shikikagami, completely butt naked, after she removed her clothing and her pink undergarments. Naruto was trying to hide his manhood with the door and he anxiously asked, "Sanae-san, what...what are you doing here, 'ttébayo? Especially when you're naked!?"

"I'm... I'm extremely sorry for what just happened, Naruto-kun," the exposed maid-in-training nervously said.

"Don't be," Naruto while he uses the shower stall door as a barrier before he grabbed a nearby towel to cover his modesty.

"I always screw up and give everybody a hard time. Even so, I haven't had any incidents that have caused serious harm... maybe I have... But they're all kept to a minimum... And now, I've been a bad maid," Sanae began to sob.

Naruto felt sorry for the younger Shikikagami and he placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Sanae-san, you don't have to be pessimistic. Those were just the breaks that were getting into you. If you want to do better, then do it. And if you're not cut out for the job, then don't be afraid to voice it out and find something that actually suits you, because right now, I still see you as a girl that just needed the right support."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Sanae said while wiping a tear from her eye as she began to blush, "I still need to apologize properly. To make up for it, please let me scrub your back."

Naruto sweatdropped at the younger twin's suggestion and he slightly objected, "Do you really have to do this? Aren't the teachers going to get on to us being together?"

"It'll be fine," she adamantly replied, "My mother and older sister praised me for washing their backs."

He sweatdropped even more and remarked, "That's not what I was worried about. However, if it's okay with you, then perhaps, may I wash you, as well?"

The students of both genders blushed madly as Sanae drew nervous and heavy breaths and gave her consent. And they took a shower together while still respecting their privacies.

After washing and rinsing themselves, (with Sanae feeling like her bad luck is washing off her body), Naruto went out of the stall first to get some dry towels, but then, Sanae slipped onto a puddle and crashed onto the Uzumaki on his barely protected front and her soft, bare D-cup breasts were pressing on him as well.

( _They were just about one step away from doing something regretful_.)

When they looked at each other, their hearts began to beat faster.

 ***Drip!***

 **-LadyXNinja!-**

Back near the showers, Sanae is on top of Naruto after she had an accident. She wanted to tell him of things that her sister (Saori) had mentioned, like mounting a person and other sexual ideas, but Naruto said that those are the kind of things that only lovers can do and not with people that they just met; it just doesn't work that way. So he carefully moves the danger-proned Sanae away from his body before the knotted part of his towel came loose.

"What are you two doing?"

The voice belonged to Daichi, who was accompanied by the jaw-dropped headmistress, as they saw what's wrong with this picture and the former calmly explained, "Saikyo-san told me to bring you a bathrobe and a towel, but..."

"This... this isn't what it looks like, dattébayo!" the nearly naked Naruto tries to elucidate the situation and Sanae, in her birthday suit, explained, "I just... I just caused him so much trouble, that's why I wanted to make it up to him by scrubbing his back. And suddenly, it became like this! * **sob** *" And she reflexively hugged Naruto while still in her naked glory.

"Yeah, what she said," Naruto agreed, without his part of washing his bathmate's body.

Then Headmistress Tenjoji started to tremble, not from anger, but from the excitement, "Naruto-san... Naruto-san, you have achieved the "Man and Woman in the Shower" and the "Woman on Top" accolades that every young man would want!" She has stars in her eyes as she has visions of erogé games and visual novels hatching in her otaku brain.

Naruto felt utterly embarrassed as he blushed rose madder in front of the witnesses and declared, "THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED, DATTÉBAYO!"

 **-LVSN-**

[En route]

Naruto felt like he wants to hide in a hole for a while after the nearly-big scandal. Shingo and Mitké are walking next to him as they are getting to the next class, while Daichi is perpendicularly behind the boys - very upset with her roommate.

"What a draining day," he moped as felt miserable.

"Cheer up, Naru," Shingo said, "It's the sign of youth."

"Don't remind me..." Naruto murmured as he was remembered about one of his teachers and classmates that said the same thing, only with a peculiarly different manner. ( _The horror, the horror...)_ Thankfully, the bowl-cut bozos were given what for by Principal Senju.

"The headmistress has forgiven you, right?" Mitké curiously asked.

"Like I said, Sanké-san, I haven't done anything really scandalous, 'ttébayo," Naruto retorted, "But the real pressing problem is with Kaoru-san, since "he" was with the Rijichou..."

"Don't look at me, you pervert," Daichi softly scolded, but what she's really saying is, ("Nacchan, we're gonna have ourselves a little talk when we get back to the dorms.")

The boys gave off a worrying expression as Naruto rhetorically asked himself, "Why do I have to suffer from this kind of disgrace?"

And then the servant-ed group head towards the facility with the solar roof for their next lesson.

 **-LVSN-**

[La Piscine - Pool Building]

Mikan-sensei is teaching the students while they're still wearing their servants' uniforms. "If I had known that there is one in the Academy, I would've brought my swimsuit," Naruto murmured.

"Hakureiryo Academy servant-ed trains butlers and maids to do anything they can do to fulfill their master or mistress's requests," Mikan-sensei solemnly explained, "If necessary, they also give advice on matters public and private. Think of it as being a personal secretary. For that, you need to have a lot of knowledge, an obviously exercised body and mind, and good manners to provide the utmost and unyielding care." And she holds a fountain pen in her hands like a sharp knife at Naruto just to give him the "point".

{Note to self: try not to provoke Mikan-sensei or else she'll give me the "business",} Naruto thought as he joined the line with the rest of the students.

Then Mikan-sensei gave out further instructions, "So the lesson of the day will be titled: "Swimming Pool Emergency - Prologue". Everyone is to jump directly into the pool like this."

And the students just did as the teacher said... except Naruto, who was assessing the pool's details. He recalled the length of the area to be about half the size of an Olympic pool (25 meters), the width is about 8 sectional lengths (at least 1 per person across, plus some elbow room), the depth on the deepest end is about 16.2 feet and the shallow end is about 7 feet, and there are 3 diving sections that compensate for the deep end - one that is a 3-meter high springboard, a 5-meter platform, and a 10-meter platform. He knows it, because his family sponsored the construction a few years earlier, and have dedicated the pool to Hakureiryo in one of their companies' name, "The La Piscine Water Bottling Company".

Right now, Naruto has to endure getting wet while wearing a waterlogged tuxedo and the heavy clothing make things harder to stay afloat. Thank goodness for the preparation from his old school all those years ago. That was when Mikan-sensei got close to the Uzumaki and said to him and the students, "For example, your precious employer has fallen off a yacht. If there is no time for you to remove your clothes, you'll have to jump in with them on. Otherwise, you'll live to regret it."

"I think I get the point, sensei," Naruto said with a nervous chuckle, "Unusual things happen sometimes to almost anybody, including the upper-class society. However, there's one little thing I would like to mention that is the most concerning."

"And what is it, Uzumaki-san?" the head teacher asked.

"The rescuers should always look before they leap," and he gauged the distance and dove into the water effortlessly, astonishing the crowd. Mikan-sensei began to think that the new student isn't really a screw-up as some people expected him to be, including herself, and he can possibly help bring in some good male candidates for next year's roster. Secretly, she blushed.

 **-LVSN-**

[Meanwhile, at the dining hall]

Tomomi was at a table, in the middle of a conversation with 2 other ladies-in-waiting... and she's bored for some reason. However, she cannot afford to lose face in front of them as she was sipping into her cup of Earl Grey.

Then she began to eavesdrop onto Selnia and her conversation with Suiran about the rumors of a scandal happened in the showers. That's when Tomomi has a wonderful, awful idea...

[At Selnia's and Suiran's table]

"...seriously, that Uzumaki boob... making a fool out of me for two straight days," the Flameheart ranted to her confidante.

"You don't have to be angry all the time," Suiran concernedly said.

But Selnia insisted, "If I admit defeat like that, Fou-san, it'll tarnish the reputation of the Flameheart family! I must make that uncouth fellow give in, no matter what."

"May I sit here?"

Selnia turned her head to find her nemesis, Tomomi Saikyo standing next to the chair. "Good day to you, Saikyo-san," she said, "Please have a seat."

And Tomomi did and thanked her. "Flameheart-san, I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Oh, that's rich, coming from you," Selnia scoffed.

"Naruto-kun seemed to have offended you with his "kindness" a little while ago. As his friend, I apologize for him," the Saikyo said as the Flameheart and Fou wondered why. "It's because he's new to the life here in this academy. He's actually a nice person, you know. Especially with his family traits."

"Hmph! Who would have believed it?" Selnia rhetorically questioned,

But then Tomomi continued, "Another thing, I don't expect you to understand him right away." The intrigue has gotten both women's attention as Tomomi has an explanation for this.

 **-LVSN-**

[Back at the pool]

Naruto surfaced from the water as he learned to compensate his swimming ability. Mitké was surprised that his classmate is handling while Shingo is trying to get his attention to the maids in their see-through clothing, with their colorful brassieres showing, and their flaunted underwear.

"Like I care about it," the Uzumaki bubbled through the water.

That was when, Tomomi, Suiran, and Selnia (closest to the pool) came by to see how their new classmate is coming along.

"Hi there, Naruto-kun," Tomomi greeted with a wave.

"Tóngyàng ( _Likewise_ ), Naruto-kun," Suiran greeted with a bow.

"Hmph! I only came here because Saikyo-san invited me over," Selnia arrogantly said with hands on her wide hips, "You look really pathetic."

Naruto isn't as thrilled to see the Golden Driller making fun of him, so he retorted, "Did you just come over just to make me feel miserable, Goldie? You look like you have nothing better to do for a lady-in-waiting."

"Hee~hehehee, You look so washed up, it's funny," Selnia mocked in her rudeness, "Now you look more like a commoner."

"Well, for your information, your worshipfulness, those are the risks we take as servants-in-training," he countered, "And say whatever you like, but I suggest that you better not come closer to the pool."

"What did you just say?!" Selnia snapped and grew an angry tic-mark, "You dare to give me orders to a girl like me?!"

 _(She didn't notice Shingo swimming closer as he tried to take a peek under her skirt of her uniform.)_

"It's for your own good," the honest Uzumaki warned, "Mikan-sensei did say that we, servants, are to be as advisers to your kind, so stop holding your drill-locked head so high and listen to what others have to say."

"Oh‽ You're humiliating my hair again!" Selnia threw a fit as she stomped her foot in her tantrum.

"I mean it, Goldie, because dumb Shingo is looking up at you, right under your uniform," the Uzumaki pointed with his thumb.

"Aw, Naru, you gave away my position and I was so close!" the Todoroki whined.

And when Selnia looked down, she sees Shingo looking up at her, so close for him to skirting the skirt. She screamed in her fear as she jumped and cover what's left of her modesty under her uniform and Mikan-sensei tossed some boogie-boards like shuriken and knocked the idiotic pervert on his noggin.

"Todoroki-san, sexual harrassment is definitely a personal foul," the head teacher calmly chided while holding the school's boogie boards with her fingers and a gleam from her glasses.

{Shingo, you're just as bad as that Ero-sennin and his Icha Icha magazine racket!} Naruto stared at his male classmate with discontent.

Selnia was infuriated even further and complained, "Oh, you! You've humiliated me yet again! You're so incorrigible!"

"It serves you right for not heeding my warning, didn't I?" Naruto remarked with a smirk, "You can only blame your lack of ability."

Tomomi and Suiran snickered like snakes, because they knew that Naruto was right about their friend's error.

"Shut up!" Selnia's tension began to boil over as her hair began to spin, "You keep confounding me again, and again, and again as if it was necessary! I'll never understand you!"

But just then, a plumage of scattered flower petals stopped the argument as an upper-ed man appeared from the high dive platform and said, "Everyone, calm yourselves." It was a narcissistic man with long, pinkish hair, who is acting like a show-off wearing a gaudy white uniform as he declared, "Fighting is wretchedly ugly; it only sours your status. In order to soothe your angry heart, you have to admire beautiful objects! And that object is me, Toichiro Kazamatsuri!" He made a pose like Venus from a painting and continued, "Even the beautiful goddesses are envious. Even if it's within the vastless universe, my status will remain unchanged. Now admire... my beautiful pose!" And he took a dive with a big splash as the maids disgustingly moved out of the way, for they particularly don't like the gaudy goon's "taste".

Naruto thinks that the show-off is roughly in the same class as Rock Lee and Maito Gai in terms of their kind of manliness, it's revolting. "Who the cuss is he?" his words fell out of his mouth.

"He calls himself, "Toichiro Kazamatsuri", but his real name is Daikiji," Mitké awkwardly answered.

"He's the upper-ed guy I told you about," the dazed Shingo commented as he floats along the water.

"That's him‽" the blond butler exclaimed, "We are so doomed." And he secretly uses his Kagé Bunshin to fish the unconscious narcissist out of the deep water before dispersing them. As much as he disliked the guy, he can't just leave his fellow classmate behind, drowning in the pool. It would break his nindo and his pride as a man.

That was when Mikan-sensei came to the pool controls and said, "Time's up. We move onto the next part." And she activated a switch to simulated choppy and rough currents of water. The maids and butlers began to fight against the turbulence while Naruto is holding his own. ( _He did get his A's at Swimming_.)

"This is a situation where a guerrilla is pursuing. You have to swim across swiftly flowing waters with whatever you have on," Mikan-sensei explained further.

{If that's whatever it takes, then...} Naruto thought as he had experienced a real situation before in Shinobi Academy as he kept on swimming.

Tomomi, Selnia, and Suiran did notice that their classmate is handling his situation with the greatest of ease.

It was smooth sailing in a sense... that is, until the Uzumaki noticed that Sanae is panicking as she is drifting towards him, screaming. Naruto grabbed the hapless twin as she clings to him as she cries, "Save me! I'm drowning!"

"Sanae-san, you got to calm yourself and keep floating! I've got you!" Naruto yelled through the splashing noise, but then he noticed that Sanae had just fainted from the distress. So he called out, "Mikan-sensei! Permission to be excused? We got an emergency!"

The head teacher stopped the simulation and consented, "You are excused, Uzumaki-san. Take her to the infirmary to let her rest. We'll discuss what happened later."

"Hai!" Naruto replied and he used his ability to walk on the water's surface and carried the downed Shikikagami, in a fireman's carry, out of the pool and ran like a gazelle to the main building. The witnesses, as well as the upper-ed students and Daikiji were amazed to see their fellow classmate managed to pull such a feat that no normal man can handle. Even Mikan-sensei never knew that Naruto was a former alumnus from Shinobi Academy that can possibly match wits with her. Maybe he can help her solve some of her problems, somehow...

 **-LVSN-**

[Main Building, Infirmary]

Naruto puts Sanae on a vacant bed and undresses her clothing to avoid letting her catch cold, while he uses his shadow double to get some spare clothing and some towels, in 3 minutes flat, and dispelled itself. He swapped his wet tuxedo set and dried himself before putting his casual clothes on and resumed drying Sanae off with the extra large no-twist towel. She doesn't have her lungs full of water, but he felt her body shivering madly from the fear of drowning and from being soaking wet. So he remembered a few steps of keeping a partner warm through exchanging body heat to each other, comforting the frightened Shikikagami as she began to fall asleep. He, too, decided to rest for a while, after all the hullabaloo had occurred as he shuts the curtain and nestled next to the modestly covered maid-in-training to keep her warm.

But before Naruto knew it, an hour has passed and he woke up with the pair of D-cup breasts squeezing against his chest and the towel slipped off Sanae's body, forgetting her modesty. The younger twin began kissing all over his face, thanking him for saving her life. The Uzumaki didn't exactly know what Sanae was trying to say after he helped her out of a jam; that, and he gets a flavor of a something like a honeydew melon from one of the random kisses on his mouth.

That's when Tomomi came in, with a jealous look on her face as she sees Naruto with a naked Sanae in the infirmary bed. "Naruto-kun, what is the meaning of this?" she asked with an evil grin on her face.

The twin began to shiver as she sees not just Tomomi scaring her with her dark vibes, but the blond Uzumaki also making a evil smile of his own and said, "Well, Tomomi-chan, I just saved a life of our fellow classmate. And I see that you've personally came here just to check up on us. Are you up to something?"

"Whatever do you mean," the Saikyo heiress calmly and ominously replied. She toned down her rivalry personality as she turned to Sanae and asked, "Would you excuse us, Shikikagami-san? We're going to have a talk between close friends."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "And you'd best be putting some clothes on, or otherwise, I'll confuse you for your sister." And the Uzumaki closes the dividing curtain to give the blushing Sanae some visual privacy while he and Tomomi sit on a different bed, continuing their conversation as the latter questioned, "You haven't changed, have you, Naruto?" She got behind her friend's shoulder with a fiendish smile.

"Well, other than your surname, you're still got those wily ways of yours," Naruto remarked as he glanced at Tomomi's expression.

They sat and talked about many things about what happened while they've been far apart, Tomomi with her family matters and how she got into the upper-ed class since her debut in Junior High, and then came Naruto's explanation of why he has an aspiration, "For as long as I can remember, I admired the servitude of the working class. We, of the Uzumaki and Senju clans, are known to have the devil's luck when it comes to making money and invested through many good companies. At first, my parents objected for me to be working when they provided with the riches of splendor, but my trusted companions ( _the servants_ ) trusted me to help train me to live the hard life: how to cook meals, cleaning, maintaining the premises, serving guests, among many other things. By the time I graduated grade school, I was enlisted into my family's military school, Shinobi Academy, where I worked hard and completed it with high marks, and believe me, Shinobi Academy is no walk in the park."

Tomomi and an eavesdropping Sanae from the curtains were surprised and amazed that Naruto is more that what he seems as a servant-ed student. Then Saikyo asked Naruto why is he is entering Hakureiryo in the lowly tier and he answered, "My mother was an alumna from this academy years ago and recommended me to enter there. That, and my parents are the few of the sponsors for this academy's funding. I chose the servant-ed to see what it's like to treat the upper-ed students and vice-versa."

Tomomi understood the situation as she agreed to help him with the situations at hand and said, "I'll help you get used to life here." She knows that Naruto is a fast learner.

"How gracious and generous of you, Tomomi-chan," Naruto remarked with a hint of sarcasm, "I guess I should be thankful, however, it seems that we got ourselves a "slinky spy" near the entrance." He knows this because of his senses and that he smells the essence of an Englishwoman.

And sure enough, both Tomomi and Naruto got out of the bed and slide the door to reveal none other than Selnia overhearing them from the other side with a hand next to her ear.

"Ahem, ahem!" the Uzumaki makes some fake throat clearing noises to get the Flameheart's attention as he gives off a sweatdrop and an annoyed look. The golden driller got caught and felt rather flustered in embarrassment and quickly shut the door. After a few awkwardly moments, Selnia opened the door again and admitted, "I... I was just passing by, you know. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, you know."

"Sure you did," Naruto sarcastically said, "So whatever's the matter, ojosama ( _upper-ed lady_ )?"

"I was checking to see if everything's all right," Selnia said as she is still keeping her pride as a front, "You're such a louse when you're..." But then, she noticed a silhouette of a woman showing through the curtain by the rays of the sunset, and she began to blush madly and exclaimed, "What are you doing here with a maid half-dressed‽ Don't tell me you didn't..."

Naruto calmly explained that Sanae nearly had a panic attack from her being unable to swim from the hard currents and that he had to do something from his lessons from his old school from Survival 101 - How to keep a partner warm from a cold situation. Sanae poked her head through the curtain and nodded in agreement.

Selnia's mind was letting out steam through her ears from her wild imagination of the blond Uzumaki's shameless actions that are in a different league than Shingo's.

That's when Tomomi started giggling from the dramatic scene.

"Hey, Saikyo-san, what's so funny?" the Flameheart blushingly asked her classmate.

"It's nothing..." the she-devil chuckled from her amusement, "Excuse me...but..."

While Selnia scoffed at the situation that she just can't win, Tomomi thought to herself, {Looks like things won't be so boring after all.}

Later, Mikan-sensei came by to the infirmary to see how her students are coming along. She decided to let the nearly scandalous incident slide due to certain technicalities and gave both Naruto and Sanae passing grades and left the room.

That's when Naruto decided to call it a night and said good night to the girls, but not before he made them to keep his family business a secret for the time being. And then, he takes his belongings and walked back to his dorm and have a heart-to-heart talk with his roommate/best friend. Thankfully, Daichi forgave him and she gave him a peck on the cheek. She knew that she always liked Naruto.

It was a hard day's work for the undercover butler-in-training as he sits on his desk working on his homework.

"What a day this has been, 'ttébayo."

§

 **To be continued...** ==»

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, another chapter finished from the salt mines. I recently got the Blu-Ray version of the series and, sad to say, I'm rather disappointed that the contents are lacking the certain specials (mind you, it's mainly for the fanboys), the subtitles sometimes have things that have much to be desired, (Ex. - A female student calling Daichi a Miss on Episode 1, while trying not to give the particular secret away) and that there aren't enough extras to pique my interest. But other than that, the series is entertaining, to say the least. Thankfully there certain sites that helped me with the appropriate parts for inspiration, including the alternative translations to help it make sense.

Anyhow, I'm in the middle of juggling stories, so I'll just do them one day at a time.

* * *

The heat will be on!

\- blukmage19


	4. Episode 3

Episode 3

 _Card X Lady?!_

* * *

§

 **[In the Academy]**

Mimina Osawa, age 19, 2nd Year Senior High, is in a big dilemma as she sits near the desk at the library with her sketching utensils sorted out. She has a letter saying,

 _"We look forward to your drawing for the special edition."_

Unfortunately, poor Mimina is feeling like the pressure of the demands is getting too much for her as she sighingly packed her belongings and headed out of the library, only to bump into the very tall Naruto, who said to her, "Whoops! Careful." The Uzumaki looked down at the miniscule classmate asked if she's alright and Minina replied with a quick yes. Naruto explained that he has a few projects in the library that he needed to finish, when he notices her sketchbook and asked her about how is she doing. She was about to act defensive with her troubles of showing her works, but her underclassman said, "Don't worry about it, Sempai. I won't force you if you don't want to."

"Al...alright, Mimina understands," the small woman said, "But just to let you know, your Sempai is already 19 years old and a lady. If...if you don't respect your upperclassmen and treat them with courtesy, or else... Minina will get angry at you!" Her purple ribbons on her hair started flapping like there's a butterfly on the back of her head, as she turned and walked away.

She took a brief backward glance at Naruto who waved at her saying, "Please be careful on your way." And she went off to do her own project.

Naruto took a deep sigh as he has a premonition of what his classmate, Tomomi, is up to.

"Tomomi-chan, I know you're bound to do something crazy. Just don't let it be something stupid, 'ttébayo."

 **-LVSN-**

[In the main building - Main Hallway]

The next day followed as Tomomi asked Naruto a favor, by means of a special card.

"A Partner Card?" the butler-in-training asked as the Saikyo showed him a decorated card with the picture of a dove and a green ribbon near the paralleled corners of the card and answered, "That's right. This is what it looks like."

"I have heard from Mother that the Servant-ed can't take the exams without this form of affidavit. Should I take it?"

Tomomi teased her target by moving away from the butler-in-training and said, "Naruto, you're being such an idiot, aren't you? Listen, the Servant-ed will have to take a practical exam. And you need a partner in order to participate. This card is the proof that you're the partner. You understand?"

"Loud and clear, ojosama," Naruto replied with a mock-salute.

"Good," she said with the card next to her chin, "All you have to do is to properly ask an Upper-ed student. That's all there is."

"Oh-ho, basic negotiations, I see," Naruto understood the gist, although some girls don't exactly like him because of his appearance and his somewhat over-the-top antics that he went through (or maybe it's a bad case of androphobia, better known as the fear of men).

"Here, I'm giving this to you," Tomomi passes the card to her friend.

"Just like that?" he curiously asked.

"Of course. You're my childhood friend that has enrolled in our school, after all," the crafty Saikyo simply explained, "I'll let you join the exam. It's like I said, I'll help you. ***evil smirk*** "

"Golly, Tomomi-chan, I didn't know you cared," Naruto remarked before giving off an evil smirk of his own, **"Something tells me that you're planning something devilish, To-mo-mi-chan."**

 **"Oh? You make it sound like I'm a dark and evil person, Na-ru-to-kun,"** Tomomi started to laugh fiendishly.

 **"Well, aren't you?"** Naruto cackled fiendishly, too.

The halls appeared that the lights have suddenly gone out as both prankster rivals laughing at each other like two archdemons as the onlookers began to shiver from the unexplainable chill in the air, but then, the dramatic suspense stopped...

Tomomi gave the card to him and said, "Here. Make sure you look after it properly."

"Thank you, 'ojosama'," Naruto accepted the open invitation.

"Oh, my!"

That particular voice rang out in a rather haughtily fashion as Naruto turned around to see Selnia standing in the hall. "I thought I felt some vulgar aura nearby, so I figured that it was coming from you, Uzumaki-san."

"Oh, it's just you, Goldie," Naruto retorted with a sigh.

Selnia sported a tic-mark from Naruto's attitude and declared, "You have the nerve to say it me like that?! Seriously, that's why I can't stand flippant people like you!"

"Oh, do forgive your humble servant-in-training for his cluelessness, Whatever shall I do," Naruto mockingly pleaded and took a humble bow, "So, do you need something from me?"

"That's right," the Flameheart trying to entice her foe with her Partner Card, "I have one. I guess that nobody else would give you this card. You know you want it, right?"

"Uh, Goldie," Naruto tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"If you want it, you imbecile, then apologize to me!" the Flameheart persistently demanded, but Naruto puts his foot down and said, "Flameheart-san, stop for a minute and listen to me!" She got off of her prideful self and obeyed as she looked at the stern Uzumaki butler who took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "Unfortunately, ojo-san, you spoke up too little too late, because I'm already taken, dattébayo."

Suddenly, the Flameheart heiress 'turned to stone' from her world crashing down on herself and she listened to what Naruto had to say, "Like I said, Saikyo-san already gave one to me."

Tomomi stepped forward and explained, "Since he's new to this place and as his childhood friend, I have the obligation to help him. Right, Naruto-kun?"

"Sure," the butler-in-training reluctantly agreed before turning attention to Selnia, "Maybe some other time, perhaps?"

The Flameheart got mad from her frustration as she began to tear up and started to act childish as she declared, "You...you better watch yourself! ***Pbbbt!*** " She made a raspberry noise with her tongue and walked away in a huff.

"Why do I have to put up with this, dattébayo?" Naruto rhetorically asked, while Tomomi made another of her fiendish grin behind his back.

 **-LVSN-**

[Meanwhile, at the campus grounds]

Mimina is sitting near the back of the bench, trying to find a way to get some inspiration for her project on a blank canvas and her sharpened pencil, when suddenly, Daikiji (the self-absorbed narcissistic bum) exposing his bare chest (with his manhood under his one-piece suit absolutely **CENSORED** ). As he shows off his...(*ahem-hem-hem!*)...'beauty', Daikiji says with a rosy prop behind him, "At first, you were about to draw the scenery. But as long as I, Toichiro Kazumatsuri, step into the picture, it becomes a historical piece that even the 4 artists of the Renaissance can't even compare it to."

But then, for some strange reason, Mimina made a hasty retreat as she declined to take the show-off's request, making himself fall on his background prop and breaking it, along with his pride.

 **-LVSN-**

[In the First Year Classroom]

"I have a total of 3 cards," Mitké said to Naruto.

"Wow, that's mighty impressive of you," the Uzumaki said.

"It was nothing, but Kaoru-kun probably got even more," the boyish student said from what he heard from the grapevine.

"And the poor "guy", "he" got a few of Upper-ed students giving "him" their cards."

Daichi is fretting over being surrounded by the somewhat unwanted attention and Naruto couldn't blame her for being a woman in men's clothing, no thanks to her pharisaic widower father. In fact, poor Daichi is very much like on the opposite end of the spectrum of the former class bully (cad, thief, and a downright spoiled brat of a crook) of his old school, Sasuke Uchiha.

( _At least, Daichi learned to appreciate the attention, more or less_.)

Then Naruto realizes that something is missing in the classroom. "Say, Mitké-san, where's Todoroki at? The test is tomorrow. I wonder if his luck's holding out."

"Well... about Shingo-kun," Mitké was about to explain when Selnia, standing near the entryway, started to feel uneasy as she exclaimed, "Wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?"

"I beg of you, Flameheart-ojochan!" Shingo pleaded and begged as he kowtows, "Please give your card to me, Shingo Todoroki!"

"Why should I give it to the likes of you‽" the Englishwoman questioned with an sense of uncertainty.

"Don't say that," Shingo tries to win the Flameheart over, "As long as you can give me your card, I'll do anything you say! Let me be a slave to you for the day or at even give you a kiss!"

"Careful, Shingo," Naruto warned, "You mustn't dare to approach a girl like that or you'll be sorry."

But the Todoroki just paid no heed to Naruto's warning and he began to move towards his "prey" like a 4-legged bug and was just about to tilt his head to get the 'money shot' he desired: Selnia in her sexy panties. And the Flameheart got scared of the perverted butler-in-training and her naïveté got the best of her as she fled for her little life. What she didn't see was that Naruto managed to pounce onto Shingo's back and said, "You're a sick man, Todoroki, because you're acting like a fool in front of your classmates, you doddering four-flusher! Now you'll have to take the consequences." And Naruto grabbed the perverted idiot's legs and did the Boston Crab ( _a submission move_ ), making his opponent feel like he's in sheer agony as the former growled, "Now apologize to Flameheart-san before you'll end up in a worse fix!"

Shingo didn't want to end up in crutches for his wonton desires, so he tapped out and cried Uncle, before Naruto releases his grip and returned to his seat, with the witnesses watching as if the butler-in-training is a like a ferocious tiger, and the perverted fool began to walk with a limp, in search of other skirts to chase.

"That Todoroki," the Uzumaki grumbled, "He won't be able to get the Partner Card at the rate he's going."

For once, Mitké agreed with Naruto.

 **-LVSN-**

[The next day, at the Audio/Visual (A/V) Room]

Naruto arrived just in time as he sits near Tomomi's seat. His partner was reading the upcoming events involving a certain artist with an interview. Naruto began to think that this is probably what the Saikyo is planning.

Then Mikan-sensei approaches the podium to make her announcement, "I see that most of the candidates are here, although I see a few absentees unable to accept the invitation. They will be taking some disciplinary actions at a later notice.

Shingo, along with some maids and the Upper-ed students of 1st Year were unable to meet each other's demands as Naruto observed the empty seats.

"Alright, then," Mikan-sensei declared, "I shall reveal what June's Servant-ed examination imposes. For today's lesson, you have to..."

Mikan-sensei is building the suspense (which it's starting to get terrible) as the students anticipating what their teacher is about to say. Naruto is tensed, the Servant-ed is tensed, everybody except the head teacher is tensed.

"...be faithful to your master or mistress. That's all."

{All of the waiting for that?} Naruto thought as he gave off a disappointing look.

"Starting from now, until 5pm, please carry out the orders of your assigned partner. After that, you are to share a simple reflection with your Upper-ed partner plus a 5-paragraph evaluation. That is all. Class dismissed."

The students got up from their seats and left to their duties. Naruto looked down and see Tomomi hatching another of her sinister tricks. " **Well then, what shall we start first?** " she thought out loud with a darkly aura surrounding her. At first, she just wanted to humiliate her butler partner to make him do something stupid, but Naruto warned Tomomi, "Whatever it is that you're thinking, it better not be something that we all are going to regret. It won't give us a good report."

"You're right," Tomomi agreed as the aura was toned down, "Making you run around the girls' dormitories and locking you in the girl's toilet room without a proper reason isn't such a good idea."

The Uzumaki had just prevented a huge catastrophe that may end up kicking the boys out of the campus for good and resume its all-girls policy, until the wily Saikyo just thought up of something else, "Ah-ha! I just got a brilliant-beyond-brilliant idea."

"Oh, do elucidate, ojo-sama," Naruto said as he is feeling some good vibrations.

"I decided on what you need to do," Tomomi suggested and she and Naruto go into a huddle to carry out the plan, with the rest of the onlookers assumed that this could spell trouble; Big trouble.

 **-LVSN-**

[In the music room]

Tomomi assigned Naruto to help out with Mimina and her project.

The little lady was thinking about sketching the piano, but she was in a daze for about half an hour. The petit woman has trouble with sketching about anything. At first, Mimina protested to her former acquaintance about him not being here, but Naruto explained that his partner ordered him to, as part of the exam. Mimina reluctantly obliged to Naruto's consenting. Maybe he'll find a way to help his sempai to get her back into the groove. So they left the room to find something else for a change.

[Meanwhile, in the hallway]

Tomomi was watching them from a distance to see how her partner is progressing.

"The prospects look good," she said to herself, "Anyway, what brings you here, dear Flameheart-san?"

Selnia was spying on Tomomi and Naruto from the adjacent room behind her rival, after she got caught in the act. "Th-that's because that I noticed you guys while I was taking a walk," she explained with brief stutter. (She gave her Partner card to a different student and carried out the orders so that she wouldn't end up taking a make-up test with a leftover Servant-ed student, namely Shingo.)

"So you followed me, didn't you?" the Saikyo guessed, "It's because you're worried Osawa-san."

"Precisely, I'm just here to monitor that vulgar pretender, so that he doesn't do anything perverted to her," Selnia said with her arms crossed.

"Really. You said 'monitor'," Tomomi faking her surprise, "Flameheart-san, don't tell me you're this eager to observe Naruto-kun?"

"N-n-n-no, it's not like that!" Selnia stammered in her denial.

But then, Tomomi calm things down and said, "Well, it's okay if you want to come along, but you have to keep quiet. His awareness if his surroundings are exceptionally well."

The Flameheart pouted from her unlikely insistance.

 **-LadyXNinja!-**

[Art Room]

Daichi and Mitké were posing in front of the group of Upper-ed students. They were also partially stripped down to add some pizzazz to the artists' tastes and curiosity.

"Why do I have to do things like this?" Daichi complained while trying to maintain the pose.

"It can't be helped," Mitké said as he was holding Daichi, "They wanted us to be the models for the exam."

Then the ladies-in-waiting requested both of the butlers to take off their clothes to add a splash of color to their art as the other girls swoon at the idea. However, Daichi refused, because of her "secret" kind of reasons.

That was when Naruto and Mimina unintentionally barged in the room. The former apologized and said, "I didn't know that this place was occupied, 'ttébayo." He cheered Daichi and Mitké and calmly exited the room to search for something else and excused themselves. The girls shrieked at Naruto's intrusion as Mitké said, "Thank goodness that our orders were relaxing."

"At least, those two saved us from further embarrassment," the crossdresser commented.

 **-LVSN-**

[Outside on the campus grounds]

Mimina found something that caught her eye: a stray white kitten grooming itself. But just as she was about to sketch on her drawing pad, the kitten ran away. She then requests Naruto to help her catch the runaway kitten.

After a few panty-flaunting and awkward moments of letting the elusive rogue of a feline slip through their fingers, Naruto finally managed to catch the kitten and then, it decides to take a catnap on his lap. The Uzumaki butler-in-training is trying his darndest to keep still as Mimina began drawing a relaxed model with the cat on top of his lap. And just as the petit woman had just finished with the last details, the kitten left, leaving her rather upset. That, and they are getting rather hungry.

So they decided to have a break and have a luncheon in the dining hall.

 **-LVSN-**

[At the dining hall]

Naruto brought out a gourmet submarine sandwich with the fixings - fit for 2, a glass of water for himself, and a short glass of squeezed Valèncian orange juice ( _the fruit itself was imported from València, Spain_ ) for the little lady. And he takes a seat on the other side of the table and asked for forgiveness for letting the little cat run away and to get reacquainted with each other. Mimina is still determined to get another sketch of the kitten, but she decided to temporarily halt her project, due to a growling stomach.

Naruto and Mimina talked about the things they've been doing while they were apart for a long time. And the Osawa noticed that Naruto has gotten a lot taller since their last visit in the hospital, while she hasn't gotten much change in herself. Then Naruto realized an important question, "Do you remember who was your doctor while staying there?"

"Minina thinks that a man named Orochi-sensei ( _Dr. Orochi_ ) and his assistant... some guy named Yakushi were the ones who are trying to treat me when Minima was unwell," the Osawa remembered the details.

That was when Naruto recalled the incidents in the hospital involving malpractices that were made by these two culprits by the real names of Orochimaru ( _a snake of a man who's Practitioner's License was revoked_ ) and Kabuto Yakushi ( _the cowardly snake's sidekick and partner-in-crime_ ) were involved with his family's longtime enemy, Danzo Shimura ( _the magistrate's advocate_ ). Thankfully, they, along with a few important figures, were caught red-handed (covered by a special red dye-pack, no doubt) and were tried and were sentenced to life imprisonment, plus solitary confinement and restitution.

( _That incident happened on the last year of Naruto's tenure in Shinobi Academy and the emperor was indebted to him again for the removal of the corrupted politicians and the group of the most wanted crooks, besides an earlier incident._ )

But just as Naruto was getting to change the subject, three other Upper-ed students came by to see the famous Osawa on the dining hall. They appeared to be fanatics of the famous woman's works, but when they see Naruto seated next to their child-like idol, they don't like him on the count of their misconceptions of the transfer student, (rumored to be a pervert far worse than Todoroki). Then the trio began to suspect that he is going to molest their idol ( _under a pretense that Osawa looked much younger than him_ ).

"Oh? And what does your servant want to bring to you, after treating him like an ogre or a devil?" Naruto appeared from behind the student trio (and not being in a good mood), making them flinch in fear. They turned to see Naruto behind them and the same Naruto seated next to Mimina, wondering they're seeing double. So one of the students said to the closest one and nervously said, "Oh...nothing." She turned to Mimina and said, "A...ano, Osawa-san. I'm looking forward to your new work, good luck." And the students walked out of the hall, for they don't want to get harassed by the so-called child molester.

( _The Naruto next to the student trio was actually a double as it poofed itself after finishing the job._ )

Naruto noticed that Mimina is feeling depressed from something that made her upset. "Sempai, what's wrong?"

"Don't follow me," Mimina said with tears in her eyes as she moved out of her seat, "Just go away, you've done enough."

Naruto felt so bad about the way this is going, but then he said, "You might want to watch that step..."

But it was too late, Mimina stepped on an overly slick spot of the floor and she slipped and fell on her front, face first; unintentionally showing off her childish pair of panties in front of Naruto.

{Is she really such a little kid?} Naruto murmured as he tries to help the pitiful Osawa. As he carried her up, Mimina seemed to have twisted her ankle from the slip. So he uses his Shadow Doubles to clean up while he ( _the original_ ) takes her to the infirmary.

"Ho!" the doubles obeyed and they went on their separate ways.

 **-LVSN-**

[The hall near the infirmary]

Selnia is eavesdropping near the corner closest to the location, with Tomomi supervising behind her. They were watching them as they entered the infirmary. That was when the Flameheart began to have wild and vivid imaginations of the two students playing a naughty and sexy version of "Doctor", with Mimina dressed as a nurse wearing a gown and a childish pair of bear-printed underwear and tights, and Naruto as the perverted doctor ready to give his "client" for a "thorough examination", and a wild night in bed with Mimina.

"Th-th-th-th-th-that beast!" the Flameheart nearly yelled from her assumptions.

However, Tomomi puts a cork in her classmate's ranting by putting her arm on top of Selnia's head and chided, "Ah, Flameheart-san, seriously, you must have such vivid ideas with them."

"Th-that's not what I meant," Selnia blushed as she denied, "I'm only suggesting one of those possibilities- - and will you get your arm off of me‽"

"Shh!" Tomomi silenced, "Be quiet and let's see now."

The Flameheart pouted as she and the Saikyo watched the scene inside.

[Inside the infirmary]

Naruto is binding the sprain on Mimina's ankle with bandage wrappings and special salves that he learned from his family ( _mostly from his cousin Shizuné and from his ex-girlfriend (and former stalker) Hinata Hyuga_ ). He bound not too tightly with the bandages around the ankle and foot, plus the first-aid students gave the advice of not using that foot for a while until she is ready to take them off, Naruto has done a good deed for the little lady. When he noticed that Mimina has a bruise on one of Mimina's fingers, he told her that he's using an antiseptic solution on her finger before putting on a band-aid. As he wiped the wound, Naruto noticed that there's a strange miniaturized seal, the size of a wart, placed on her finger set by a rather sloppy and careless Seal Master that made resemblances of the markings of an inhibiting seal, preventing her proper growth as a woman. The damage has been done from her ordeal, so he kept his silence and used a special band-aid with a secret time-delayed counter-seal to nullify the original seal's curse.

"Now that's that and it'll be okay," Naruto said as he finished patching her up.

"You're different from the others," Mimina said that got the Uzumaki his attention, "If it was somebody else, they'd make a bigger fuss if they see Mimina's finger getting hurt. They'll probably say "these are expensive porcelain fingers" or something like that. And the reason why is because my fingers are important for drawing."

"Now why do you have to say that, dattébayo?" Naruto objected with a question, "It's just not right to say that they are important because they can only do good drawings, Mimina-chan. It's like you said, my fingers are important, too." And he shows his hands and fingers and explained, "You see, my fingers can do more than just being used to put a plaster on an injured person and can do lots of other things."

The simple explanation won the heart of a young woman named Mimina Osawa. "Naruto-kun, you really are lightheaded," she chuckled from Naruto's kindly example.

But just before they resume the hunt for that lost cat, Mimina asked Naruto if he can massage her shoulders and arms so she can get her artistry a better workout.

He consented and the Osawa removed her out of season sweater and her undershirt to help with her targeted areas. While busying rubbing and relaxing the little underclasswoman's muscles, Naruto noticed the Mimina has more seals revealing to her back, arms, and the back of her neck. The miniature seal is probably a key to reveal the other hidden seals inhibiting her mind and body, so he carefully removed the seals as he warned, "Mimina-chan, there will be some momentary discomfort, but in the morning, you'll be a brand new woman. That, I believe it." And he began the procedures to make the unfortunate Osawa feel better.

After the massaging is done (along with the removal of the restricting seals), Mimina is redressed and Naruto then carried her on his shoulders like a child on an abled father's own, because her ankle still needs to rest. So they went outside in search for their intended subject.

 **-LVSN-**

[Outside at the campus grounds]

"It's a bit embarrassing," Mimina said as she was riding on Naruto's shoulders.

"If I say that I'm not embarrassed at this situation, I'd be lying, dattébayo," Naruto confessed as he helped search for the lost kitten.

As they were looking, with the butler-in-training doing his duty, Mimina told Naruto about her life in the hospital from an unexplainable illness that left her bedridden, with nothing better to do. So she tried to do drawings with a pencil and some paper to pass the time. Then one day, her father brought his friend to help put her into competitions and pay her for her patronage. However, it seems that life gets in the way of her hobby as more and more people wanted her drawings. At first, Mimina thought she needed to work hard and draw, but then, she just seemed to have lost her motivation to meet the public demands; it was so bad, the young woman couldn't get herself to draw anything. And that's because she wanted to draw the things she liked at her own pace.

Naruto never felt even more sorry for his friend. It's much like himself in his hurried life as an honor student in his old schools that he attended; sometimes, there's some things that the heir of the Uzumakis and Senjus that he just had to take to honor their legacies and he can't afford to lose them and disappoint his predecessors.

But just as he was about to speak, the students heard a gasp from the same upper-ed student trio they met earlier.

The first girl demandingly asked, "Just...what you think you're doing?"

Naruto stopped and explained to the girls, "Oh, this? It's part of the exam I - -"

"It...it's Osawa-san. Put her down, quickly," the second girl interrupted as they were anxious about Naruto carrying their idol, "If you don't, I'm going to..."

"You won't be doing anything of the sort," Naruto countered with an interruption of his own, "Osawa-sempai had gotten herself into an accident and sprained her ankle. So I obliged myself to help her get to where she wants to go."

"But you don't understand the value of Osawa-san," the third girl argued while Mimina is starting to feel rather sad, "She has a mission to draw for those love art - -"

"Hold it right there," the Uzumaki objected, "Mimina-sempai doesn't want to draw for the sake of anybody." The rebuttal got the little lady's attention as she hears what Naruto is stating, "She only wants to do her hobby for her own liking. So, please let her express herself freely." Naruto's reasoning somehow touched Mimina's heart.

The chauvinistic trio tried to object, but then they see what looked like a real ogre ( _the Zatch Bell variety_ ) that is about to scare the panties off of them as he declared, **"Or do have I to make you understand about what a real ogre or a devil of a person can really do to the likes of you? Well‽"**

The girls were scared stupid and they ran away from the scene, hoping that they won't get caught by the monster with insidious teeth.

{A simple genjutsu inspired by one of my favorite shows and they still couldn't handle it. What a shame,} Naruto thought to himself.

"Eto...Naruto-kun, what did you do to scare them away like that?" Mimina asked.

"Nothing," the butler-in-training kept his secret to himself, "It's likely that these girls never understood the true measures of other people and I don't blame them...much. Anyhow, if you don't feel like drawing, then don't. You really don't have to force yourself to do what others say, just do whatever you want. So if there are people forcing you to draw, don't be afraid to stand up for your rights. And don't forget that there are folks like me that'll be here to help you out."

Mimina thanked the Uzumaki with a cheerful smile that she never had for a long time. And that's when a most coincidental opportunity arises by the chance meeting of the same kitten showed up in front of them.

(Elsewhere, hidden in the bushes, Tomomi and Selnia were watching them they see how the drama was unfolding. Selnia is still suspicious Naruto's activities and Tomomi didn't expect some things to happen.)

They then take the kitten near the monolith at the old building as Mimina sat down and begin to sketch Naruto, the kitten, and the scenery. The mission that Tomomi requested was going along first-rate. And the acquaintances finally resume their conversations, after helping the kitten get to the veterinarian in the Academy.

( _The school sometimes find lost animals that have somehow strayed into the school grounds. So they have lessons for both the Upper and Servant students with handling pets in the master/mistress's abodes_.)

Mimina also kissed Naruto on the cheek, thanking him for his services.

 **-LVSN-**

[Around 17:00 Hours/5:00 pm]

Although the sky is a few hours away until sunset, Mimina fell asleep from the excitement that she and Naruto went through. The Uzumaki butler carried the tired-out Osawa in a princess style, as well as with her supplies. Along the way, Naruto came across Tomomi, without Selnia, as she is awaiting her "servant". She joined them as she noticed the situation and interjected, "My, oh my, she fell asleep?"

"And you were anticipating for this to happen, 'ttébayo?" Naruto suspiciously questioned.

"Uh-huh. That's because I like her drawings," she answered, "Even if I would lie to Mimina-san, I still couldn't get myself to say things like "You really don't have to force yourself to do what others say"."

"So you let someone like me who is unbiased about Mimina-sempai's drawings to accompany her?" Naruto realizes, "You really are a schemer, Tomomi-chan."

Tomomi chuckled and said, "Thank you for the compliment. You can look forward to your exam results."

"Thanks," he said as he reminded himself of one particular note, "I almost forgot. If you want to check on me, you really shouldn't bring anyone like Goldie involved."

"Oh, dear," the Saikyo interjected, "How did you know?"

"Well, for one thing, she makes a lousy spy, because she couldn't keep her emotions in check," he explained, "Anybody would have found out, dattébayo."

Tomomi gave off a sheepish grin as she and Naruto walked to the Upper-ed dorms to take Mimina to her bedroom to let her rest. Then they went to the library to begin their assessment and the 5-paragraph essay before turning in for the night.

 **-LVSN-**

[Later that night]

Mimina woke up from her nap as she found herself in her bedroom and Naruto left a note thanking her for the company and that he and Tomomi personally left her in her bed. She then undressed herself before taking a shower in her bathroom and also took off the wrappings on her ankle, now that she can walk again. Mimina has a particular birthmark on the coccyx of her back ( _the tailbone_ ), close to the buttocks, that resembles a cute black heart as she is washing herself. She never felt so glad before ever since her old friend cheered her up.

And as she submerged into the hot bath, the bandage on her finger reminded the Osawa about the brilliant adventure that have brought her joy and happiness that she has longed for.

 **-LVSN-**

[A few days later, at the A/V Room]

Naruto was waiting as he was sitting down at his chair as Tomomi walked down the stairs to show him the latest edition of an art magazine. He skimmed the pages until he found Mimina's page with and her interview with the press. It shows her being slightly taller and shows a smiling face that is priceless to any art lovers of all time. As Tomomi pointed out to the favorite place to be, which the inscription read, "As long as there's a reliable guy around, anyplace will do."

The Saikyo and Uzumaki knew that things have turned out for the better in the end.

§

 **To be continued... ==»**

* * *

 **Omake**

 _Ladies_ **X** _Argument_

Naruto and Tomomi have finished with the essay that is to be turned in tomorrow. That was when he was called to the office by Mikan-sensei.

"It's likely from those girls again. I think they are about ready to another tussle," he said to Tomomi.

"Shall I join you?" Tomomi asked.

But Naruto insisted, "You don't have to, ya know. Why don't you go on ahead and double-check the essay for any form of error? Besides, it's not my first time for me to be ending up in a not-so-ordinary argument."

And the Uzumaki excuses himself and shunshins to the main building and then to the front of the headmistress's double-doors and knocked to present himself to the magistrate. And as he entered the room, he sees the same trio of girls to his left and the headmistress putting down the computer (for once), as Naruto asked why was he called for and Mikan-sensei said, "These three have filed a complaint against you."

"For what charges, may I ask?" Naruto questioned without daring to show any sign of weakness.

"On the charges of harassing Osawa-san, intimidation of their own persons, and the case of child abuse," the head teacher explained the details.

And the three Upper-ed students began their testimony as they said their version of the details, hoping that they are likely to win against their "worst enemy of all men".

However, the accusers didn't count on what they were planning when Mikan-sensei turned to Naruto and questioned, "Anything to say for their testimony, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto admitted with the details, ( _with the girls' hopes are getting closer to winning their case_ ). However, he protested that some of their testimony isn't technically holding water ( _to coin a particular phrase_ ) and that these three don't really understand about his friend's feelings because of their one-sidedness which is nothing but a case of bigotry and chauvinism, fixating on not only kicking him and the male students out of the academy, but for causing Mimina to go into a further depression.

He also said that he is an acquaintance of Mimina when he was in the hospital years ago, so they knew each other very well and they send letters from time to time to see how they are doing.

But when the first of the trio tried to object to the rebuttal, thinking that their suspect doesn't have a solid alibi, Naruto countered, "On the contrary, there were other witnesses that were there while I was with Mimina-sempai. Am I right, Saikyo-san, Flameheart-san?"

"Oh my," Tomomi interjected as she opened the double doors (for she and a certain friend somehow followed the Uzumaki), "Well, the cat's out of the bag. Right, Flameheart-san?"

The Saikyo gave her friend a slight nudge with the elbow (silently threatening Selnia about her misconceptions and wild ideas) and the blond heiress reluctantly agreed, as the well-known geniuses gave their testimony in front of the heads of office as the witnesses to the scene.

After giving some considerable thinking, Mikan and Headmistress Tenjoji declared Naruto Uzumaki...not guilty of the charges and the head teacher explained to the accusers, "What we got here, young ladies, is a case of a wanton cowardice towards your fellow classmates. If you don't open up your mind to the current situation, how will you be proper ladies with that kind of manner?"

"But...but-but...," one of the accusers tried to explain.

"But me no buts," Mikan silenced the complainants.

The Upper-ed trio never felt so ashamed of themselves in all their lives, as they were scolded by Mikan-sensei and her lecture.

"...and furthermore, you need to learn to communicate better so that you all will have a better tomorrow. And that goes for you other three. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the 6 students complied.

Then the Upper-ed student trio apologized to Naruto for their mistakes and their hastiness, and he forgave them, but told them to let that be a very important lesson.

And then, the headmistress dismissed everyone except Tomomi and Naruto. Then she comedically said to Mikan, "You know, I haven't felt so tense since playing with the Ace Attorney games."

"Rijichou, get your mind back into the subject to what you're about to say to your students, or out goes your free time and your hobby," Mikan warned.

"You're right, Mikan-chan, I'm sorry," Tenjoji chirped with a sweatdrop and she cleared her throat and briefed to Naruto and Tomomi about an important matter.

What would be the issue be that could end up on Naruto's decision?

 **(The suspense builds...)**

* * *

 **Extended Story**

 _Mimina's Unexpecting Results_

 _(Mimina_ **X** _Changes)_

[Days before the deadline of the upcoming interview, in Mimina's room]

Mimina was having a bit of a nightmare as she felt like she was having a fever. Her body aches all over as she begin to be having some bad dreams of Orochi-sensei and the Male Nurse Yakushi. She reminisces about what those two scoundrels were talking as they injected her with inhibiting medicines and they do it again, and again, and again until she has lost control of her movement. Then they planned to strip her pajamas off down to her panties as they were about to rape the helpless girl, but then hope came around in the appearance of Naruto in his full Shinobi gear, telling them, "That's as far as you go, you cowardly snakes!"

Then Orochi-sensei sheds his disguise and transformed himself into a giant venomous white snake planning to poison his prey and swallow Naruto whole, and Nurse Yakushi wears the Armor of Venom ( _similar to Naaza's Armor from Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors_ ) - armed with venom-infused blades, and both monsters charged at at the defensive Naruto as the paralyzed Mimina who couldn't move her muscles, let alone her body, as she began to cry out in fear. And then...

She woke up.

It was early in the hours of the morning on a Saturday as the Osawa broke out in a terrible sweat from the night terror that she had. As she crawled out of her bed, she felt like her panties have gotten tighter as she started to set her foot down, with a teetering unsteadiness. She never felt so weak after her doctor visits in the hospital. And as she turned on the light to look for the nearest visible mirror, Mimina realizes that there is something very wrong with herself - her body is not that of a grade school girl ( _around 4'3"_ ) and more that of a petite woman ( _around 4'9", which still isn't really tall_ ). She sees that her arms, hands, legs, feet have gotten bigger and longer. She now has a pair of small, but visible breasts, her waist and hips became slightly more curvaceous like a true woman, and she sees her birthmark more visibly on her now plumped _gluteus maximi,_ and then Mimina noticed that she has pubes slightly covering on her womanhood _._ And as she was trying to voice out in her surprise, the Osawa's voicebox doesn't sound like a child's, but have sound more like a slightly deeper soprano register.

[The Master/Mistress's Dorms - Hallway]

Tomomi was checking to see how Mimina his doing and she hears the cry of a completely different woman crying her eyes out as she is totally embarrassed with her new self. The Saikyo was taken for a shock when Mimina was covering her chest as she cried, "Don't look! Please, don't look!"

Tomomi helped the mostly naked Mimina give her some comfort as she sees that that most of her clothes, including her uniform sets, are much too tight and/or too short. So she called Naruto on her cellphone to request him to come over to Osawa's room and he reluctantly complied. Then Tomomi took Mimina to the bathroom and removed what's left her clothes and set them aside to help give her friend a quick bath after having an awful nightmare and to understand about the changes from a young girl to a woman. The Saikyo noticed that Mimina's condition has improved as she developed some muscle after she guessed that it was Naruto's handiwork that made her feel better. She'll probably ask her boy-friend later.

After the girls dried off, Naruto knocked at the door. Mimina gave him permission to enter, and he did. The Uzumaki nearly gave himself a nosebleed when he sees two girls covered only with a towel. Then Tomomi asked him about how did Mimina get taller, among other things. He whispered to promise them not to tell the other students about happened earlier and to solemnly swear to keep it a secret for the time being.

The girls promised.

"I memorized the seals covered on Mimina's bruise and along her backside," he explained, "It was the work of Orochimaru and his flunkies. You may know him as Orochi-sensei."

Mimina gasped as to why has the doctor was supposed to do his duty, not getting her sicker than she ought to be.

Naruto explained that some time ago, Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi have been in and out of hospitals to wreck havoc and causing chaos throughout the Japanese Empire. The victims were either still alive or possibly have died in the many and most excruciating ways. Not to mention, Orochimaru was run by an even bigger jerk named of Danzo Shimura, the Magistrate's adviser and advocate who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted: to overthrow the emperor. Thankfully, Tsunade, Shizune, Doctors Black-Jack, Derek Stiles, Amaru, and many other associates and acquaintances of the Uzumakis and Senjus, as well as Naruto, have caught onto the grand scheme of the scandal and have managed to put an end to the diabolical sabotaging once and for all and they helped pick up the pieces of the damage that the crooks had wrought.

Getting back on track, Naruto brought out his measuring tape, as Tomomi requested, to calculate what would be to new sizes for Mimina can wear in her new wardrobe, as well as her new uniform. And Tomomi asked Selnia on the phone if she has a spare pair of sandals.

Selnia has a lot of shoes in her closet, but at first, she objected that she wouldn't lend her classmate a pair without just cause until Tomomi said that it's a fashion emergency for Mimina. Convinced by a picture of the Osawa, the Flameheart heiress decidedly lent them one of her pair of smaller sized shoes.

Later, the students went to Tomomi's room to lend Mimina some clothes and a clean pair of underwear before talking to Mikan-sensei about having her uniform prepared in her new size and to leave the academy for a quick trip to the clothing stores in the city.

[In the city]

After being given permission, the ragtag trio set out to what they need to shop. First area: the discount clothing shoppe in the complex store named " _J.T. Best¹ "_ to give Mimina the bare necessities of her wardrobe. The shoppe has many variety of clothes, shoes, luggage, and other novelties to satisfy an avid shopper without having to go for broke. They even have different sections for men, women, children, and junior sizes. After trying out a few fashion pieces, Mimina was worried about the spending of the many clothes, socks, and shoes that she chose to have for keeps. But Naruto uses some of his allowance to pay the sales bill as a generous act of kindness. He also paid for some of the necessities he needed.

Next, they stopped by Haruka's Secret² to get some much needed undergarments to add to Mimina's dresser drawer. The shop (one of many businesses that Naruto's family owns) has many varieties of panties, brasseries, nightshirts, gowns, anything that girls and women could ever want, at a reasonable price.

[Inside Haruka's Secret]

There are many varieties that Mimina sees on the shelves - from the simple, to the cute, to the sporty, to the sexy, and to the fashionable patterned variety. She wanted to try the childish kind of undergarments (like the animal face printed for the younger girls), but Tomomi insisted on trying a few types that is more adult-oriented and she takes the Osawa to the dressing room to try out a few things while Naruto waited outside. They were forced to wear a special paper-like string bikini for sanitary reasons.

And while the girls were having a good time, Anko (Naruto's adopted older sister) came by and hugged Naruto between her big breasts and saw that her little brother has finally grown up and finally getting a girl (or two) in his dreams.

Naruto blushed for moment and said, "It's not like that, Anko-nee ( _Sister Anko_ ), they're my classmates from the academy, 'ttébayo! We're just shopping for my sempai's wardrobe update." And he whispered to his older sister's ear that the academy recently turned co-ed and that most of the students are girls. The younger brother also said that he is doing fine with his butler's work and to tell the rest of the family that he's still holding out.

That's when Tomomi called for Naruto from the dressing room and his sister is curious about who were the girls he invited. And when he came to the stall where a scantily clad Tomomi opened the door and playfully said, "Pushy-poo!", as she nudged Mimina, in her new undergarments, out of the stall. And she began to blush madly as she pitifully covered her modesty. Naruto turned to Tomomi and exclaimed, "Now why do you go and do that for, Tomomi-chan? That wasn't very nice."

"Oh, I just wanted to help Osawa-san gain confidence in herself," Tomomi explained, "She's been feeling down as she just puberty."

"Quite a catch you got here, Nii-chan," Anko flattered as she sees a rather surprising display.

Naruto scratches his head in a slight embarrassment and he introduced his sister to the girls, who's not only a salesgirl, but also a model for their store. Tomomi and a nervous Mimina greeted back to the famous celebrity as she turned Naruto and asked which one is his upperclasswoman and he said that the shorter girl, that is Mimina, (who is clinging to her kohai in nervousness), was the person.

At first, Anko mistook the Osawa for a young Junior High student and that her brother is into younger women. But Mimina protested that she's only 19 and is a 2nd Year in Senior High.

Naruto also explained that this is the same Mimina that he met in the hospital years ago.

Anko understood what Naruto meant as she lets him out of the dressing room to give the girls advice and a few pointers about themselves and how confidence is supposed to work best in small increments and not all at once.

After they settled their issues, Tomomi and Mimina chose their own garments and the Saikyo paid the sales bill for them, after a discount by Anko's consent. Then the students said their farewells to Naruto's sister as they parted.

As the girls were planning to go out for lunch, they noticed that Naruto isn't carrying the sacks, so they asked him where did he put them.

He explained that he puts the merchandise in his storage scroll, with some ninja arts and chakra ink. He holds a small scroll saying the kanji words translating, "Merchandise" on the lettering. It's mainly for easier transportation.

They decided to go to the restaurant known for its pizza and sub sandwiches, and they dined there. And they sat down in their seats and talked about future plans for the academy and other things. It was more of a date between friends as they enjoyed a good giant slice of pizza and their favorite drinks. They have a wonderful time being with each other's company.

But just then, Naruto has a call from Headmistress Tenjoji that she has wonderful news. Mimina's uniform sets are ready for her to fit into them. And they finished their meals and walked back to Hakureiryo Academy and dropped off Mimina's bags.

[Hakureiryo Academy, Main Office]

Mikan-sensei and Tenjoji prepared different sizes for Mimina to wear, now that she hits her growth spurt (in a sense). After trying on a few pieces, Mimina is now ready to take on the world known as School Life. It makes both Naruto and Tomomi glad for the little lady.

* * *

¹ - The store is a play and a spoof on T.J. Maxx for their kind of shopping at a discounted price. In this story, they extended the franchise from the Americas

² - A store based on Victoria's Secret and "Haruka Nogizaka's Secret" series. It's mainly a women's lingerie shop that goes a little further in their styles of undergarments.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now there's some things I wanted to point out: to those who probably criticised my rough typing (and had already did), just blame it on my portable device before I had to double-check any amending of my grammar and spelling issues. Sometimes it works with me, and other times, it doesn't. So I have to use a much bigger device to help proofread and check for anything out of the ordinary and finally some manual labor to keep fixing the story the way it should be.

There's a reason for using the export button in the **Managing Stories** section to help amend those mistakes, you know.

Just to let you know another thing, I'm just a simple person out to make stories, not mainly for reaching the top of the class of writers, but to help anybody out with the limitless power of possibilities of storymaking.

But do me and everybody else a favor and keep your judgmental ideas to yourself; it won't help anybody in the end.

* * *

Anyhow, I hope that you're having fun, as the heat of the moment will be on!

\- blukmage19


	5. Episode 4

Episode 4

 _Lady & Handmaiden_ **X** _Virgin?_

* * *

 **Warning! Warning!**

Contains some sexual scenes that are not suitable for the younger audience. 

Read at your own risk.

Thank you.

* * *

§

 **[In an empty classroom]**

Ayse Khadim is a princess of fair quality, who is undressing herself out of her gym clothes, revealing her curvatures and her royal-purple and yellow undergarments. While in the middle of the process, she heard a knock on the door and heard a voice that she hasn't heard for a long time. And right before, Hedjeh (Ayse's handmaiden), was about to bring her Ladyship her clothing when she noticed that the princess is blushing as she was staring at the closed door where Naruto was standing on the other side...

This is going to turn into one **BIG** problem...

 **-LVSN-**

[The next day, at the Academy Grounds]

It was another beautiful day in June as Selnia greeted the other classmates near the fountain. But there's a particular phrase that was once said, "There's the front end of the horse and then there's Tomomi," as the Saikyo formally greeted her adversary. Selnia turned around and greeted Tomomi while trying to keep a straight smile on her face. The other students were watching the two high-ranking students preparing to fight like a tiger (Tomomi) versus a rabbit (Selnia); this makes the other students feel terrified of the showdown that is bound to turn into a huge catfight.

But all of that stopped when they hear murmurs coming from the crowd as they see Naruto with Hedjeh and Ayse.

* * *

 _Ayse_ (16, 2nd Year) _is a dark-tanned woman with long, silverish hair and emerald-green eyes that matched her gem piece on her ornament. She is the only legitimate daughter of the 20 children of the Maharajah's extended family, 5th in line to the heir of the throne (_ with her husband consort or her future child _), and that she has a lot of siblings - full and half, older and younger, that have a earldom kind of reigning to the smaller regions of the country and the main empire. She wears her uniform like the other students, but most of it is covered with a dark cloak and veil that only reveals her eyes, due to certain reasons._ (To be specific, it's more of a "empire" kind of law for women.)

 _Hedjeh (16) is Ayse's slave handmaiden that is a dark-tanned young woman, with cobalt eyes and blond hair with part of it covering her slave's tattoo on the left side of her face and stands just a head taller than Ayse (_ about 5'8" _). She's not technically a student in the academy, because she is mainly Ayse's bodyguard. She wears some semi-revealing black clothing and hosiery that is fit for an seductive female assassin full of curvatures poised to terminate any target that is most certainly unwanted and to protect her Mistress's chastity._

 _Both Ayse and Hedjeh are hailed from a Middle Eastern kingdom named Khadimia (or the Empire of Khadim), completely independent from the Muslims and its nations. T_ _he enemy forces,_ _known as [The LEVANT], always_ _dared to raid the empire for their so-called "lunacy" against the religion and for their hard-earned riches for their ill-gotten gains. That's when the Maharajah secretly sends his daughter and Hedjeh away from all the violence and the cursing from [The LEVANT] that's been plaguing them for years, with the payment converted from the Empire's money that is in the New Shekel system, to Japan's Yen (¥) system, making the princess pretty much well off in the country that she's currently staying, with interest to pass them onto the future generation. He also promised the girls to be free to choose who they are to be and find their beloved betrothed and take him for their husband when the moment is right, after they graduated from school._

 _As of last year, the desert maidens are currently staying at the Uzumaki-Senju Mansion, by the Maharajah's consent, as residents and recent citizens of Japan while learning their language and their culture, protecting themselves from unwanted intruders, including the radicals (The LEVANT) from trying to tail them._

 _(However, Naruto's not telling the other classmates of that little detail.)_

* * *

Right now, the onlookers are either jealous or fearful at the Yankee Servant-ed student (that is, Naruto) escorting the two sojourners on each of his arms. He loosens the girls' arms and turned to them and asked, "Can you two go on ahead? You realize that the other students are getting suspicious of us being together, and they don't like me much."

However, Hedjeh objected by means of getting behind Naruto with an Arabian style clip-point knife poised to slit his throat as she said with a raspy boyish accent, "I cannot allow that. You have to agree to Ojo-sama's wishes. You can't let me die dishonorably in vain!"

Unfazed at the situation, Naruto looks at the position that Hedjeh is holding and looking at Ayse trying to her bodyguard to desist, but couldn't get the words to say, either in Japanese or in her native language.

"Hedjeh-chan, you're not dead yet, dattébayo, and you know that I can't just separate you from Ayse-sama," he negotiated, "I know that you are more than just a friend to your mistress."

"Eh?" Hedjeh interjected, "Flattery will get you nowhere. As soon as Ojo-sama gives the order, I'll send you into Gehenna ( _Hell_ ). What a pity..."

"You're right, it is a pity," a voice appeared from behind Hedjeh, "For you, that is." It was the real Naruto that was substituted with one of his doubles that later went poof and the original poised to use his chakra scalpels on his fingers ready to do a turnabout against the would-be assailant. "You're forgetting that I, too, am trained in the art of assassination, as well as the art of surgical procedures. You should have known better than to draw dangerous weapons in the academy and should have paid more attention to what your ladyship is trying to say. She's telling you not to do such a terrible deed and cause bloodshed to yourself and everybody else." Ayse nodded in agreement as he knocked of Hedjeh's weapon off of her grip with his other hand as puts on a little Killer Intent ( _or KI_ ) and asked, "Do you understand?"

Hedjeh was forced to swallow her pride and have to oblige to Naruto's terms as he said, "Good. So do us all a favor and try to keep the peace in the academy, for everybody's sakes. And remember, "A life for a life," for my debt has already been paid to your mistress and the Maharajah." And he picked up the knife and briefly inspected it before returning it to the bodyguard, to which she withdrew her weapon and replied with her natural manly (Alto/Tenor) voice, "We understand, Anata ( _Husband_ )." And Ayse gave him a cheerful smile behind her veil and she and her handmaiden went on their separate ways to their first class session.

Meanwhile, Tomomi, Selnia, and the other witnesses were stunned to see that not only Naruto diffused the deadly situation, but Hedjeh (and Ayse) called him something that made them feel like the Uzumaki has gotten them under their skin; everybody that is, except the Saikyo and Flameheart.

 **-LVSN-**

[Later, at the dining hall]

Naruto is serving two tables - one with Tomomi and Mimina sitting perpendicularly across from each other, and the other table with Selnia sitting by herself. It was Tea Time for the Upper-ed students when the Flameheart suddenly exclaimed, "Engaged‽"

The people were briefly surprised at Selnia's outburst, but Tomomi calmed things down and chided, "Your reaction is a little bit too strong, Flameheart-san."

Selnia felt rather foolish as she sipped her cup of tea and then demandingly asked Naruto, "You really should explain what happened. How did you get engaged to Ayse-san?"

"Even if you ask, Goldie," Naruto said while holding the empty tray, "It's kinda tough to explain, but when my family and I visited Khadmia, I was originally given Hedjeh-chan because her father got word of our precarious situation and due to their country's laws, she was to be banished from her country, but Ayse-san couldn't give up her trusted confidante and be left heartbroken, so she begged her father to let her take her handmaiden's place. And then - -"

But Selnia began to have crazy and tantalizing ideas and interrupted, "Don't tell me you took advantage of Ayse-san's uneasiness as a foreigner and violated her? Or even coaxed her bodyguard into it?! Either way, you must've raped them! You're the greatest enemy of all females!"

Naruto got angry at the outrageous allegation and said, "And that would make you the greatest enemy of all men, Goldie! Why don't you put your mind into making harlequin books instead, and you'll see what it's like having your own foot being put into your damn mouth!" And they stared at each other with great antipathy.

Tomomi told Selnia and Naruto to calm themselves and asked the latter, "So, what really happened?"

Naruto sighed as he questioned, "You really wanna know?"

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 **[Naruto's POV]**

 _"I was going to the classroom, because there are currently no boys' locker rooms. So we do things the old-fashioned way - changing our PE clothes in there. But that night, all that changed when I knocked at the closed door. That's when I heard the girl's voice sounded like that of a doe inside the room. I couldn't enter while there's somebody, especially a girl, occupying in there, so I waited outside in the hall. Hedjeh-chan was walking to the same classroom through a different door and then I heard a gasp. That was when I heard a most terrible scream that went from boyish to banshee..."_

"So you did violate them!" Selnia rudely interrupted.

"Goldie, shut up and let me finish!" Naruto rebuked.

 **[3rd Person POV]**

 _"O~jou~samaAAAAAAH!" Hedjeh screamed as she busted the whole door down and then pulled a flying roundhouse kick at Naruto, but he pulled a backflip to avoid getting the brunt of the blow and readies his stance and questioned, "What was that for?"_

 _"You trespassed into the classroom to look at Ojo-sama's skin, weren't you," Hedjeh accused, "If you did, prepare to die, you filthy pig of a man!"_

 _"Oh no, you won't, Yojimbo-chan (_ Bodyguard _)," Naruto countered with a smirk, "I didn't really enter the room just to peek in on your princess, half-dressed. You did that on your own." And he pointed at the opened entryway._

 _And Hedjeh realizes her mistake as she sees the barenaked Ayse waving at Naruto, without any shame of her lingerie-wearing body. The handmaiden's jaw "dropped to the ground" from her error as she hastily covered her mistress with the folded clothes and said, "Forgive me, Ayse-ojosama. It's because I turned my back for a moment to get you a set of fresh, clean clothes. I was sure that you'll be alright by yourself and that's why I was too quick on my decision. It's all my fault. This is the greatest mistake in the life of my career." And what the bodyguard intends to do is to inflict death to the culprit and then commit [her former country's form of seppuku] to atone for her sins, so she turned to Naruto and said, "Forgive me. I should've died to repay my debt to ojo-sama for my carelessness. But then, she'll be left all alone in this strange country. That act is actually more deserving of death. But even now, it's not too late." And she drew out her scimitar blade to prepare to lop off her opponent's head._

 _However, Naruto isn't ready to die from letting Hedjeh do what her original country's laws said to do, so he countered, "Hedjeh-chan, apparently, you must've forgotten about the promise that Ayse-sama's father had made not so long ago."_

 _"Promise?" Hedjeh questioned while readying her weapon, "How did you remember that promise Her Majesty, huh?"_

 _"The promise that her Royal Father wanted you to live a free life and not to kill yourself for your mistress's sake," Naruto said, "Hedjeh-chan, you got to remember that this isn't the Sengoku (Warring States) era where you live in, this is a country of diplomatic peace. And this is neither the time nor place for any bloodshed today." And he draws out his reverse-edged kodachi from a hidden seal and holds it at a reversed grip. "I'll just have to stop you, one way or another."_

 _But Hedjeh insisted with a sweet accent as she was about to swing her blade, "Please refrain from saying such embarrassing explanations. Now, accept your grave sin of having looked upon ojo-sama's skin. Prepare to be sent into the road into Gehenna."_

 _But then, Ayse puts her hand on Hedjeh weaponed grip and shook her head, forbidding her handmaiden to do such a deed._

 _"But Ojo-sama, if you don't let me "kill" him, he'll ruin your chastity and purity," Hedjeh protested._

 _But Ayse whispered to her bodyguard's ear, saying that this is the same young boy that saved their lives and that he's their betrothed husband-to-be. She also said that Naruto was correct that he politely waited outside while she's changing._

 _Hedjeh dropped her scimitar and sobbed with tears of both of her eyes, at her blushing mistress, and questioned, "You mean you're willing to accept this filthy young man under the spirit of compassion and kindness? Praise the Lord! You're so noble, Ojo-sama! Since you've already decided, I'll support you all the way!"_

 _Then Hedjeh (forcibly) convinced Naruto to stay at their room for the night, after he negotiated with using his double to get his spare clothes, homework, and to tell Daichi that he's going be a little bit "tied up" tonight for they insist that he has to stay with them to enjoy their company._

* * *

 _What Naruto left out was that after being reunited with his guests of honor, after being away for over a year (excluding holidays), Ayse and Hedjeh requested Naruto to take a bath with them (for the girls are exceptionally curious about Naruto's manhood - whether it's big and that it's circumcised, for they don't want a man that doesn't have the latter), give them a soothing massage to loosen their stiff muscles (most of which was Hedjeh's), and helped them get dressed in their lingerie and nightclothes before they sit down on the low table with their homework sorted out._

 _Naruto realizes that both Ayse and Hedjeh have grown more beautiful since their last encounter._

 _And when it was time for bed, Naruto made the girls promise that they wouldn't consummate with him, due to the problem that they weren't properly wedded; that and one particular detail that he can't quite put his finger on. So the girls used him as a form of a pillow and have their bedside habits of kissing and cuddling him in their sleep, as well as moan like they were having a nightmare of losing their homeland and their family, but then they begin have visions of them of Naruto giving them a better future, as well as having children with their husband._

 _Meanwhile, Naruto gets a taste of the similarity to exotic date fruit from Ayse's lips and the combination of couscous, virgin olive oil, and cumin from Hedjeh in his mouth._

 _It was the same as it was in the nights he stayed in Khadimia._

 _As for keeping that particular promise, it'll be hard to keep for the Khadim girls are starting to get too curious for their own good. So Naruto told Ayse and Hedjeh to "play along" so that the academy doesn't get the wrong impression._

 ** _-End Flashback-_**

 ** _Now, back at the present time..._**

* * *

"Mimina heard about the marriage laws, too," the Osawa said, "The Khadim family is well-known for their prominence and strict laws. It states that no man is allowed to see the woman's skin unless that he's her husband."*

(* - _There are more laws placed into the marriage vows, such as preventing older men marrying much younger women and vice versa without proper consent, and if the man looks upon the woman's beauty that is not her husband - with the exception of innocent young boys under a certain age, the suspect would be given a steep penalty after trial had commenced. The worst penalty would be death...by hanging until sunset. The corpse won't be buried in the catacombs, but to be thrown out into the deepest part of desert where dead men really tell no tales and the jackals, the beasts, and carrions shall grow fat from feasting on their prey's carcass; only that he brought shame towards the nation. Those laws are allowed only in the desert region, their neighboring cities, and outposts. However, there are certain exceptions to some of the laws when the said person is outside of the country..._ )

"That's why you have to get married, Naruto-san?" Mitké asked as he joined in on the conversation, "But wasn't this truly an accident?"

"Actually, it was on that part, but Ayse-sama, Hedjeh-chan, and I have only known each other for over a year," Naruto explained.

"Aren't those ladies cute?" Shingo rudely interrupted with animé tears of joy flowing out, "How lucky! You're just too seriously lucky!"

Naruto got mad at the shameless idiotic Todoroki and hit one of his pressure points to temporary make him slump from fatigue. "Will you just shut up, dattébayo‽" And he lets out a rather depressing sigh as his head hanged low..

"My oh my, that's unbecoming of you," Selnia remarked, "Aren't you implying that being a popular guy is very tough?"

"Woman, you don't even know half of it," the Uzumaki butler murmured.

Theh the Flameheart visualizes the unusual romance and said, "Love that transcends the status of servant and master - it's like a forbidden tryst. Ah, how romantic!" But when she imagined Naruto and Ayse being the romantic couple, plus Hedjeh as the bridesmaid, she thinks that their roles could be wrong.

"Oi! You're really know how to hurt a guy, don't you?" he complained from the annoyance.

"Really, this is actually a show put up by the commoner for the high-class," Selnia remarked.

"Make sure that you become a good husband and a family man, Naruto-kun," Tomomi followed up.

" ***Sigh*** Both of you are seriously trying to make me look bad with your nonsense," the Uzumaki groveled, "You must've have gotten some [nerve] to do that."

"Oh, really?" Mikan-sensei declared with some KI flowing and a fountain pen in her hand, "And you have the [nerve] for butlers to be idly chatting during your service."

"So-sorry, Sensei!" Mitké and Shingo fearfully apologized while Naruto said, "Don't mind me, Sensei, I'm just a double. The original me is still busy with his duty." And the double poofed itself, giving the real Naruto the mental information during his break.

"Hmph, serves them right, but I still don't like that Uzumaki pretender for giving us the slip," Selnia said as she resumes drinking her tea.

"But is he really have to get married so suddenly...Naruto-kun?" Mimina questioned the situation.

Selnia thought about it for a moment, but shook it off and stated, "How could it be so? A marriage between two different status. Even if the sky's falling, it still won't happen."

"Don't give it a second thought," Tomomi remarked, "Let everything take its course." And she sees Naruto helping the anxious upper-ed girls with their order. {Well, I really won't get bored after this.}

 **-LVSN-**

[Meanwhile, at the Khadim's bathroom]

A naked Hedjeh is scrubbing her nubile mistress's body as the silvery-haired princess has a lot on her mind about her future husband. The bodyguard says, "Don't worry, Ojo-sama. We'll make that imbecile of our husband, who is smarter than we thought, to give in and sign a vow of love. We'll do whatever it takes to seduce him."

[At the Pool Building]

The maids and butlers are lining up for their lesson in Artificial Respiration, with 2nd Year Upper-ed students acting as the volunteers for the "drowning victims". Naruto is with a different maid-in-training and Ayse as the "victim" when Mikan-sensei instructed, "CPR is a fundamental and important lifesaving technique used when the master, mistress, or anybody else is in danger. All of you must be able to master it."

When Naruto crouched down, he hears the gentle cooing of Ayse wanting to get "kissed" by her knight in black satin while Hedjeh stealthily watches them from the water waiting for her new (worthless) master to do it. However, Naruto whispered to Ayse's ear and said that victims don't exactly "moan" when they're unconscious and this isn't technically counted as a kiss.

(Hedjeh overheard the conversation with her sensitive ears.)

So he remembered the procedures to check the airways before positioning her head and pinched her nose. Then he whispered, "Bear with me, Ojo-sama," and he gave her the artificial respiration, mouth-to-mouth. Hedjeh blushed for her mistress, wishing to be "kissed" by Naruto and take her breath away.

Shingo witnessed the outrageous display and is turning green (and any colors of the rainbow) with envy because Naruto is getting all the breaks with the sojourner, while he gets ends up getting the brush. But when he tries to knock Naruto away, Ayse just couldn't take the wait of the CPR any longer, she reflexively kicked the Todoroki in the ding-a-ling; making him clutch his sensitive family jewels in sheer agony as he doubled over onto the ground, bottoms up. The Uzumaki said to Ayse, "Nice shot, Ojo-sama." And Ayse blushed in ecstasy, as did Hedjeh (who almost was willing to throw some boogie boards at the Todoroki for his shameless behavior).

[In the Cafeteria]

Ayse, Hedjeh, and Naruto shared each other's bento boxes for lunch, with the other Servant-ed students witnessing what the Khadim had brought.

Hedjeh was thinking of putting in some spiked ingredients to give some aphrodisiac effects on her husband, but she has changed her mind and decided to put in regular spices imported from her homeland to give him a natural high instead.

Naruto prepared his bento that isn't pork-based because of the Khadim's dietary laws¹ and opt for some chicken hot links, rice, a fried egg, and the rest in a basic Japanese cuisine and spices arranged to fit in a box. He also has a small cup of good-quality (non-pork) ramen recently been heated with boiling hot water and with added peanut butter (melted from the boiling water), crushed red pepper, corn kernels, and onion greens into the cup for good measure.

Hedjeh is glad that the Uzumaki is very considerate and not for being a pigheaded master since most people of Japan occasionally have pork in their cuisines.²

Naruto only did these out of respect for the guests of honor and of the way the Khadim family treated them.

* * *

(¹ - _It's not because of the Mosaic Laws about the so-called unclean animals, but it's more of having a distaste for certain foods, particularly pork._ )

(² - _No offense to everyone in Japan or to those that liked their style of cooking._ )

* * *

He wondered how will Ayse eat her meals through her veil as Ayse started to use her chopsticks to share a piece of fried shrimp with her betrothed as he took the chance and ate it. It has a unique flavor far different from the ones that his servants made back home, and that he hasn't tasted the real Arabian style cooking in a long time. And Naruto did the same, while Ayse carefully lifted her veil to eat. And she likes his cooking and his kindness. Hedjeh is never happier for her mistress.

But the mood is almost spoiled when Shingo greedily grabs a piece of food from the Khadim's box and ate it, only to feel the effect of the spices make him break out in an unusual rash as his body became irritated as a "Sensitive Salaryman" ( _from Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan_ ), and Naruto angrily said, "You idiot! You know that you can't handle Arabian food because of those doggone allergic reactions of yours!" And he summons his double to take the shiftless bum immediately to the infirmary and to the nurse so she can give him an special injection that he'll have to take...right where the sun doesn't shine.

[Outside of the building, Rooftops]

Hedjeh is planning to get the drop on Naruto with as many loose, heavy objects that she can carry - a billboard sign, a girder, a spiked metal ball, a cinderblock, a heavy warning cone, a dumbbell, anything to knock her victim unconscious or possibly kill him, whichever comes first.

"Oh? And how are you going to get the drop on me, Hedjeh-chan?"

The bodyguard gasped to see Naruto and not her stolen things behind her that must've disappeared as he embraces her waist and cuddles against her cheek and said, "I thought I told you that we don't want anymore bloodshed today. You know better than that." And swept the handmaiden off her feet, carrying her in a princess carry and asked these two words, "Going down?"

And he jumped off the tall building and then he lightly touched down on his landing, giving the bodyguard a cheap, but an effective thrill that she'll never forget. Suddenly, the unveiled Ayse came running towards Naruto and Hedjeh, wondering if they were alright.

Naruto sighed as lets Hedjeh off and said, "Everything's fine. Hedjeh almost tried to pull a fast one, but I managed to diffuse it. Now why don't we just get to class before somebody else gets hurt?"

"Yes, Anata," Hedjeh replied with hearts in her eyes and Ayse coyly blushes as they were escorted away.

 **-LVSN-**

[A little later, at the greenhouse - Rose Section]

"Seriously! When are they going to stop messing around?" Selnia loudly complained to herself.

"Messing around?" Suiran questioned while clipping off some of the bloomed roses, "Ah, you must be talking about the Khadims' and Naruto-san's [love operation]?"

"[Love Operation]? Such a wonderful phrase that isn't fit for a pretender such as him," the Flameheart scoffed as she was sniffing the flower.

"But I wonder what's going to happen?" Tomomi wondered as she is examining the roses, "About Naruto-kun and Khadim-san's scandal, that is." She snips of a rose with small scissors, "Right, Flameheart-san?"

"Who knows," Selnia doubted before her irritation meter began to rise, "Besides, it might have been an accident, but that's his fault for peeking at other girls naked. And he did worse things to me!" And she made upsetting noises like she was hyperventilating as she snips off more roses like crazy.

"But isn't it a bit strange?" Suiran questioned the occurrences, "Naruto-kun seems to be trying to keep the peace with the Khadim girls. He should reject their offer directly if he didn't want to."

"Well, I'm sure he's happy with all the attention, that terrible man," Selnia ridiculed as she walked away with a bouquet of roses, with Suiran not wanting to be left behind.

Tomomi then looked out the window, facing the Khadim encampment as Naruto walked into a trap - a net and rope, dragging him inside the yurt. But then, she sees another Naruto awkwardly waving at Tomomi, with a sweatdrop, before entering there. The Saikyo waves back at the Uzumaki with a sweatdrop of her own.

 **-LVSN-**

[Inside the Khadim's yurt **]**

The Naruto in the net was actually the double that poofed itself, leaving the trap empty, while the original excuses himself as he enters the uniquely patterned environment and seated himself on a low table as Ayse prepares some tea. He noticed that Hedjeh is trying to ambush him from above, but he said, "Hedjeh-chan, please come down from there and let's have an understanding."

The bodyguard tch'd as she wondered how did her prey - - er... Naruto found her and he explained, "A ninja must know how to keep one's secrets." And she seated herself, facing both her mistress on one side and Naruto to the other.

Ayse poured out some tea in her teacup as she wanted her betrothed to enjoy it, like a wife would do. And Naruto took the filled cup and saucer and drank it. It was a delicious flavor, not too bitter, and it has rarity that can only be found in an oasis of a desert. Then Naruto said to Ayse, "I just wanted to apologize for seeing you exposed body from earlier, even though it wasn't all my fault. For you see, there's a slight problem with our marriage issues."

Naruto explained that he's actually dressed incognito as a servant-in-training to understand the life of a butler. He also said that he was set up in a CRA program by the Emperor, since he's the heir of the legacies and that he's the candidate to have a set number multiple women into his life to help his family to grow and expand with many children to carry on their work. He just didn't want to break the news to them so badly. He also confessed that Tomomi was actually his first kiss when they were younger and there's a certain girl that he saw naked, first.

Ayse and Hedjeh felt a little saddened that their prince has other girls in his life that are precious to him and that they weren't their first to become intimate to him, but Naruto said to them that they can still talk things out before considering marriage and bearing children in the near future. But just when Ayse and Hedjeh felt some relieving comfort, Naruto sensed an earthquake coming in and quickly and carefully knocked the tea set off the table and grabbed the girls to take cover as the low magnitude quake shook the earth's foundation and the school for a few minutes. In the process, however, Naruto accidentally fondled the sojourners' breasts. He later apologized for that and explained, "Nippon (Japan) is known for many of the natural disasters unlike your country's. Try having frequent earthquakes, volcanic activity, hurricanes, flash floods, and tsunamis (tidal waves) in place of your dust bowls, bug swarms, and the occasional sandstorms, dattébayo."

And then he realizes on his watch that he needs to get back to his dorm and said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't stay to enjoy another cup of tea." And he formally bowed as he shunshins to his destination, while Hedjeh is hatching another plan to seduce her mistress's betrothed, but good.

"That's our future husband for you," Hedjeh said to her mistress, "He sure is a sly one."

Elsewhere, Tomomi is watching how the scene is going as Naruto appeared a few paces in front of her and then walked away.

 **-LadyXNinja!-**

[In the dining hall]

Selnia is seated at a table with Suiran, looking around for Naruto amongst the crowd of students of both castes, but it appears that he's nowhere in sight. "How come I can't see that pretender?" the Flameheart asked her friend, "I wanted to offer him a few words of advice to let him realize the difference in status between them. Surely, he didn't run away, would he?! That's unbecoming for a butler to be doing this!"

( _Sanae began to fuddle and break things from her bad luck again as she's still getting slipped on the hard floor_.)

Daichi came by, giving the patrons their tea and explained, "Good grief. It would've been unusual for that fellow to have run away like that."

Selnia and Suiran wondered why.

"It's Uzumaki-san, he said that he's working on the 2nd floor, serving the Upper-ed students, because of the trouble with what happened to Khadim-sempai and Hedjeh-san. He also said that he's working double-time.

( _Sanae sobbed as she kept tumbling around the tables_.)

Mitké passed by and said, "Who knows? We might not be able to see him anymore."

"Love and marriage that transcend the status of lady and butler!" the rather mummified Todoroki exclaimed through his bandages hiding his hives from his allergic reaction, "AAAAHH! I envy him!"

Selnia think that there's something going on with her archnemesis that made feel like it's none of her business.

[Meanwhile]

Tomomi is sitting at her desk, chatting on the phone to ask for a very important document that could break the mystery wide open.

 **-LVSN-**

[At the butler's dorms - Daichi and Naruto's room]

Naruto was the first to enter as he was about to change his clothes after a hard day's work. Daichi was busy removing her chest wraps when she sees the scarred back of Naruto and saw that she left her exposed chest in the open as she tries to hide them underneath her shirt. She blushingly exclaimed while keeping up with her frontal guard, "Why don't you have a sense of delicacy?"

"Well, the joke's on you for coming in while your best friend is changing, 'ttébayo," Naruto said as he puts on a pair of shorts, making his roommate blush from the precarious situation, "Oh, don't be so shy, Dai-chan. I won't force you to marry me even if you want to see my naked body."

"We...we were just kids back then, Nacchan," Daichi nervously exclaimed, "That's why you lack delicacy!" And she hastily leaves the room, with her shirt half-fixed. Naruto just couldn't understand what was the matter with her. But just then, he senses that Hedjeh has come to steal him away from his room. But the Uzumaki said, "Don't break that window. I'll go quietly." And he ties a letter with a string to a thick book loud enough to make some noise after a few seconds of delay, just enough to get Daichi's attention.

 **-LVSN-**

[In the Girls' dressing room]

The Upper-ed students are in their panties and bras as they were chatting about Naruto and Ayse's marriage being allowed. And if that "Joker" leaves, they say, the students be hoping that the academy will be peaceful again. Not to mention, they still wouldn't dared to make eye contact to butler's frightening appearance, like he's some delinquent Yankee.

Selnia is putting on her uniform, still having the nagging feeling that is still pestering her. Is it her friends that she keeps, is it her nemesis that always love to cause trouble to get herself out of boredom, or is there something that is little bit more to life than what she thought she was really doing...

"So you're bothered by it, right?" Tomomi asked the half-dressed Selnia, "Regarding the Khadims and Naruto, that is."

"Impossible," the Flameheart denied while button in the top half of her uniform, "Whether those three want to get married or whatever, it's none of my business."

"Really?" Tomomi murmured as she looked at the other girls spreading rumors of Naruto, "I'm getting worried."

The concerning detail somehow brought Selnia's attention as she is beginning to understand the position they're getting into as the other girls keep on gossiping.

Tomomi concerningly said, "If this keeps up, I'm afraid that it'll tarnish the Hakureiryo Academy's reputation."

"You don't mean the Academy's moral code?" Selnia questioned the particular detail.

"Yes, the Academy's moral code," the Saikyo answered.

Selnia thought about for a moment, and then she declared, "Yes, that's it! That's what I was worried about. We need to maintain the reputation of the academy!" And she finished putting on her skirt and then opened the double doors of the dressing room and then declared with her E-cup bust held high, "All right, we won't let those three have their way."

Tomomi, in the meantime, lets out a crooked smirk.

But then, the girls see Daichi running towards them, asking for help. "It's Naruto! He's been kidnapped! He left us a letter before he was taken."

A letter was written:

 **If you're reading this, I'm likely to have been taken by a certain fangirl or two.**

 **You better hop to it or else something far worse will damage more than just a family's honor.**

 **\- Naruto**

The trio of students were surprised that Naruto got himself captured, perhaps a little too easily. They think that he must've gotten cocky and some person or people are like wanting that man for something. But then Daichi read out the post script.

 **P.S. - If you think that I was captured because of conventional means, ****then, you're wrong.**

 **BIG time.**

 **I let myself get captured.**

 **Anyhow, don't be surprised to see that I'm not the only person in this academy to witness one of those "make-out" kinds of affairs between "lovers" hidden from the crowd.**

 **Believe it, because I've seen this happening in the academy a time or two.**

And the mustered students began their search for their lost butler.

 **-LVSN-**

[? ? ? - (Unknown Location)]

Naruto was completely blindfolded as he was guided by Hedjeh onto a vacant bed and he lied down on his back in a strangely warm environment. And then he felt something hard with the sound of something rattling around his ankle. It was a case of déjà vu from the last time he had dealt with.

Then he hears the cooing of a girl coming towards him with the skin as softer than rabbit pelt and polyester combined and the scent of date fruit coming towards his face. So Naruto guess, "Don't tell me, Ayse-chan is sitting right in front of me, completely butt-naked... and you're trying get close to me?"

Ayse cooed in agreement as she crawled onto Naruto's body, leaving him partially unaware of what she'll do to him next...

 **-LVSN-**

[Outside at the campus grounds]

"Daichi-kun, they're still hiding somewhere in the academy," Selnia said as she, Tomomi, and Daichi started searching from the fountain at the center of the whole location. The Kaoru started thinking about splitting up to find him, but in the expansive area, that is the Hakureiryo Academy, they could get lost and get tired out from all the running and it would be too late to save Naruto. If there's only a way to limit the searching area.

That's when the headmistress came by, wanting in on the erotic thrills on the students involving in a scandal like one of those yaoi games she played yesterday. At first, Selnia objected to Tenjoji's raunchy ideas, but then she begins to piece together about the lewd things within the academy and declared, "Eureka!" Selnia tells Headmistress Tenjoji to go with Daichi at that one likable area, while she and Tomomi look into the other area.

And so they begin the real search.

 **-LVSN-**

[Back at the Unknown Room]

Ayse is moving closer and closer with her round, voluptuous, D-cup breasts and her rather small mouth towards her "lover". At first, Naruto protested and said, "This is so sudden, We're still young, dattébayo."

(Ayse was about to kiss.)

"What would your father say if you want to do this before a proper marriage? Is it right to be bound by your family's rules and be married to the person you don't like? Would you be happy with that person, Ayse-chan?"

She stopped for a minute and both students sit up on their seats. Ayse shook her head and said, "I like you. From the day we met over a year ago and the time we meet again, my heart felt a beating sensation. It has nothing to do with my family's rules. At that moment, I already wanted to get married to you."

But Naruto senses something isn't right. He may be blindfolded, but his ears picked up something that feels a little off, like Ayse's voice was forced and is possibly rehearsed. So he said, "Nice try, Hedjeh-chan, but try as you might, you'll never match Ayse's voice and her kind soul."

Hedjeh crawled out of the bed, absolutely naked as a wee baby, as she holds a script in her hands. "Oh well," she said, "I was merely expressing the feelings of my soft-spoken ojo-sama. For someone who's smarter than an amoeba, you understood us so well." And she climbed on the bed and said to her mistress, "Come on, Ojo-sama. Let's express our feelings towards our new husband and to help us make babies."

And then they begin the sexual game of "Squeeze Play" as the mistress and bodyguard caress and tease Naruto's body with their own (including their use of their well-developed breasts and their trimmed femininity) and kiss the Uzumaki's lips alternatively to guess who's who in front of him. Then they removed his shirt to reveal that Naruto has muscles that are developed and sculpted, along with a few scars from training, battles, and a few other incidents. Those minor details only made the sojourners want to love him more as they kissed Naruto's roughed skin, making him feel rather ticklish.

But just as the desert maidens are ready and willing to hit the big prize of getting into the gorgeous size - Naruto's circumcised manhood, Selnia broke into the room that turned out to be the infirmary, saying, "Stop this at once!" She, along with Tomomi, are suddenly surprised (if not zonked) to see the naked Ayse and Hedjeh on the bed with a blindfolded Naruto with his shirt removed, kisses all over his body, his ankle being chained to the bedpost, and his pantsline nearly exposing his [member].

"• • • • •"

(Wait for it...)

Both Selnia, Tomomi, with Daichi and Tenjoji not far behind, blushed madly and almost letting themselves have a nosebleed, (and the headmistress is drooling) as they watched the rather shameless display, but the Flameheart managed to keep herself together as Hedjeh questioned, "How did you find us?"

"You're too naïve with your tactics," Selnia boldly explained, "Thanks to the pretender's clues, there are plenty of places where people tend to do lewd things in the academy, such as a secluded storage area in the Gym..."

* * *

Earlier, Daichi opened the door where she and the headmistress found two Upper-ed girls making out, with their chest areas exposed. The culprits shrieked at the moment they were caught in the act.

"That wasn't them," Daichi disappointingly said.

"But this isn't a such a bad place to hide in," Tenjoji remarked as she thought up more crazy ideas.

The miscreants were sent to the office after the original matter is settled with Naruto.

* * *

"...or in the infirmary! Remove yourselves from that guy immediately. I... We're only doing this to protect the moral code of the academy. If you don't comply, the Flameheart family won't take this matter as is."

Hedjeh uses a black cloak to cover Ayse's modesty, but not her own as she said, "This is a Khadim family affair. Even if it's from the Flameheart family, you still don't have the right to interfere. Naruto Uzumaki must adhere to the Khadim Family Laws and be wedded to Ayse-ojosama."

"Unless there are, of course, some loopholes," Tomomi explained, "There are that of the Khadim Family Laws that have those exceptions, such as accidental cases that cannot be held accountable."

Hedjeh remembered the incident when she became overzealous for her mistress, she made the mistake of marauding Naruto, unintentionally letting him see the Princess's beauty. The bodyguard, along with Ayse, got themselves backed into a corner.

That's when Naruto said, "I told you two all along that we aren't ready to tie the knot just yet, dattébayo." He removed his blindfold and unlocked the fetter around his ankle with a hidden lockpick in his shorts. Then he confessed to the 3 classmates and headmistress that the desert maidens are living at his home as guests of honor to find themselves a better life outside the wars of their homeland.

Selnia and Daichi's minds were blown away from the sudden surprise and their wild imagination, Headmistress Tenjoji began to squeal with excitement as she added more of her crazy ideas for her future projects, and Tomomi learned why Ayse and Hedjeh have been living in Japan in the first place.

Hedjeh sighed and said, "It can't be helped now that the jig is up. We knew that right from the start. How was I to know about not knowing the laws of the family I'm serving?"

"But then, why do you have to do it anyway?" Naruto asked.

"It's for Ojo-sama's sake," she said, "I noticed Ayse-ojosama's feelings, so I chose to hold my peace. It's my duty as servant-slave to fulfill Ojo-sama's wishes."

Naruto and Ayse looked into each other's eyes, blue eyes meet emerald green, knowing that there are good things to come to those who patiently wait. They knew that love between worlds doesn't come easy, much like a particular song. Even the other witnesses realized how a love between a man and a woman, who are lovers and friends, can be a splendored, but also a fleeting thing.

So, Hedjeh apologized and said, "Forgive us. We're sorry for deceiving you."

Then, Ayse dropped her cloak and hugged Naruto, who then softly hugged her back, surprising classmates and headmistress, as she said with real voice, "I pray for the day when we're be able to accept your love."

"Someday, Ayse-chan," Naruto softly said, "Someday."

And Ayse caresses his cheek and then kissed him on the lips that is meant to say, "Goodbye, for now." And then she rejoined with her handmaiden as they pulled a vanishing act with the cloak and they secretly exited through the window.

Something tells Naruto that this won't be the last time the desert maidens will be doing plenty more of their "magic" to win his heart.

 **-LVSN-**

[Outside the academy]

It was close to sunset (around 20:00 hours) after all of the clustercuss has been cleared out. Headmistress Tenjoji had to return to the office to straighten matters out and Daichi had already headed back to the butler's dorm. So Tomomi, Selnia, and Naruto decided to take a slow stroll before they retire for the night.

"Don't get me wrong about this," Selnia said to Naruto, "I'm only doing this to protect the academy's moral code and reputation; not because I'm worried about the future of a mere pretender like you."

"Sure you are," the Uzumaki sarcastically said before turning to Tomomi who was giggling, "Say, besides Mimina-chan and myself, how did you know about the Khadim Family laws? Wait a second, dattébayo... Could it be that you knew about it from the beginning? Without me?"

"Who knows?" the Saikyo murmured as she averted her eyes, hiding her guilt.

"Uh-huh, you're definitely an evil woman," Naruto remarked.

"What are you whispering about over there?" Selnia questioned from a few paces away, "It's ruining my moment."

"Well, isn't it great now that everything's back to normal?" Tomomi wondered.

"That may be so," Selnia replied, but then she made a snide remark, "Come on! Who cares about what happens to him, the greatest enemy if all women?"

" ***tic mark*** I resent that remark, Goldie!" Naruto got mad from the Flameheart's prejudicial ignorance, "You really oughta see a dentist, because your big fat mouth needs a drilling, dattébayo!"

Selnia gasped at her nemesis' counter and argued, "Say that to someone who saved you from danger, you incorrigible pretender!"

"I was playing for time, you bonehead for a lady, so what's to save?" Naruto fired back.

And while the two blonds argue amongst themselves, Tomomi giggled at the madness as she has a copy of the printed version of the Khadim Family Laws on her desk.

§

 **To be continued... ==»**

* * *

 **Extended Story**

 _Desert X Romance_

The day after the incident, Naruto was called to the office. He has some explaining to Mikan-sensei and Headmistress Tenjoji, as well as Ayse and Hedjeh, about the incident last night that and how come they knew each other so well.

Naruto was given some support by the desert maidens as he explained how it all started...

 ** _-Over a Year Ago-_**

 _13½ year-old Naruto (After 2nd Year, Junior High) is going on a extended business trip/vacation around the known parts of the world. One of those stops was the Empire of Khadim (Khadimia), somewhere in the Middle East. The deserts are barbaric, but it's home to some of the wealthiest people who shared the land and their riches to the lowly citizens so they can find themselves a decent job for their pay. Not to mention the unemployment rate is surprisingly low and they have good health insurance, in case of desert fever._

 _Minato, Kushina, a few of their servitude, and Naruto (dressed in his ninja gear designed for the desert, thanks to his friends - the Sabaku siblings) arrived to their destination to meet with the Maharajah - the High Chief David Khadim VI (the 6th), his wife Abigail, his concubines, and his 20 children in the palace ranging from 30 to 3. They speak English and their native Arabic language._

 _The path to the palace is easy to find: just follow through the yellow-bricked road..._

 _(Gold bricks are expensive, are hard to find, and are easy to steal, but the culprits paid a stiff penalty when they get caught in the act, so the Maharajah opted for regular sturdy bricks painted yellow.)_

 _...past the modest buildings and the markets. The guards at the palace halted the Uzumaki family until they got word from Chief David to let them gain entry._

 _While the Uzumaki family meets the Maharajah, in person, Chief David Khadim called out to all of his children, by order from oldest to the youngest. However, he notices that one of them is absent, as the guardsman explained that Princess Ayse and her slave-servant Hedjeh have gone to the marketplace to look for some ingredients for dinner preparations. Chief David explained that Ayse just loves to work with the servants and that she's should be around Naruto's age, give or take a few months._

 _Minato asked his son to go look around to find Ayse and escort her and her handmaiden back to the palace, while he discusses some business deals, but he said to look sharp for any danger - be it an enemy brigand or deadly sandstorms, due to the news from the weather forecasts by mobile satellite. He also shows what Ayse and Hedjeh looked like: Natural tanned skin, much like the locals, and the palace location in case he gets lost._

 _Naruto determinedly consented as he leaves the palace. Minato knows that his only son can handle himself, as does Kushina. It's like a Spartan preparing a child for what lies in store, in order to become stronger over time._

 _The ninja trainee uses his Shadow Double art to form multiple bodies of himself to search everywhere. And about a half hour later, the doubles pinpointed the location to the original, as well as warning him of an incoming dust bowl approaching fast._

 _The crowd began to panic as they hear the storm sirens go off, telling people to run for shelter and take cover. Hedjeh was running while taking her mistress by the hand to get back to the palace and take cover, but she realizes that they won't be able to make it. When she and Ayse sees the mask-veil wearing Naruto, and mistook him for an enemy. So she drew out her scimitar to protect her mistress and rushed at the would be assassin. But Naruto drew out his galvanized iron-chain nunchaku (_ the kind from "Ninja Warriors Again", his favorite game _) to block Hedjeh's attack and eventually, knocked her out on the pressure point on the back of her neck with his finger, rendering her unconscious. Ayse ran to her fallen bodyguard, wondering if she's the target for the strange assassin, but then he reached out his hand and said, «"There's no time. I got to get you and your maidservant to shelter."»_

 _But all of the nearest entryways are blocked and boarded, so Naruto pulled out his portable pop-up tent and sends Ayse inside, along with carrying the unconscious Hedjeh, and he quickly zipped up the double-sealed entrance. All they have to do now, is to pray to God for the kingdom's safety, their families' safety, and their own, just as they get caught in the sirocco._

 _It took about an hour for the sandstorm to subside. Chief David and Consort Abigail are worried that their daughter and her maidservant, for Ayse is the pride and joy of the kingdom as the Consort's only daughter and Hedjeh was a girl orphaned when she was left at the palace entrance as an infant, because of her parents left her unwanted, so they took her as a slave-servant to learn and protect her precious person, that is Ayse. Minato and Kushina are also worried that their only son couldn't make it back with the girls._

 _The village district is a mess after the powerful sandstorm ripped and tore through the district and smothered almost anyplace in sand. No casualties were reported, but there's no sign of Princess Ayse, Hedjeh, or the boy anywhere. But then, Minato gets a ring from his satellite phone and it was Naruto on the line, saying in his native Japanese tongue that he and the girls are safe and sound inside his instant tent. They must've been flown off and landed themselves near the palace baths. B_ _ut there's a problem with Hedjeh as she must've overworked her body for some reason. He said that he has to do what must be done to let the maidservant rest easier. And he hung up the phone._

 _Chief David and Consort Abigail were relieved that their daughter and maidservant are alive as they praised the Lord for His marvelous works. So they called out the guards to help clear out the sand and find the wayward children._

 _By the time the guards entered the halls to the Turkish-styled baths, the sand somehow was miraculously cleared up and they opened the bath doors to find a naked and fainted Hedjeh being washed by the undressed Naruto and disrobed Princess Ayse. The Uzumaki also gave Hedjeh some pain-relieving balm to put over her aching muscles. The handmaiden wasn't envenomed by a poisonous creature, but seemed to have overtaxed herself out after the last few nights fighting against the radicals of [The LEVANT] trying to kidnap the family members and Ayse to hold them up for ransom. It took a serious toll on the maidservant's body until exhaustion knocked her out cold._

 _The guards decided to report to the Maharajah that they found the children safe and sound, but they're concerned about Hedjeh being exposed and defeated in battle by a foreigner. And by law, the slave-servant has to be given to the man that won against her. So one of the guards to took Hedjeh to her mistress's bedchambers to let her rest and the others to take Naruto and Ayse to the dining hall._

 _Before dinner commences, their parents were worried sick about what their respective children that would have gotten themselves lost or were afraid that they would have been captured. Ayse and Naruto apologized for their misadventures and then they were joined in at the expansive line of tables for the servants bringing out their cooked meals, including the unleavened bread (their staple of food)._

 _They said [grace] before they begin to feast. It was a different kind of cuisine than it was back home in Japan. Eggplants, tahini, tahchin (rice cake), hummus, salad, shish-kebabs, roasted lamb, stew (uniquely and completely different from the canned variety), olive oil, and dish called "baba ghanoush". They even have the fava beans and chickpeas. It may be a trade-off for having ramen and pork dishes, but it's worth the try._

 _After they finished with the dishes, the Khadim family gave their guests some entertainment, such as their native dances, and sparring match with martial arts and weapons (of which nobody gets hurt too badly) and their own kind of games which are easy to play, yet difficult to master - that included chess._

 _After the families have fun for the night, Naruto decided to take a toilet break at the desert outhouse outside from the palace._

* * *

 ** _Refer to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3 - Stardust Crusaders to get one of the ideas of how the people in the Arid regions use the toilet and the sand washlet on the YouTube site. And remember:_** Desert sand is as sterile as it gets.

{ /watch?v=t2Gkc7LgoQ8 }

* * *

 _After brushing off the sand of his fingers, Naruto uses his hand sanitizer that he brought on hand to clean the residue off. And so, off to bed he goes...if he didn't count on getting ambushed by some person or other as he was gagged and blindfolded and was dragged into a room that he's not familiar with. He was also has his wrists, knees and ankles tied up with rope before getting the gag removed from his mouth._

 _Then Naruto hears a voice of a young woman with many tones of timbre saying, «"Stranger, I hate to do that to you, but you caught me off-guard by your cheap shot, all because I was extremely tired. Now, as your new servant, I must do my part to make you feel satisfied. Isn't that right, milady?"»_

 _"Oo~ooh," another female voice cooed as she began to touch Naruto's hand as he was guided back into a bedroom. They took the young Uzumaki to what feels like a king-sized bed and then he was placed there in the middle as one girl was lain next to him on one side and the other girl lied with him on the other side. They know that desert nights can get pretty cold and the girls just didn't want to let go of their "pillow" anytime soon. Luckily, he and the girls (possibly) are wearing a form of nightclothes to prevent any wrong ideas about how they sleep with as they drift off to dream. And Naruto can't tell if this is going to a rough night or a good night._

 _By the time the parents woke up in the morning, Minato and Kushina wondered where did their son went to, and suddenly, a "little birdy", that is Ayse's youngest and the most energetic brother (3½), told them where his big sister is at. They gave consent by the guards to look inside, but they couldn't enter the room. And what they saw, utterly upsets them, especially Naruto's mother._

 _Kushina was raving at her son doing a terrible deed by having premarital sex with the princess and her handmaiden. But then, they see Naruto sitting up and while removing the blindfold and said that he did nothing of the sort. The desert maidens somehow "talked" him into sleeping with them to prevent them and himself from getting a chill._

 _Both Ayse and Hedjeh secretly called Naruto's parents as fun-foilers._

 _Later, Chief David and Consort Abigail were discussing about taking their daughter and her slave-servant out of the country and to live in a place where they can be more independent. So he called for Ayse and Hedjeh to have a heart-to-heart talk._

 _And a few days later, the Uzumaki-Senju enterprise started their preparations to begin travelling again. However, Chief David made the visitors made a solemn vow to take care of their daughter and Hedjeh as he gave them their passports and his blessing, for they got word that [The LEVANT] has just declared war with the other factions allying with them. He and his wife doesn't want their little princess and her confidante get caught in it, as well as their other youngest children. That's when Kushina suggested to put Ayse and Hedjeh into an enrollment in her old school in Japan to keep them safe from the enemy and to learn about the gentry and the servitude._

 _The Maharajah and the Consort prayed for a bright and happy future for their precious child and for her handmaiden._

 _So from then on, Ayse Khadim and Hedjeh joined Naruto's bandwagon, but not without giving their hero a peck on the cheek._

 ** _-Back to the Present Time-_**

"Unfortunately, I couldn't join this academy at the time because of many reasons," Naruto explained, "Mainly it's because Hakureiryo wasn't co-ed yet. So, basically, I wasn't invited."

Mikan-sensei understood Naruto's story while Tenjoji started crying at the near tragic parts where her exchange students have to leave their family and closest kin behind to live a better life and give them a real education.

And before the students know it, the first hour bell for the upcoming exam tests is approaching. Mikan-sensei decided to let their be excused as they thanked the heads of office for their time and left through the double doors. Naruto wished Ayse and Hedjeh good tidings (and not "good luck" since they don't believe in luck, but of the Good Lord's Will) for their tests as they went on their separate ways.

* * *

A/N: It was a rough writing the story and its extensions. I mainly post the main part before adding the Omakés, side notes, and extended stories, and amending more of the main part to make it more sensible. Just take it easy and then the jive will swing your way.

Also the original didn't state who is Ayse's parents and extended family, so I took some names straight out of The Holy Bible to give them some names. It's more of a picking name on the fly that are more consistent.

As for why Naruto has a nunchaku, he's not limited in his weapons department, such as his kodachi and his nunchaku. He has other weapons necessary for warfare and survival exercises like the bow & arrow, kunai knives - in different styles, kusarigama (chain & sickle), fisticuffs, firearms, wrestling moves suited for ninja, etc., etc.; anything to the user's imagination.

And to those who are wanting some "Lemon" moments, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait.

* * *

There's more to come as the heat will be on!

\- blukmage19


	6. Episode 5

Episode 5

 _Lady_ **X** _Lady **! !** (2nd Stanza)_

* * *

 **Warning! Warning!**

Contains bath scenes, female skinship, some lime (sexual contact) scenes,

and sequences alternating between the past and present times.

Read at your own risk.

Thank you.

* * *

§

 **[Past, 3 Years Ago]**

[Hakureiryo Auditorium/Gymnasium]

Today is Orientation Day for the new students at the All-Girls Academy, Junior High section.

The middle school students wear pinkish, long-sleeved uniforms with red skirts and a giant Veronica-purple ribbon along the backside; white, long, tieable stockings, and white school-regulated Mary Jane shoes. They don't have the caste system or the optional customized fashion complementing their uniforms until they reached Senior High, so most of the students were mainly from the upper-class society.

Newly appointed headmistress Kaede Tenjoji couldn't stop giggling as she is making a speech. Then, the new Head Teacher Mikan called for the representatives to step forward for the Freshman Speech: one Miss Tomomi Saikyo and one Miss Selnia Iori Flameheart.

The young women got up from their seats as they managed to meet each other for the first time as Tomomi admired the early-blooming Englishwoman for the kind of beauty that she wished she wanted. However, the Saikyo can't help but remember the face of her old archrival and frenemy from Grade School; he's probably doing well in his new Junior High location somewhere. Maybe her new friend, Selnia, wouldn't amount to much about taking her "jokes" as much as he did. But then again, she'll manage to get her kicks somehow, just to get herself out of boredom.

* * *

 **[Present Day]**

[Hakureiryo Academy - Main Hall]

The exams are showing their results from the greatest to the least (from right to left) that needed to have a remedial exam.

Selnia is extremely peeved as she finds that her score is in 3rd place right behind Tomomi Saikyo (as usual) and the new Servant-ed student Naruto Uzumaki as they tied for 1st Place, outwitting her by 1 single point. "I lost not only to that woman again, but I can't believe that I lost to that pretender!" she grumbled.

"Oh my, an excellent result and I'm tied with Naruto-kun, no less," Tomomi remarked as she popped by, "Well done, Flameheart-san."

Selnia felt like a fool for a moment and then tried to keep her composure with sporting a tic mark as she said, "Sa-Saikyo-san, you're the better performer. You and that "fox" must have worked very hard."

"Not really," Tomomi replied while trying to be modest, "How can I be considered hardworking? Naruto-kun, on the other hand, did put in a lot of effort because he's the real hardworker in my book. Anyway, Flameheart-san, my workload is much lighter compared to yours."

"What are you trying to imply?! Are you saying that no matter how hard I study, I could never beat you?"

"No, no, how could I say that? Diligence always pays off in the end. Just keep up with your studies next time, **_F **l** ame_**heart-san." Tomomi just gave a dirty sneer for a brief second, antagonizing the Englishwoman just to annoy her.

It's just too much for Selnia to take as she fell for the taunt and her hair not only spun around like a drill, but her anger exploded like a raging fire as she's in a state of high tension...

"Makiiii~!"

...making a huge scene in the hall.

Meanwhile, Naruto sighed, not only for Selnia almost bursting a blood vessel on her head, but at who are the candidates that are on the remedial exam. Of all the students on the list, it just had to be Miss "Carefree and Careless", Saori Shikikagami.

Mitké and Shingo wondered what's wrong with Naruto, for they know that he wasn't on the poor end of the list.

(Daichi passed by and sighed as she managed to make it through the exam and for Naruto that managed to reach the top without holding back as she just passed by.)

"It can't be helped, you guys," Naruto said, "Mikan-sensei wanted me to help with the re-sitting, even though I recently transferred here, so I'll be super-busy boosting the Academy's morale for a while."

Shingo thinks that the Uzumaki is making excuses for his genius levels and Mitké is glad for his friend for making it in.

Just then, the boys turned to see Saori and Sanae looking at the results of the list as the older sister (that is Saori) has to take the re-test.

"Fight on! You have to work harder this time around, Onee-chan," Sanae cheered her sister.

"Ah, the twins. I just wanted to ask you something," Naruto said as he got the sisters' attention, "Why are the two of you separated, even though you're family?"

"Eto...you see," Sanae tried to explain, "I was in the Upper-ed for a few days before I ended up being transferred to the Servant-ed. Our family simply fell from grace, so..."

"Those must've been some deep matters you have, Sanae-san," Naruto said while trying not to reveal his relationship with her in front of the boys. But then his eyebrow started to raise when Saori became absentminded and started stripping off her clothes again while Sanae continued her plight, "My sister had already paid the school fees long before our family started to have financial issues. I didn't manage to pay mine so I went to the Servant-ed to - -!"

Shingo and Mitké started to blush madly as they see Saori in her midnight blue flowery undergarments.

"Onee-chan!?" Sanae exclaimed with an embarrassing blush.

"I thought that we were to wear the same uniform?" the clueless and exhibitionistic Saori questioned.

"But there's no maid uniform here, you know!" the younger sister explained with her fingers clutching in nervousness.

"Actually, it's more like you're missing the point, dattébayo," Naruto deadpanned. But then, he sensed an angry Selnia coming from behind, so he told the boys to step aside for a moment as she passed by them. He wondered what was eating the Golden Driller as he briefly glances at Tomomi's fiendish grin.

 **-LVSN-**

 **[At the Dining Hall]**

Selnia was brooding over Tomomi making a mockery out of her. But in the middle of her ranting, she didn't notice that Naruto to trying to get her order.

"Excuse me, Ojo-sama," Naruto called.

"That Saikyo only got slightly better grades," Selnia grumbled in her misery, "...and that she merely beat me a few times in a row and yet..."

"Your order, Ojo-sama," he raised his voice slightly.

She lets out her frustration on the Uzumaki and yelled, "Will you just shut up and bring me some Earl Grey?"

"Hai (Yes, Ma'am), one cup of Earl Grey, coming right up," Naruto took the order with stride and left.

The Flameheart vented out her anger at the butler-in-training like she wants to give him a black eye. Then she still mulls over Tomomi and Naruto for their "flawless" results.

* * *

 **[Past]**

Selnia (13) sees the results of June's 2nd Year exam results and found that she reached 2nd Place behind Tomomi Saikyo.

"This time around, I barely made it to first place," Tomomi (13) commented, "Maybe next time, it'll be you, Flameheart-san. Right?"

"Y-yeah," Selnia slightly stuttered from the loss, "I won't lose next time."

Then Tomomi made a little promise that she won't lose, either.

But what Selnia didn't know is that her close friend is becoming more and more like her worst enemy as Tomomi made an ominous grin that will forever haunt her.

The horror of it all was that Selnia still hasn't reached the very top ever since.

* * *

 **[Present]**

Selnia is reliving the anger and insults that Tomomi's words that was taunting and torturing her. But then all the tension began to fade when Naruto brought out her tea and a 5-layer chocolate cake.

The Flameheart asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Taking care of the master or mistress is also part of the servant's duty," he said, "Other than giving you something to calm yourself, there's no need for any other motives, so please enjoy it."

"You're not really treating me since the desserts are all free," Selnia disagreed.

"You may be right," Naruto muttered, but what his Inner Self really trying to say is, {Miserable woman! I know I shouldn't act like that silly Haruno fangirl, but I wish you weren't being so... stinking ungrateful and so difficult towards your servant and fellow classmate, dattébayo!}

After a few moments of dining with her cake and tea, Selnia calmed herself and asked, "Uzumaki-san, have you known Saikyo-san for a while?"

"Not for that long, actually," Naruto replied, "Tomomi-chan and I were together from Kindergarten until 2nd Grade, so she is a childhood friend, more or less." He remembered the days when he and Tomomi often feud with each other with their pranks and ended up getting scolded by their teachers time and time again. But they're happy about it anyway, as they shook hands in earnest, knowing they are still keep themselves on their toes for their next prank.

"In the past, were her...you know...results very good?"

"Yes, she's very intelligent. In fact, she and I were neck and neck at the top of our classes. But she always disliked being inferior to others about as much as you do."

Selnia realizes that she really didn't know Tomomi that well from the 3-plus years that she knew her, as she finished her cake and tea.

Then Naruto said, "Don't brood over it so much. Losing to that woman in the exams by 1 single point is nothing to be ashamed of. You're still one of the brightest students the academy has to offer."

But then Selnia felt like an arrow struck her in the heel as she got up from her chair and left her table as she angrily said, "You'll never understand." And then she left the room.

"What's the matter with her?" he rhetorically asked, "Must be one of those days, I guess."

Selnia is walking outside on the paths as she mulled over what Naruto had said. ""Losing to her by a single point is nothing to be ashamed of," he says. That's not the problem! She's the only person to dared me into a challenge; me, Selnia Iori Flameheart! That's why I don't want to lose to her. No matter what, I can't afford to lose to her!"

 **-LVSN-**

 **[Later in the day]**

The girls are ready for their check-up. They undressed themselves down to their undergarments (some of them, the lack thereof) as they are examined by the doctors and nurses by checking their height, weight, measurements, recent vaccinations, and body examinations.

Tomomi was being measured while in her pink undergarments when she noticed Selnia passing by, with curvatures far exceeding her own, including her grapefruit-like E-cup bust supported by her light-green and white brassiere as she was waiting in line.

"What's your problem," the Flameheart curiously asked.

"Nothing, it's none of your concern," Tomomi scoffed as she walked towards the scales, leaving Selnia wondering what was the matter with her.

After the Saikyo finished with the weigh-in, she looked at Selnia being measured as she gets herself dressed.

 **-LVSN-**

 **[Dining Hall]**

Naruto is feeling very awkward as he watched Tomomi staring outside. "Ano... Tomomi-chan, about your order..."

"As a butler, go guess it yourself," she contemptuously remarked, "If you guess wrong, I'll shout out what you did by the river during the summer break in 2nd Grade."

"You wouldn't dare!" Naruto hissed, {You just have to bring that little incident with the fish I caught in the river and that it was flopping around until it went down your dress, and it made you drop your favorite strawberry patterned panties!? Trifle with me, evil woman, and I'll give you something to really "pinch" about!} "Okay...one Darjeeling tea coming right up."

( _Naruto guessed the choice wisely_.)

Tomomi is brooding over Selnia being prettier than herself and that she thinks that Naruto is a sucker for big...no, BIGGER boobs.

* * *

 **[Past]**

1st year Student Tomomi is in her yellow underdress as she sees her classmate Selnia being measured while wearing her pink underdress. She already hit puberty rather early for her age, she's a from a prominent European family, and that she already has big breasts, while Tomomi doesn't much to offer (at the time).

* * *

 **[Present]**

While Tomomi was distracted, Naruto brought her her tea and a little extra: a 3-layer blueberry cheesecake.

She asked Naruto, "What's this for?"

"You know, Goldie asked me the very same question, so I'll give you the very same answer," he said, "Taking care of the master or mistress is also part of the servant's duty. This dessert is to help you to calm yourself. Take it as my generous treat to you."

Tomomi got a little bit annoyed and said, "It's not even your treat, even though I think I should be thankful. All the food here are supposed to be free of charge."

{Et tu, Tomomi-chan? Some fine lady you turned out to be!} Naruto felt annoyed himself by the same attitude Selnia did.

As the Saikyo heiress eats her dessert, Naruto asked, "Did you have an argument with Goldie again? It was the test for the summer, but you two just don't seemed to be satisfied of it."

"How can I be satisfied with you?" she sulked, "It's always "pretender" here or "Golden Driller" there."

"This is getting nowhere," the Uzumaki butler grumbled as he changed the subject, "Both of you started this back in Junior High, right? What did she do to make you so mad?"

"It has nothing to do with being mad," Tomomi slightly argued, "It's just..."

"'Just' what?" he pressed, but the Saikyo silenced herself as she finishes her dessert. Then Naruto complained, "Sometimes, I just don't understand you. You did beat Goldie in the test and tied with me in 1st place. But then again, we can't all be winners in anything else, can we?"

That's when Tomomi learned the hard truth as she got up from her seat and left her table and angrily said, "You'll never understand." And then she left the room.

"Guess I'll never figure these women out," Naruto murmured as he cleaned up the table.

Tomomi is still angry about her body image as a memory of the past kept reminding her.

* * *

 **[Past]**

1st Year Junior High student Tomomi was unfamiliar about the fancy Western-style dinner layout on the table in front of her, for she is more of a traditionalist kind of person (Eastern Style) and never used a fork or knife like these before. Then Selnia helped her about the table manners on which utensil to start first. It's more like a "Monkey-see, monkey-do" type of a situation for the Saikyo as she is trying to enjoy the meals.

Selnia is very popular with the other students while Tomomi started out very introverted.

* * *

 **[Present]**

Tomomi's reflections of what she did and didn't, along with Naruto's "lessons in love", made herself feel like a she's the real jealous person against both of the blonds.

 **-LVSN-**

 **[At the Library]**

Naruto is busy helping with his classmates on retaking their failed exams. But just as he was about to relax in his seat, he briefly exclaimed as somebody touched him in the wrong spot. He looked down to see Saori crawling around from under the desk, completely absentminded and almost naked again, with her sister, Sanae, not far behind. They were looking for a missing uniform button for the older twin's attire.

"It's such a headache is it?" Saori commented to her younger sister.

"No, that's not the point," Naruto retorted as he gathered the Shikikagamis' lost belongings and resumed his tutoring with the classmates.

 **-LVSN-**

 **[Mimina's Room, Bathroom]**

Mimina was taking a much-needed shower when something when wrong with the hot water as it suddenly stopped and was replaced...with cold water. It made her and the other residents very upset from being sprayed and giving shivers from the uncomfortableness.

 **[At the Gymnasium]**

The students of the Senior High precinct were called into the gym for an emergency meeting by Mikan-sensei as she announces, "...as such, I apologize. The water system in the academy is having some technical problems and it's currently under maintenance. However, I've just received word that the scale is just too large for minor repairs. So it'll take over a week to return to normal conditions. During this period, the hot water in the sinks, showers, and baths cannot be used in the dormitories, but the cold water for the water fountains, toilets, and sinks can still be useable."

{Those poor girls just had to pick a day when their water heater exploded, dattébayo,} Naruto thought to himself, {At least we have a separate water heater in the Servants' dorms that still worked.}

The students grumbled as they wondered what's going to happen now that the regular baths and showers are temporarily out of action.

"But where are we going to take a shower?" Selnia complained, "It's impossible for us not to bathe for a week! This is a frikkin' disaster!"

The other students agreed as the grumbled louder and louder until Naruto said those words, "Hold it!" The classmates, Selnia, Tomomi, and Daichi stopped talking as the bold Uzumaki explained, "In case you all have forgotten, this academy has an onsen ( _natural hot spring_ ) behind the dorms that was hardly used, doesn't it? We recently managed to fix the facility so that we can relieve those sore muscles of ours."

* * *

 _Earlier, Mikan-sensei and Headmistress Tenjoji asked Naruto if he can help fix the inside of the bathhouse to give it some TLC (Tender, Loving Care). And he consented. When he entered the onsen, everything's covered in dust, mold, and mildew, some leftover materials that have become breeding places for contaminants, allergents, and rats, and the water in the baths and the showers needed to be free of junk and debris. So he borrowed some of the school equipment, some baskets to remove the old worn-out towels and trash, using soaps and brushes - large and small, and some sprays and bleach to kill off the lingering germs and bugs, as well as to sanitize the whole building, inside and out, to make the bathers feel safe and sane._

 _Of course, he didn't do everything all on his own. His shadow doubles, Tomomi (who insisted in joining him), and a few other volunteers helped clean up the environment within the onsen. After about 3 days of hard work used from their free time and replacing the necessary parts, the workers decided to relax in the springs while Naruto decided to take the Private Room to have the solitary bath all to himself before resuming his duties._

 _From then on, the students of both castes were_ _interchangeably_ _given a job so that this is very important and urgent to clean, maintain, and respect the use of the building for the other students to use them._

* * *

Most of the other students were flabbergasted at what Naruto had told them, as Mikan-sensei explained, "Like Uzumaki-san had elucidated, we have a bathing facility behind the dormitories. Until the maintenance of the boiler is complete or anytime you wish, please use that building for taking baths."

While some of the girls were busy talking to each other, Todoroki is trying to get Naruto into joining him with doing that one specific thing, and it's not looking for a bouquet of roses.

 **-LadyXNinja!-**

 **[Inside the Hot Spring Bathhouse]**

The girls are in the formerly unused onsen as they are busy having their own conversations with each other as they washed and scrubbed their bodies before taking a soak. They have to learn the art of skinship as they enter the baths completely naked, revealing their unique physiques (including their shapely breasts, the imperfections, their trimmed, untrimmed, or lack of pubes, visible "Venus clefts" or cameltoes, etc.) and learned to accept them as they are.

Selnia lets down her Repunzel-length hair (thigh-to-knee length) and put it into a compact style as she tries to help her friend Fou Suiran, who is hiding her modesty because this is her first time being around so many other naked people.

"There's only girls here, so you don't have to be so shy," Selnia consoled her friend.

And slowly, but surely, Suiran is coming out of her shell to join Selnia in the baths.

 **[Outside the building]**

Shingo is climbing the structure while wearing a black wetsuit as he wanted to have a peek at the nude bathers through the sun roof. He wanted Naruto to join him, but he blatantly refuses to be in on the racket, no matter what offer his "friend" brought.

And it was coincidental that Naruto was just passing by before he can get a soak in the onsen without any girls present when he noticed that Shingo was climbing on the structure where he shouldn't, but he queried anyway.

"You asked why am I peeping?" Shingo grunted as he is climbing, "Because there's an onsen... in there! And when... there's hot springs, there's... beautiful, naked girls!"

"Todoroki, Mikan-sensei is going to kill us if you get caught," Naruto warned with a deadpanned expression. But when he was about to walk away, he ran into the barenaked Saori undressing herself out in the open in front of him, so he exclaimed, "Saori-san! This isn't the dressing room! You're supposed to be with the other girls, dattébayo!"

"My words exactly," Mikan said as she impeccably appeared behind Naruto as she scolded Saori and then ordered, "Uzumaki-san."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Wait here."

"Yes, ma'am..."

And just as Shingo was getting closer to his (personal and perverted) mission, one of Mikan's fountain pen-turned-kunai stopped him in his tracks as the head teacher asked, "I'm asking to be sure. What are you doing up there?"

"Well that..." Shingo tries to lie through his teeth as he makes an excuse, "...a-as a butler, I feel that it's part of my duty to wash the backs of my masters. Eh-hee-hee..."

"I see," Mikan said as she tosses more fountain pens at Shingo's grip, breaking a piece of the stone structure, as he started to fall about 20 feet to the brick road below. Mikan then personally administered the idiotic pervert some "medicine" by means of goosing him in the butt with the pen and then she threw him to the road.

"Yuck! What a sloppy mess, dattébayo," Naruto commented at Shingo, clenching his butt in pain, "You better go and tidy up at the nurse's office." Saori somehow agreed.

Then Mikan told Saori to go inside while Naruto has to join with her on guard duty.

What happens later, turned out to be an offer that Naruto just "couldn't" refuse, and it's not for a game of Go.

 **-LVSN-**

Later in the night, Daichi secretly entered the bathhouse to get herself a much needed soak, after removing her pajamas, the chest wraps, and finally, her boyshort panties ( _her preferred choice of undergarments_ ) as she went on her way to the hot spring. Little does she know that she isn't really alone as she started hearing some unusual moanings of a woman somewhere in the building. She became frightened, thinking that there must be a ghost of a drowned woman like the ones from the manga collection that she read, as she couldn't seem to relax in the hot water by herself.

Poor Daichi...

 **-LVSN-**

 **[The next day]**

Naruto's hands felt a little sore and his body rather numbed after Mikan-sensei's "personal lesson" last night as he waits for his next customer. He wondered after the incident that if it's just one of those days when it doesn't pay to get out of bed, but he must do what he must as a butler-in-training and he can't afford to slack off. But the real problem is why nobody else seemed to open up their relationships to him, either because it's of his foxy face or his demonizing expression whenever he gets really mad...

( _He probably needs to have a talk with Mikan-sensei and the headmistress about addressing the dreadful issue._ )

And just when nobody seems to come to his table, he suddenly gets 2 familiar girls asking him for a table - Selnia and Tomomi, and they're about to make things difficult on him. He quickly summoned a double to help give Tomomi a seat in a chair while he helped Selnia. Then the Narutos gave the girls their menu to unfold and let them glance at it for a while. The double poofed before the original prepared his writing utensils. Selnia ordered Persian Saffron-spiced Spaghetti with split peas, mushrooms, and asparagus, while Tomomi chooses some sandwiches.

Later, Naruto brought out the entrées along with some extra plates and silverware.

Both girls were annoyed that Naruto doesn't want to get involved with their game of Tug-of-War, with him as the tether.

As Selnia was busy eating, Tomomi asked Naruto about the preparations for his classmates' exam retake and he replied, "It's working out just fine, I guess."

"It must be tough being the tutor for our struggling classmates, but please try to do your best," the Saikyo said, "As long as you work hard, it'll pay off someday. Right, Flameheart-san?"

"Na!" Selnia exclaimed from the sudden attention, but then she affirmatively said, "That's very true, indEED!" And she angrily twists up the spaghetti in her frustration.

Tomomi and Naruto doesn't blame the Englishwoman for her proned ineptitude.

A little later, Naruto is carrying a tray full of tea and pink desserts to his customers, but he's getting the sense of uneasiness that is much like a feelings of mental dread as he is warned of danger coming from behind. And soon enough, Sanae was starting to lose her balance with her set again and crashes into Naruto as her tray went flying and spilled some hot water for tea on his midsection, scalding him. The clumsy Shikikagami apologized and asked him if he's all right.

"This is nothing," he painfully remarked as he tries to get up, with Sanae hugging him for comfort. When he realizes that one of his dessert dishes were knocked off from the impact and it somehow landed on Selnia's big bust...

• • • • •

"It's standing," the Uzumaki remarked at the feat of the pink dessert still intact from the accident.

"It's standing there, isn't it?" Tomomi questioned about the "boob cake".

Selnia blushed at the embarrassing situation and yelled at Naruto, "Why can't you just serve it properly?! You still dare to say that you wanted to be a family man?"

"Ugh, Do you have to bring that up again, dattébayo!" Naruto exclaimed, but then, Tomomi started to laugh at the predicament that they went through. The scene definitely amuses the Saikyo, while Selnia just doesn't get the gist from her classmate's cryptic meaning as she scoffed.

 **-LVSN-**

 **[Later that night]**

The girls are leaving the onsen to let the boys have their turn. Selnia came by in a later arrival as she puts up her hair and completely undresses herself in the locker room. When she closed the door to the springs, she finds out that she's the only occupant inside, so she has the bath all to herself...or so she thought, when she finds the equally nubile Tomomi sitting in the showers.

"Saikyo-san! You're here?" she exclaimed from her surprise.

"Yeah, that's right," Tomomi replied, "Is there something wrong?"

"It's only just the two of us girls, right?"

"I'm almost done with my time, so please **enjoy yourself while you still can** ," the devil woman gave off a dirty look, making her friend very uncomfortable.

While Mikan-sensei tells the girls that it's almost time for the boys to enter, Tomomi is taking a soak in the springs while Selnia washes herself in the showers.

* * *

Outside, Shingo tries his perverted tactic again, only to get caught by the head teacher again; this time, with an Arm Throw. "Todoroki-san, I admire your perseverance, but it seems that you didn't learn your lesson," she said.

"I'm...sorry, Sensei," Shingo gagged from the takedown.

* * *

Back in the baths, Tomomi got out of the hot water just to exit the room. But when she tried to open the sliding doors, the lock mechanism must have jammed. Selnia is curious about what's going on and Tomomi said that the doors are stuck tight and they're trapped!

"Why?" Selnia asked, "Could it be broken?"

"Seems like it," Tomomi answered.

"But I closed the door on the way in, so..."

"It can't be helped, so don't be too hard on yourself. Besides, with you around, Flameheart-san, it'll be a cinch to get ourselves out of this trap."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You only have those drills for you to use," Tomomi started suggesting the braids of Selnia, making the Englishwoman very annoyed. However, Selnia already has her hair let down, so there're no "drills" at all.

"Are you making fun of me!" Selnia yelled.

"In any case, we have to ask for help first. There should be somebody at the other side of the wall," the Saikyo changed the subject as she and Selnia looked up at the overhead windows.

 **-LVSN-**

Selnia tries to give Tomomi a boost to see if there's anybody at the other side in the locker room. But when the Saikyo ascends higher, her womanhood is rubbing against Selnia's hair, making her feel erotic and making some strange noises. Selnia is trying to hold still, but the feeling got a little too much for Tomomi as her feet started to slip under the Flameheart's big breasts, rubbing them, making her feel erotic, too. And just before they came, both girls are heading for a fall and they bumped their heads from tumbling to the floor.

When they got back up, Tomomi complained, "Flameheart-san, if only you stop moving around so much, we would have gotten out by now."

"It-it's your fault!" Selnia shot back, "If only you didn't make those weird noises and move on your own!"

"But the real part of the problem..." Tomomi argued, "...is that if only someone hadn't broken the lock mechanism on the door."

Selnia realizes her mistake and said, "I have nothing to say against that. I'm really sorry."

"Flameheart-san, it's really rare to hear you apologize," Tomomi felt amazed, "You're usually so proud of yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Selnia quarreled, "I'm not petty enough to deny making mistakes!"

Tomomi paused for a moment and said, "That seems to be the case. For that, I'm sorry, too."

Selnia scoffed and admitted, "But I'll never admit defeat. Be it on academics, sports, or anything else. Everything would come to an end if I give up so easily."

"If that's the way," Tomomi said, "Then I feel the same, too. If our rivalry ends, then it'll no longer be fun."

"Hmph!" the Flameheart gruntingly agreed.

 **-LVSN-**

"So that wetsuited fool got his just desserts after he tried peeping in again?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he's been temporarily barred from entering the baths," Mitké answered as both of the boys undressed themselves.

The pretty boy hides his honest goods with a towel, but Naruto doesn't hide his circumcised manhood on a different level than Saori's habit, so he puts his towel over his shoulder. When he tried to open the door, he said, "What the?! It got jammed shut. I can't open it."

"That voice... Naruto Uzumaki?!" Selnia exclaimed from the other side.

"Goldie?! What are you doing in there?" Naruto called out, "I thought all of you girls have left by now."

"Hoo, that's a relief," Tomomi sighed, but then she has a wonderful, awful idea. "Naruto-kun!"

"Tomomi-chan?"

"The door is broken and we can't get out!" the Saikyo yelled while she and Selnia tries to hide their modesty, "Can you fix it?"

Mitké said to Naruto that he'll go and get the teacher and he went on his way. Then the Uzumaki heard the (fake) distress call from Tomomi, yelling, "Hurry! Flameheart-san's is suffering from heatstroke!"

( _Selnia isn't really feeling faint from the hot water, it's just one of Tomomi's tricks, and the Flameheart naïvely falling for it_.)

Naruto senses that Tomomi isn't telling the whole story, so he said, "Stand back, girls, because I'm busting down the door!" And he warmed up his joints before charging and crashing through the doors like a running halfback, but then he ran into both Selnia and Tomomi in the process, accidentally having his hands on their "girls".

Tomomi was flabbergasted that her little trick worked out too well, for she intends to make Selnia take the fall, but now, the joke's on herself as she and the Flameheart saw the full view of Naruto's manhood.

By the time Mitké and Mikan came around to the busted doors, they see the naked Naruto removing his hands from the girls' chests, as he apologized and offered, "If it makes you feel better, then go ahead and slap me. Go on, I deserve it."

Then Selnia and Tomomi come to an agreement and gave Naruto a single slap on his cheeks to let out their frustrations and then he said with red hand marks on his face and said with an overhanging (cartoonish) teardrop, "Thank you..."

Then Mikan-sensei gave Naruto, Tomomi, and Selnia their punishment:

For their tardiness, the girls are to go to the onsen together with Naruto as their supervisor, to clean up the place for a week.

As for Naruto, Mikan ordered him to either fix the doors or come up with a better idea, to which he decided the latter - make a noren ( _the onsen curtains_ ) to help make the hot springs be much more enjoyable, because having doors will make the bathers feel rather trapped. That, and the onsen's doors should have been used for an outdoor setting. Thankfully, he remembered the other onsens he visited and that have the designs and how they embroidered the Kanji into the material and the onsen symbol in the middle of the main curtain. So after a little research and the right kind of materials, the bathhouse will look better than ever, and that includes the private onsen.

So the students and Mikan went on their own way for the night, before the sentencing commences.

 **-LVSN-**

 **[The next day, after the retaking of the exam]**

Tomomi is feeling jolly as she still remembered last night's incident as she walked alongside one direction of the hallway, while Selnia is still upset from Naruto's unintentional groping and looking at her naked body as she walked from the other side of the hall. At the door to the testing room, Sanae is waiting for her sister to get finished with her revising. When the three young women meet, The younger twin was watching from outside the classroom as the two high-ranking girls finally managed to have a decent conversation after she heard of the incident from the other girls in the Servant-ed.

But suddenly, they hear a scream coming from inside the testing room as they see Naruto and Saori in a precarious predicament, with the other girls witnessing and getting the wrong ideas about him and the Moral Code of the Academy.

"This isn't what it looks like, dattébayo!" Naruto declared, "Saori-san dropped her eraser and I was helping her find it, but then she undressed herself again!"

Tomomi and Sanae got curious of the rather racy scene while Selnia's mouth stands agape from another of her presumptuous ideas. To make things worse, Headmistress Tenjoji was using her cellphone to take pictures of Naruto and Saori helping each other look for the latter's belongings as she was seeing stars in her eyes, thinking that her student has done something right... (in her eyes, that is.)

Naruto is suffering from a case of unwanted bad luck, thanks to his unusual karma.

Oh, well.

§

* * *

Extended Story

 _Mikan_ **X** _Lesson_

 **(Takes place after Shingo's First Failed Attempt)**

After everybody else have finished with their baths and headed back to their dorms, Mikan-sensei took Naruto to the dressing room as said as she undresses her old-fashioned clothing, "Uzumaki-san, this may seem like a punishment to you, but it's more like a favor."

"What kind of favor, Sensei?" he asked as he is down to his underclothes.

"For starters, you don't have to call me Sensei when I'm off at work," the woman said as she is down to her long bloomers and her brassiere supporting her F-cup bust, "Just call me Mikan."

Naruto doesn't want to ogle at his teacher's curvatures, including the finer details, since he learned from his family and Ninja Seduction 101, so he rather look at Mikan's face as he removed his undergarments. By the time he finished undressing, Mikan told him to look at her body as she unhooked her bra, exposing the fullness of her breasts - big and round, "free-falling" shaped, salmon-pink nipples the visible size of an end point on a person's pinky, with areolas at least an inch in diameter. then she removed her long bloomers to show her curvy hips, buttocks, and her vestige shaped womanhood with trimmed, barely visible black pubes fashioned for a scantily clad swimsuit.

Then she removes her glasses and closes the locker and requested, "Because I can't see very well without my eyeglasses, would you care to help guide me into the onsen?"

Naruto obliged as he escorted Mikan into the showers with their soap sets in their baskets at hand. Her first job given to Naruto is to wash and scrub like they are lovers and a married couple. He asked if it also mean washing her "forbidden places" and she said yes, but only one area is to be used with her feminine cleanser; anything else is with soap and shampoo.

So both teacher and student washed and scrubbed each other, almost tempting to break the Moral Code just to have of a taste of what lovers do. After they rinsed off, Naruto guided Mikan to the onsen, because the steam would fog her glasses, (had she wore them), as they began taking a dip. Then they sit and talked about their family life. Naruto told Mikan about his parents, his older sister, his aunt Tsunade and cousin Shizune, and how they're working hard at their jobs, via off-school hours texting.

Then Mikan tells Naruto about her life as a prominent head teacher, the way her mother ( _a teacher at a different school_ ) and grandmother ( _the academy's former headmistress_ ) taught her. But 3 years ago, prior to the new school year, her grandmother passed away from her old age. But before she gave out her last breath, she prayed for her granddaughter to have a family of her own and that she would have children to carry on to the next generation.

But when Mikan is an alumna from Shinobi Academy in Junior High and Hakureiryo Academy in Senior High, and have a degree in teaching in Todai, has a fancy habit of doing ninja things and have a taste for late 19th century to early 20th century styled clothing, the need to find a man is like scraping at the bottom of the barrel.

This made her mother very sad. She tried to send her only daughter into arranged marriages and blind dates with men her age (give or take a few years), but they just didn't want to do anything with her; they only wanted her body and the family fortune. So Mikan decided to remain single until love really struck her in the face; she just doesn't know when Mr. Right will show up.

Naruto's senses told him that the head teacher is being truthful. But by the time the conversation lasted, but bathers began to feel a little dizzy. Naruto can still take the pressure, but Mikan looked like a boiled lobster as she woozily tries to exit the onsen, making her fall forward onto Naruto as both landed on the ground hard. He gets a glimpse of Mikan's true expressions - her fainted, blacked-out face. But then, he felt a strange feeling with his "member" felt something warm and brushy. And sure enough, Naruto's penis is rubbing against Mikan's nether-regions, but not in her love-hole; he was really **this** close to really losing his virginity to a older woman. So, he uses his Shadow Doubles to carefully pry the teacher off of him, move her to a safer location, and to get some fans and a towel to cover her modesty as they cool her down.

After a few minutes, Mikan finally woke up from her fainting spell as she sees Naruto feeling very sorry for his teacher. He apologized for not taking better care of his partner, who feels like being a pretty older sister figure to him. But then, something caught him by surprise; Mikan's lips are pressing against Naruto's and then they began to wrestle each other's tongues in a frenching manner and then they separated to catch their breath.

"What'd you do that for?" Naruto calmly asked while wiping the excess saliva off.

"Silly boy," Mikan said while feeling out of character, "You didn't take advantage of me when I fainted from the hot water. If you had, you would have to take responsibility for me and the child I would be bearing."

Then they resumed their smooching and begin to cling and claw at each other's backsides for a few minutes.

Later, Naruto decided to make it up for his near-fatal mistake, by giving Mikan a massage to help loosen her stiff muscles from her uptight appearance and she consented as she lies down on the towel-covered floor as he started with her backside. Mikan started moaning from her muscles feel more relaxing as Naruto worked his way down and on the flipside. By the time he finished his job, Mikan felt absolutely refreshed after all feeling like singing, "Ah, Sweet Mystery of Life" in English. as she embraced Naruto like she lost her hymen.

( _Confidentially, Mikan did lose her hymen years ago to a training tool from a slight mishap from Seduction lessons from her old school and her private habit._ )

Then he asked Mikan about his situation about his CRA program given by the Emperor. The head teacher said that she always wanted to have a baby, but she decided to wait until he's ready to let her accept his blessing as a friend with benefits. And Naruto accepted the promise of the responsibility of taking care of her child/children in the near future.

Then Naruto and Mikan gave each other one last kiss before turning in for the night and promised to keep the "affair" a little secret for the time being, as they redressed themselves and left the building. Tonight, Mikan is just free to be herself; but tomorrow, she is back to be "Mikan-sensei", the head teacher.

Meanwhile, Daichi is in a separate onsen room feeling like she has just heard a ghost moaning in the halls. Maybe going there by herself, keeping her identity under wraps (so to speak), is becoming a very bad idea.

Poor Daichi...

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, another chapter down for now. I've been busy with many things, so it's kinda tough to keep my inspirational ideas rolling, but if I put and keep my mind to it, I'll get it finished before 2019 sets in, but that is just wishful thinking on my part.

I just normally read other stories to pass the time.

* * *

As you know, Mikan is on the harem list for Naruto, along with a few affirming candidates, including Ayse, Hedjeh, Sanae, and Mimina.

Tomomi, Selnia, Daichi, along with some of the other girls are not 100% positive in the list, and Saori doesn't quite count because she's family to Sanae, but there could be other possibilities...

* * *

Stay tuned as the heat will be on!

\- _blukmage19_


	7. Episode 6

Episode 6

 _Secret **X** Boy!?_

* * *

§

 **[Past]**

[10 Years Ago, Summer]

Daichi Kaoru (6) is dressing in her boy's traditional summer kimono, playing ball outside of the family property in the countryside.

( _Naruto (6) is taking a bathroom break from playing with his friend. He recently knows of her secret and he promised not to reveal it to everybody else about Daichi being a girl_.)

She is outside by herself when she noticed a group of beautiful teenage women passing by on the road near her house. They were dressed in different kinds of summer clothes as they enjoyed each other's company.

 ***Suspense***

* * *

 **[Present]**

[Hakureiryo Academy, Dining Hall **]**

Naruto asked about the upcoming ball as he served Selnia her hot cup of tea. He asked why is the academy doing the event that hasn't had one, in like, ever.

"It'll be held for the Upper-ed students next week," she explained as she gets up from her seat, being full of herself, "It's a small ball where only students attend, but with beautiful dresses will be worn and there will be the elegant waltz dances. Every girl stands out in a ball."

"Stand out at the ball, dattébayo..." Naruto wondered as he imagined Selnia in her ballgown, "I'm a little worried about your new "drill" hairstyle interfering with the other dancers."

"Stop calling my hair a drill!" Selnia angrily complained, "How many times do I have to say that to you‽"

"Well, seeing the "original style" in front of me," Naruto stated, but Selnia interrupted, "What do you mean the original‽"

( _The Uzumaki knows that he was only spoofing._ )

"I think he was referring to these," Tomomi said with impeccable timing, pointing out to Selnia's hairstyle, "It looks like they can spin around at any time, don't you think? How can I make this style of braid?"

"Like I said, they are NOT drills!" Selnia argued, "They don't drill tunnels nor dig into oil fields!"

"Well, of course it doesn't, silly," Tomomi said, "You actually thought we were being serious, weren't you?"

"Goldie, you really need to cool it," Naruto chided.

"Makiii~!" Selnia exclaimed in her ineptitude again. She can't win against those practical jokers; she just CAN'T win.

Meanwhile, Daichi overheard from the group about the upcoming ball. She thinks that it's none of her concern. Little did she know, that little indifference is going to turn into a big problem.

 **-LVSN-**

[At the First Year classroom]

The headmistress and Mikan-sensei are briefing to the Servant-ed students of all Years about the ball.

The head teacher explained, "As the headmistress suggested, the ball will be held for the Upper-ed students. However, we have something for you, the Servant-ed students, to act as special support, so you wouldn't be left out. The girls from Servant-ed will cross-dress in men's clothing to act as dance escorts for the Upper-ed ladies."

The maids were glad to be invited into the party as they chatted.

But Mikan-sensei silenced them as Tenjoji added, "Eto...the boys will do the opposite. They will cross-dress as the maids, the way the girls cross-dress as the boys. It'll be dubbed, "The Big Cross-dressing Masquerade"! I happened to come up with an idea yesterday about role-reversing, and it's so ingenious!"

"I don't think anything good will come from this," Mikan complained with an upcoming migraine from the exasperation.

"We're cross-dressing...as girls?" Mitké questioned.

"I wouldn't complain much about it," Naruto said, for he has a ninja art to help facilitate the scenario, but in actuality, he wasn't so sure about Daichi taking the assignment.

Shingo complained about the men showing off their hairy, manly legs from under the costume.

Thankfully, Headmistress Tenjoji has the option for those who wished to opt out and give the boys an alternative costumes for Naruto and Shingo. So all they have to do is to just randomly put on makeup.

Naruto objected to the crazy idea and Shingo complains that of cruelty and that he would never lose to Mitké. Of course, the pretty boy wouldn't mind losing.

Daichi, however, is stuck in a mental and physical rut, she's a cross-dressing girl in disguise as a boy, but now she's supposed to cross-dress into a girl's clothing; in which she never wore that kind of feminine clothing (other than her undergarments) in all her life? The situation double-crossed her! She was thinking of asking Naruto for help, but her stubborn pride wouldn't let her do it.

 **-LVSN-**

[Later that night]

Daichi is in her desk, as she writes down on her diary. She comes from a prestigious and prideful family as her overly strict father forced her to enter Senior High at Hakureiryo Academy as a man and it's tough to keep a stiff upper lip when she has a boyish appearance and that her breasts weren't developed the way she hoped and that she hasn't even had her monthlies yet, and was forced to wear cologne to hide her natural, feminine scent (of which she still hates that smell).

What worse is that her pharisaical father is threatening to use what's left of his family fortune ( _most of it wasted on booze_ ) to put her into a gender reassignment surgery if she didn't graduate as a man, thusly dooming herself to a life of misery as a transgendered man.

Thankfully, the only person that knows her identity as a woman is Naruto, for his lips are sealed about her secret and that he's her best friend since they were infants. But then she started to check on a shirtless Naruto working and practicing his waltz dances through his MP3 player and headphones as he studied the steps by himself.

Daichi blushed as she sees her best friend's bare chest and shorts, thinking if she wants to look manly, she has to loosen her chest wraps.

Naruto noticed that Daichi is feeling depressed, so he asked her if she wanted to dance with him to get do away with the heartaches. She reluctantly consented as Naruto reattaches his MP3 to an Auxiliary cable and radio to play Brian Ferry's "Dance Away" - remixed into a waltz format, as they practiced their steps for upcoming ball. After they have a good session, they became closer, perhaps a little too close for Daichi whose feelings left her very uncertain from her looking at Naruto's face. She nervously wanted to back off, but her conscience wouldn't let her separate from him. Daichi wondered if she's falling in love with her best friend and confidant.

Naruto notices that the clock is running late, so he said that it's really time to call it a night and he kissed Daichi's hand and bid her good night before climbing into the top bunk of his bed, resuming his homework and give a message to his family.

The Kaoru's ears mentally blew out steam as she became lost in her feelings, as she thinks that Naruto is either positively obnoxious or it could be something else entirely...

 **-LVSN-**

[The Following Morning]

Daichi and Naruto have gotten used to each other by entering the bathroom half-naked to clean themselves over the sink (mainly face-washing and getting their teeth brushed), but not while using the showers and the toilet.

( _Cleaning and maintaining the appliances are a different story, however._ )

Currently, Daichi's chest felt a little uncomfortable from what she thinks is putting her wraps on a little too tight. But then, she heard a knock as Naruto asked if she's done on her part. It was the same routine, because Daichi goes into the single bathroom first. However, the roommate shyly hides herself in the WC room, a room separated from the sink, as Naruto entered to brush his teeth.

Hiding her identity as a man is becoming harder on Daichi than she realizes.

 **-LVSN-**

[Hakureiryo Academy, Kitchen Room]

Mikan-sensei instructed her students on a very important lesson as she says, "An outstanding servant must need to be able to cook, even when the chef is away." Then she told the students to get into groups and practice honing their skills at a time limit before presenting the completed dishes. The results will be determined as a group.

Daichi and Naruto are holding their kitchen knives and are not very happy; not because they are stuck with each other; they can live with it. But the real problem is...

 ***Crash!***

Sanae tumbled on her back from her clumsiness and inexplicably flaunted her frilly undergarments and complained, "Wh-why me? I thought for sure the others can whip up something delicious once they put on an apron. Where did I go wrong?"

"It's because you shouldn't believe in everything you hear, Sanae-san," Naruto deadpanned and Daichi agreed as they helped her up with their forearms and the former suggested, "Why don't you try being the poster girl for our group and watch us how we do it? Just don't forget to put on a smile."

Sanae's determination was renewed as she exclaimed her spirit to be doing her best as she expresses with her bouncing D-cup bust, making Daichi feel jealous of not having what she desired.

[A little later...]

Sanae pleaded, "Please spare me. I didn't want to meet you under those circumstances. So..."

It was a prepared fresh (and preferably dead) maguro ( _giant tuna_ ) that the hapless younger Shikikagami was talking to.

"Don't stare at me like that!" And she sobbed hysterically.

Naruto decided to step in while Daichi prepares the vegetables. The Uzumaki slices the maguro with precision to set aside its severed head for a dish, filets the fish's belly and carefully removes the innards for another part of a dish. Daichi is doing her part of slicing the potatoes and daikon radish with paper-thin precision. And Sanae is curious as she watches how the two classmates professionally do their duties as they boiled some broccoli and tofu into different pots before they prepare them into different dishes.

When Daichi and Naruto taste-tested the prepared soup, it tastes slightly bland, like it's missing something. That was when Sanae is holding a bowl full of whipping cream, preparing for a dessert, as she thought that she have her confidence while wearing the apron. But then, her bowl slipped from her fingers and spilled some the cream onto her classmates and the soup. The group almost felt like Mikan-sensei is going to give them a failing grade, but when Naruto tasted the soup with the new ingredient, it actually makes it tasted better than it was, as he said, "Ya know, I could really kiss you two for that." Sanae started blushing madly, while Daichi was taken aback from the statement.

Of course, Naruto was only kidding on the kissing part, but he praised them nonetheless, as his group finally finished preparing the dishes and the dessert before time is up and the candidates stopped cooking and cleaned up their utensils before the paneling of judges.

Mikan and a few guest judges made their assessments on every group's dishes and they affirmed that none of the dishes are in the failure range, but nevertheless, the losers will have to do extra servant duties for a week, including Saturday. So Mikan-sensei started out from the lowest out of 7 teams.

In last place is...

Shingo and Mitké.

( _Ohh, tough luck, guys..._ )

Their dishes are good, but time wasn't on their side with their set of 3 dishes. And their cooking techniques needs much improvement and refining, particularly on Shingo's side.

Then Mikan went on to the other 4 groups until it's down to Naruto's team versus Mayoi's team _(the maids-in-training dubbed Mayoi (the team Captain), Ringo, and Sachiko)_. The first place winner is...

 **[[*suspenseful drumroll*]]**

Naruto's team.

Sanae hugged her friends and partners from the excitement as their dishes made the grade with their prepared 5 dishes and the use of the fish head and the innards impressed the head teacher and the judges.

Team Mayoi's dishes were great, too. However, it all came down to quality, presentation, and how much of the ingredients were used. And they just came up a bit short.

Naruto, Daichi, and Sanae won the prestige in the school as the best of the working servants and the other students have learned a valuable lesson about cooking and teamwork. Sanae has some of the cream leftover from the bowl and licked it and said, "How sweet it is!"

She and the other students laughed at the levity as they decided to hit the showers after a hard day's work in the kitchen.

 **-LVSN-**

[Men's Shower Room **]**

Daichi disrobed herself as she took a shower at the rightmost (and the farthest) stall. She still has some of the cream that she has to scrub off. As she showered, she begins to develop some unusual cramps from maybe working so much and wondered to herself, {What have I been doing? This is exactly like what a girl would do.}

Then she hears the sliding door and the voice of Naruto coming inside. He wanted to use the leftmost (the nearest) stall to give Daichi some space, but the cross-dressing girl asked him for some company. So he took the stall next to hers and showered in there.

"That was exciting, that Sanae-san," Naruto said as he washes off the cream, "She has the determination, but we got to find a way to help her with her clumsiness and her constant butterfingers. She's not really a bad person, so we can't really blame her. Right, Dai-chan?"

"Uh...yeah," Daichi nervously agreed, seeing the silhouette of Naruto's physique, including his manhood. Her heart began to quiver her anxiousness and her cramps are reaching her peak until...

Naruto accidentally dropped his soap bottle when he saw something red flowing from Daichi's legs, so he asked, "Dai-chan, is that...?" But then the Kaoru sprayed hot water with the removable shower head at Naruto's eyes, blinding his face as she grabbed her towel and ran out of the showers in a tizzy.

Naruto wondered what in the world with Daichi being so afraid.

Daichi is panting from being panic-strickened from her women's woes as she just have her first monthly. Her road into graduating as a man is now becoming impossible for her to achieve.

Her overly-dominant father is going to kill her for that unwanted action that she just cannot choose not to be...

 **-LadyXNinja!-**

[The next day, at the annexed building **]**

The Servant-ed students are practicing Martial Arts as part of Mikan-sensei's lessons. The students are wearing the Kempo Gi (Fighting Uniforms) as each person is pitting against the other.

"Protecting the gentry at all times is part of a servant's duty," the blackbelt-wearing Mikan-sensei instructed while putting her arms under her chest in a serious manner, "So you will have to know many kinds if martial arts.

Daichi _(sporting a ranked blackbelt)_ is fighting against Naruto _(also a blackbelt holder)_ as she made the pre-emptive attack by grabbing Naruto's arm and threw him to the ground. During the process, Naruto chose to be a sport to see if Daichi has improved during the absence as he took the fall, reducing the impact on himself. But, he still felt the hard landing, nevertheless.

"I see you haven't lost your touch Kaoru-san," Naruto grunted as he got back up, "No doubt that you've got the right to be a Dan-holder."

"Why, thank you, Uzumaki-san," Daichi said with a grin, "But you were simply holding back on me. Now come at me, because I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Naruto replied, "I promise that I won't hurt you too much." And the combatants sparring at each other.

Elsewhere, Mitké struggles to do a body slam (a throwing technique) against Shingo, who is busy watching the girls (in their gi and white belts, of which it means that they lacked proper training) bout at each other, inadvertently flaunting their unmentionables and their curvatures in the process.

"Not enough! Exert more strength," Shingo said with his mind is elsewhere on the hot stuff, "Come on, come on, don't be a cowardly chicken. Focus and give it your best!" And when the idiot sees a money shot of a girl's breasts showing through the white undershirt, Mitké uses the opportunity to successfully throw Shingo to the floor like a dusted-out bear rug as the Todoroki uttered a word from the hard landing, "P-paradise..."

Back to Daichi, she knew that it served Shingo right for his foolishness. But Naruto shouted, "Eyes front!," as he charged at Daichi and took her down after he caught her off-guard. The crossdresser looked up at Naruto as her heart started to beat faster again as she is caught herself into a fix.

"What are you doing?" she nervously questioned her opponent.

"This is where you would lose if you can't fight back, Kaoru!" Naruto said as he grabbed his opponent's back and puts her into a [Reverse Neck and Leg Lock], while breathing down her ear. He was intentionally holding back from overextended Daichi's muscles to test her if she can escape his grasp.

Unfortunately, Daichi's feminine fears got the best of her as she broke free and attacked Naruto like a caged animal. Naruto had little choice but to defend himself from an emotionally out-of-control Daichi as he braces for impact until he took a body blow and decided to feint Daichi out of position, thinking he's down. And when the Kaoru thought she won from her match, she finds herself on the ground again by Naruto's Body Switch Art as he points out his knife-hand move on Daichi's neck and said, "You don't have to get so upset from a single loss, Kaoru-san." And he dropped his stance and extended his hand in sportsmanship to the gloomy and defeated Daichi. She accepted his offer and hugged him in friendship and then both combatants bowed at each other.

Mikan-sensei and the other students were glad for the two prized fighters to end their unusual battle in earnest. But the classmates have to resume their lessons with different opponents as Daichi, Naruto, and Mikan-sensei helped them study with the arts of fighting and self-defense, for they are the only ranked fighters in the academy.

 **-LVSN-**

[Later, in the main hallway]

The butlers-in-training are carrying dresses and several boxes of shoes and accessories for the Upper-ed students.

"It's a shame that no matter how many dresses the girls try on, they get to only wear one to the ball," Naruto stated the facts.

"This smells great!" Shingo exclaimed, "As expected of a lady's pheromones. I can't stand the wait any longer!"

"Shingo-kun, those are just brand new clothes," Mitké explained, "Nobody has worn them yet."

"That and you're messing your cargo with your unwanted [manliness]," Naruto added.

Daichi is trying to keep her thoughts to herself as she carries the shoeboxes.

And as the butlers knocked at the door and telling the nearest girl at the other side that they brought the dresses over, they were given permission to enter. That was when Daichi see the Upper-ed students dressed and tailor fitted into their ballgowns, making her feel fascinated.

"Ah, good work," Selnia said after already being fitted into her gown.

"Sorry to have bothered you," Tomomi apologized with tailoring the Flameheart's gown.

"I-it's alright," Mitké said.

But then, Shingo is having another of his shameless ideas and declared, "I might as well help you with changing, with my hands, legs, and anything - - gyak!"

Naruto stomped on Shingo's foot to pacify the wolf as he growled, "Baka! You shouldn't treat a lady like she's a prize to be won." And he huffingly puts the wrapped dresses on the desk.

"Do you think it's a little too glamorous for a commoner like you?" Selnia asked while showing off, "But you can enjoy this as much as you want today."

"Really?" Naruto skeptically exclaimed, "Is this what you called _"clothes that do make the person"_?"

Selnia chuckled and bragged, "It's not that big of a deal."

{Uh-huh, big deal, indeed,} the Uzumaki grumblingly expresses his thoughts and then said, "I wasn't exactly praising you, dattébayo."

"Ah, the ball!" the Flameheart interjected, "I really look forward to the day when I can display my elegance as a lady." She turned to Tomomi with a wink and said, "But, the central part of the attention will no doubt be yours truly."

"That would be great, wouldn't it?" Tomomi pretended to agree, but then she noticed something sticking out of Selnia's shoulder. So she asked Naruto to help remove the loose thread and he did.

But when he removed the thread, Selnia's top came loose, but didn't fully reveal her E-cup breasts to the public, thanks to Naruto's quick reflexes, gripping the top, but then Naruto and Tomomi laughed at the Flameheart's position.

Selnia wondered why are some people snickering at her and Naruto said while having a fit of laughter, "Your...your top came off, dattébayo...Hahahaha!"

"NOOOO-HO!" the Flameheart embarrassingly exclaimed as she hides her nearly-exposed bosom as she yells at Naruto, "Wh-what the cuss do you think you are doing, you perverted man!?"

"Hey, it wasn't all my fault," Naruto explained, "I only did it because Tomomi noticed a loose thread, so..."

"Saikyo-san‽" the Flameheart questioned about her rival's motives, but was yanked by Naruto who told her to hold still so he can fix her dress before she'll end up in a bigger embarrassment.

"Oh? It's not easy having huge breasts that couldn't even fit into a dress, right?" Tomomi remarked and let out a fiendishly cruel chuckle. But then, when she asked Daichi for which set of shoes to wear, she noticed that the Kaoru had lost herself in thought about the other girls in their ballgowns.

* * *

 **[Past]**

Young Daichi was holding her bouncing ball as she watched the other girls passing by her family's property. While lost in the fascination, Daichi accidentally dropped her ball in front a young woman with a white frilly dress and a women's straw hat. She kindly returned the ball to small child. The little Kaoru saw the kindness showing in the woman's pretty face and she thanked her. It was the ideal woman that Daichi wanted to be - a woman of true quality, curvaceous, and flirty. And then for some reason, the woman left with her friends.

Naruto had just returned from the washroom to find that Daichi was staring at the girls barely visible on the horizon. Rather than playing ball, he wondered if Daichi's secret will come to light just like a fish doing the "lazy eye"*.

(* - _There's an old saying that whenever the fish does the lazy eye - or in layman's terms, when its eye pops out of its socket - the truth will follow in the by and by._ )

* * *

 **-LVSN-**

 **[Present]**

[Later, same location, at sunset **]**

Daichi is stuck on which dress to wear, but she is still reluctant to wear them, because the bust portion is big, and Daichi's chest hasn't much to offer. That when a man's voice calling out, "Dai-chan?"

It was Naruto, who coincidentally was passing by to see if there's anybody still around. "Having trouble with which dress to put on as a maid?"

"It...it has nothing to do with - -?" Daichi tried to deny, but Naruto puts his index finger on her lips and said, "You know you want to, Dai-chan. Normally I would protest about the headmistress about not considering the feelings of the others, but I'm more concerned about helping you."

Daichi started to blush from her predicament and questioned, "What do you mean?"

"You DO want to go to the ball, right?"

"You... you mean?" Daichi begins to realize that she just can't hide her feelings with her best friend.

"Yes, Dai-chan. In fact, you're luckier than us," Naruto said, "Todoroki and I weren't told about what we'll be dressed up as, but I appealed to Mikan-sensei and Rijichou in their office earlier to left me do both my duty and dress up as a maid. I got the feeling that the headmistress wants us to cosplay, but she and Mikan-sensei allowed me to do so."

Daichi is grateful to Naruto for helping her.

Then Naruto suggested, "How about I bring Tomomi-chan along to help fit you into the right costume just your size?"

"Her‽" Daichi chirped, "Did you tell her of my secret?"

"I didn't," he answered, "For some reason, I think she must've known about you since you entered the academy. But I'm sure she's good at keeping secrets. Can you trust us?"

After giving some thought, Daichi consented. Then Naruto said, "I'll be right back in a few minutes to find her... **THAT EVIL WOMAN. HEEHEEHEE!** " Naruto makes a devilish grin before he shunshins out of the room, leaving poor Daichi wondering how did Naruto become so... (What was the word?) ...devilishly cool. But the wait is rather short, in about 5 minutes, as Naruto brought out Tomomi, wearing a unique magenta ballgown and mauve ribbons fashioned to look like flowers.

Earlier, Naruto asked Tomomi if she has an angel bra, some pads, and a shade of a lipstick that suits Daichi the best. The Saikyo told Naruto that she knows about Daichi's real identity from the beginning of the school year. She hasn't blabbed it to anybody else, not even Selnia.

So, Naruto said that he'll wait outside until they're done changing and told them, "Just don't be all night all about this, so that you'll miss the party." And he left the room to let the girls have their privacies.

A few minutes later, Tomomi gives Naruto permission to enter the room. And when Naruto stepped in, he sees Daichi in a completely different light. She looks like a real girl in a cute maid costume, with all the trimmings. Then he said, "Dai-chan, you look beautiful."

The Kaoru blushed from the flattery, proving to the witnesses that she is woman through and through. Tomomi curiously asked Naruto why does he call Daichi as "Dai-chan", and he explained that they're childhood friends long before he met the Saikyo. He also explained about the Kaorus' family's crazy and awful life living like a tomboy and that she hasn't had a mother for a long time since the missus passed away.

Then Tomomi asked Naruto about his costumes and doing double-duty.

"Girls, what I'm about to do is strictly for professionals of the Ninja Arts, so don't try this without proper training," Naruto forewarned, "I already sent out one of my double dress up in a surprise costume, so I'll demonstrate my favorite and most frequent technique." And he uses 2 half-ram katas to form what looked like a cross formation and said, "Ninja Art: Shadow Double!" And ***poof!*** and exact double of Naruto appeared next to the original. "He helped take over the mental stuff while I spend a few hours in the morning to build up my muscles. And when they expelled, their memories send the information with my head, but only in moderation. Otherwise, it'll lead me into having a splitting headache."

Tomomi and Daichi can relate what a splitting headache feels like, either from heavy mental distress, the side effects from caffeine, or from allergies from the pollen.

And then Naruto uses the full Ram kata (Hitsuji) and said, "Transform!", and he changed into his "Naruko" persona - long blond hair fixed in twin pigtails, a more defined vixen expression, a woman's physique with a not too big or small of a bust, not too thin of a waist, and well-defined hips and legs, and is already dressed in a maid uniform and said in a feminine tone, "So how do I look? No manly, hairy legs, not being overly muscular like Hedjeh-chan, and still have the unique traits like a woman, I could be passed off as a twin sister."

"You said it, boss," the double agreed with a click of his tongue.

Tomomi curiously touched Naruto's transformation and the chest area and it felt so real. He must've known first-hand about what a woman is like.

Daichi couldn't believe her eyes, either.

But then, the students realized that time is running short, so Naruto and his double escorted Tomomi and the dolled-up Daichi to the Dance Hall.

 **-LVSN-**

[At the annexed building, Dance Hall]

The party is now commencing as the Upper-ed students dressed in formal fashion are danced with the Servant-ed dressed in male butler attire. To Headmistress Tenjoji, it's a big hit for her students. "Ah! Not bad! Not bad at all," Tenjoji squealed with stars in her eyes, "All of them are girls and the fact they're new to this and being shy makes it even better!"

"Rijichou, that's about the smartest dumb thing you ever did," Mikan-sensei exasperatingly chided, "We're going to have a proper talk about this later."

Tenjoji looked like she got her hand got caught in a cookie jar.

Elsewhere, Selnia is having a conversation with the two other Upper-ed girls about a dress how they looked. However, they suddenly realized that they ran out of things to say, so they awkwardly changed the subject, with a sheepishly arrogant laugh in the process.

 **-LVSN-**

In another part of the hall, Mimina trips on her dress, nearly stumbling herself. Of those present with the little lady are Suiran, Hedjeh, and Ayse (inside a tall mini-tent).

"Oh! Mimina's not really used to things like this," she complained, "It's embarrassing."

"Mimina-san, you look ravishing," Suiran complemented.

Mimina regained her balance, she remarked, "You're beautiful as well, Fou-san."

"Xiè-xie," Suiran thanked in Chinese.

"It may sound rude, but nothing can compare to Ayse-ojosama," Hedjeh bragged about her princess before putting her face in Ayse's private tent, unintentionally showing off her butt end as she excitedly said, "Ah, that's Ojo-sama for you! No matter what you wear, it suits you! Naruto-dono (Lord Naruto) gave his consent to let you show everyone your presence and your beautiful costume!"

And Ayse walked out of the the tent and she wore her royal purple gown with yellow trimmings and accessories to compliment her curvaceous appearance. The other students and even Selnia were stunned to see Ayse in her unique attire that is as radiant as the sun. Hedjeh is tearfully glad for her princess, as did Mimina and Suiran.

 **-LVSN-**

Near the sentinel entryway, Shingo is watching the young women dance, with their busts partially revealing through their gowns as he exclaimed, "This is terrific! The highest grade of "flowers" are blooming everywhere. They're all for my enjoyment!" However, the idiotic pervert is stuck in a costume of a lion statue while Naruto (Double) dressed up like an Greek-style angel (resembling Pit from Kid Icarus) as the former complained, "The differences between how we're treated is too frikkin' big."

"Stop complaining," Naruto shushed, "It's the duty of the servant-ed... think of it as that, dattébayo."

"Instead, I should complain that there's also quite a huge difference between you and I... And it's so hot underneath...

D. Naruto isn't complaining much, since he is rather comfortable in his costume and he wears some elastic shorts under his toga.

That was when he noticed the double doors on the other end of the hall opened as Tomomi, Daichi, and "Naruko" entered. Daichi stepped forward with her feminine movements as the girls find the crossdresser very mysterious as she said to the crowd, "P-pardon the intrusion." And she was given the applause from the audience.

Selnia was surprised at the Kaoru's gender-bending appearance. She and the other students still assumed that Daichi is a boy wearing the maid costume.

Tomomi is standing at the entryway, feeling happy for her Servant-ed classmate.

As Daichi shyly moved away from the spotlight, she bumped into Naruto in his angel costume, who gave of a smile and said, "You wear it well, Daichi-san." Daichi lost herself looking into Naruto's honest eyes for a few moments.

Then, Mimina and Suiran came by, appreciating Daichi's feminine costume, as did Hedjeh and Ayse. Then Tomomi and Selnia walked by.

"It's true, Daichi makes such a cute maid," the Flameheart complemented.

"It would've been such a waste for you to be a boy," Tomomi commented.

"No, Naruto is much prettier compared to me," Daichi tried to keep herself modest.

"Well, now... I wouldn't say that," D. Naruto sheepishly said.

"Is that a complement, Dai-chan?" "Naruko" asked with impeccable timing.

Selnia asked the vixen-girl if she's part of the invited list and the disguised maid resumed his normal voice and said, "Recognize me now, Goldie?"

The group recognized the blond pigtailed maid's voice belongs to Naruto as he cleared his throat and said in his girly voice, "As you see, I'm the original Naruto using the art of ninjutsu to do many things, including the changing of my appearance."

"And I'm his double. More like an extension of himself," the angel-costumed Naruto explained.

"Hey! What about me? Don't I look good?" Shingo whined while trying to get attention.

"Don't think that they'll be giving you kudos on that costume, you," both Narutos chided.

Suddenly, the group overhears the voices of the girls swooning over Mitké in his maid costume.

And what's worse is that he unwittingly attracted the wrong kind of attention, namely Daikiji in his barechested, garish costume, thinking that Mitké is a girl and the only male Upper-ed student chases the poor pretty boy.

( _Even though Mitké has a girlish, pretty boy appearance, he's still a guy through and through_.)

Thankfully, there's still time for the dance.

 **-LVSN-**

[Later, at the servants' quarters]

[Naruto and Daichi's Room **]**

Daichi writes out her feelings through her diary about how the ball went through and she and Naruto's company took a picture together. Normally, it would be a disastrous day for her to be in the ballroom, whether it's not being pretty enough like the other boisterous girls or abandoning her father's dream to make her graduate as a man. And that's when she started developing a strange ache inside her heart like she an unusual yearning for something or someone.

So she decided to take a shower to ease the pain of uncertainty. But when she entered the shower room, she sees a naked Naruto about to turn on the knobs to use the showers. Daichi sees Naruto's manly chest and then looked at her relatively flat chest and then she whimpers in her misery.

Naruto asked what's wrong and Daichi just couldn't contain her inhibitions anymore than she can take and she cried, "I can't stand it, Nacchan! I'm weak! ***sob!*** My father always wanted to have a boy and now I'll be doomed to live the life that he wanted! But I don't care! I can't help it! After all, I'm only just a girl!" And she sobbed on his shoulder, not caring about their shame as she told him the naked truth.

And Naruto felt sorry for his best friend, so he gave a quick peck on the lips and said to her, "Dai-chan, we've been best friends for a long time. I promised long ago that I will help you in any way that you needed. And If your deranged father does something that is unforgivable, then my family and I will help you. Believe it."

Daichi calms herself, with some lingering sniffling and hiccuping, and explains her plight that she's got a recent letter from her pharisaical father that he's threatening to pull her out of the academy and put her into a gender reassignment surgery and change her into a man. And from the way he writes, he's not only drunk out of his mind, but he's determined to get what he wanted in the most sinful ways possible.

After giving some thought, Naruto said, "I'll contact my family to see if we can let you stay until we can hear your father has to say. And he'd better come in sober. But our problem right now, is that we're about one point away from doing something regretful." And he pointed his index finger down to show that Daichi's womanhood almost too close to his member.

(Again, that was a close call for Naruto.)

Daichi backed away as she, too, almost lost her virginity. So Naruto decided to change the subject and and asked if she can take a bath with him like they used to. The Kaoru blushingly consent and insisted she that she washes him first, for one of her old family laws of the land is that "men come first, women second". And as a woman, she skillfully scrubs Naruto, carefully not to overdo it.

Then it was Naruto's turn as he washes Daichi. A little later, Daichi asked if there's a way to make her chest and other areas profound. He forewarned to her that someday the truth about herself will have to come out. She doesn't care about the consequences as she wanted to prove that a girl can still graduate in a butler's suit. So he carefully puts his fingers around Daichi's A-cupped breasts and carefully rubbing and squeezing them, including her barely visible nipples to search for anything out of the ordinary. And Daichi started to feel like she wants to drown in a feeling that she never had before. He told his best friend about the time before Selnia and Tomomi are always at each other's throats, whether it's from academics, sports, looks, and the battle of the bulge. But he said that looks are nothing compares to the matters of the heart and he still liked Daichi the way she is, flat-chested or not.

Daichi felt like she wanted to release a different kind of inhibition as she turned around and kissed Naruto on the lips and they nearly lost themselves in romance. In the middle of their kissing, Naruto masterfully turned off the showers before resuming his skills of seduction from what he knows.

After they broke off the kiss, they decided to dry off before going to bed. They promised not to have sex until they have come to terms with each other and with the CRA proviso, for they knew that tonight is a night for lovers, but tomorrow, they'll have to keep the secret to themselves on simple terms as classmates.

And Daichi is never happier than being with her best friend, Naruto, as they turned in for the night.

 **§**

 **To be continued...==»**

* * *

 **Extended Story**

 _Parent_ **X** _Teachers!_

 **[The day after the ballroom event]**

The Hakureiryou Academy is preparing for their assessments with the students' parents and guardians for the quarterly conferences in the ballroom. The students of both castes have cleaned and maintained the classrooms and the ballroom for their honored guests to arrive. Everyone's family members arrived promptly... except Daichi's father, and it's breaking Daichi's heart in more ways than one.

Naruto knows about Daichi's father _(dubbed "Hibachi")_ for a long time for being the most ornery man that is a complete has-been at Martial Arts due to his drinking problems, his wife Hounoki (also a prized Martial Artist and a housewife) passed away, and that he thinks that his only daughter is rebelling her father's wishes.

While the honored guests sit at their table, Daichi went to the table where Minato and Kushina sits near and she knew them well.

Daichi is the Uzumakis' "goddaughter" (per se) that Hounoki requested to help raise because of the loveless marriage with Hibachi and the fear that she would likely to end up drop-dead from her husband's actions. Daichi, however, didn't know that she was living in a lie that her mother ran away _(which in fact, she was killed over 10 years ago, and Naruto and his family knew about it and they couldn't risk telling Daichi that because of Hibachi's temper and his loyal flunkies at the dojo are willing to kill the girl and those trying to protect her)_.

Naruto's parents ordered the meal of the day and their choice drinks and Daichi gave them refreshing cups of water before leaving to give the chefs and cooks their notes.

"Dear, I'm sure Naruto-chan is doing fine with him being a butler," Kushina said to her husband of over 20 years, "But with him bunking with Dai-chan, we know how that will turn out."

"On one hand, our son is staying with a roommate that is a butler, Hun," Minato agreed, "But when we got a message from Naruto the other night, this looked serious. We got to keep watch for anything out of the ordinary."

A few minutes of waiting later, the Dish of the Day (Beef Ragout) is served out in ramekins and Naruto helped bring the Senju SparklIng Juice, served with a wine glasses.

As the butlers wait on standby, Minato asked his son, "How's life treating you?"

"Oh, it's the life of a servant for you, Dad," Naruto answered, "Living with Dai-chan is anything but a drag. Got to meet a lot of friends in the academy. It's not my fault that most of them are girls. Mikan-sensei is a great teacher, if you can get used to her no-nonsense teaching. Tenjoji-rijichou is a funny woman, if she doesn't put her mind on the job." He whispered the part about the headmistress to his dad's ear, trying not to offend her.

Then Kushina remembered the underclasswomen that she occasionally met from Junior High during her final year in her tenure in Senior High. She sees the Tomomi in her usual rounds with Selnia and Suiran, Mimina in her table talking to Ayse and Hedjeh about the studying and research project in foreign affairs, and Sanae is learning to take things easier so she can't trip herself.

But then she asked where did Pina go and Naruto explained that Pina-chan is in Junior High. They have a different lunch schedule than the one here. He hasn't quite seen her since the incident near Arrendale.

It's a shame, indeed.

And after the honored finished with their meals and drinks, the Servant-ed students procured the dishes and left the room before they go the cafeteria as the parents and guardians have a meeting with the teachers.

They were discussing things like some troubled students with personal issues (such as Shingo's idiotic and perverted acts), some subjects that needed to be stated (i.e. - the girls still can't get along with the boys because of many reasons), and how the students are doing with their academics - some have good grades, some of them have a poor progress.

But then, the routine was interrupted when an unruly, slurred voice ringed out, "Daichi! You bet-tUr comeout n meet yur Oto-shama! Whennai get my handson you, I'll -"

It was Hibachi, Kaoru's jackass for a father - absolutely and completely zonked out of his mind, and he brought some company along 20 of his students and alumni from his dojo, itching to do more than serious harm to the academy.

Elsewhere, Daichi, Naruto, and the girl-friends overheard the loud racket and it could mean trouble. He told that this a family matter with his friend. He told them to take cover and be on guard until he gives the signal.

Selnia stubbornly objected that she can handle by herself, but Naruto said, "Don't be a fool, baka! I know those punks from Kaoru's family dojo and they are no pushovers." And he asked Suiran and Hedjeh to help protect the other students and they complied and take shelter in a nearby empty classroom.

And Naruto and Daichi readied themselves for a confrontation that they hoped they wouldn't want to face. And the crossdressing girl has to swallow her pride and her fears to face off with her father.

"Daichi! Yur in a wulrdof trubble! Comeout if yur not chikken!" Hibachi cursed as he slurred. He threatened to remove his daughter from the academy after his paranoia made him think that Daichi is breaking his foolish vow and that for the last 3 years, his daughter moved to the Uzumakis for sanctuary, he tore what's left of Daichi's bedroom and parts of his house in his tirade. He is furious that his daughter had left him to be with her friend, Naruto, as he stubbornly stated that the friendship between him and the Uzumakis is dissolved; through; finished.

But when he hears one of his men spotted Daichi and Naruto, some of the 20 men charged at them..

In the brief moment of clarity, Naruto said to Daichi before they prepare to fight, "Let them strike first. Remember what we learned in Aikido class. Such is art of self-defense."

"Un," she agreed, "I got to face "him" sooner or later. Iza, jinjou ni ( _Let's make it fair_ ).

And they avoid the blow countered one of the rascals with a double palm thrust to the chops, busting off a few of his teeth.

Then two more attacked - one with a pool stick and the other with a cue ball wrapped in a towel. But both flunkies were casually cast aside by the students' dexterity and wits, followed with Daichi's Arm Throw and Naruto's Izuna Drop. The other mugs tried to use other means to take anybody in the academy hostage, but they were soon taken down, by the assisting Kushina, Minato, and Mikan-sensei, along with Naruto and Daichi.

And Hibachi's men are just down to 3 abled members, plus himself, as he is furious at the rebelliousness of his daughter and her friends.

"Otou-sama ( _Dear father_ )," Daichi tries to calm the situation down, "It's bad enough for you to show up late for the conference, but you have come in here drunk? Okaa-sama ( _Dear Mother_ ) would be ashamed of you for this."

"Shaddup!" Hibachi slurred, "Yewer comin withss me, cuz yew dun't belong in this rundun school. I'ma sending yas too the specialist to make a reeel man outta yew! Hic!"

"Uncle," Naruto said, "Do you really mean it? You would go so far as to take one of Hakureiryou's prized student from her friends and the family? You're forgetting that Dai-chan has waived the Clan Sanctuary Act to keep away from the likes of you that dare to harm my childhood friend."

"Yur demon fox! When I git thru withs yas, I'll take every last one of the students and my men and I are going to rape every last one of them, including that teacher who took them down! Their children will be mine!" Hibachi sobered up, but is still insisted on getting what he wanted.

Naruto pulled out his universal phone and said, "Okay, officers, you heard what he said. Do your duty." The policemen assigned to patrol the sanctity of the campus had overheard the hidden microphone and recorded the conversation as they came in and busted the riot and took them into custody. Hibachi still rants and raves that he's been set up, claiming innocence. He even called Naruto and his family a flock of stool pigeons as he wanted to tear them apart, but was dragged to the police cars outside the academy.

Daichi had never seen her own father doing so far as to ruin the academy and would have left her with unfortunate half-siblings from her friends if it left up to him. And that makes her very sad and also very mad. Then Naruto stepped in and said, "You're very brave, Dai-chan." And Daichi never felt such joy in her life.

After the lockdown phase has desisted, Mikan-sensei and the other teachers call for an emergency meeting at the gym/auditorium with the parents, guardians, students and the other faculty members for the news. For their students to enjoy themselves in the academy better, it's time to plan to put in better classes by the time the Autumnal Quarter comes around, including the most dreadful subject of all: Sex Education; a controversial subject that even the Upper-Ed students still dread, for they still lived in a Fairy-tale land in their minds. And Mikan-sensei and other teachers have had enough of this nonsense. And they also addressed the situation in which the affair with a rowdy roisterers and that they were soundly ( _to coin a phrase_ ) captured without further incident. This leaves the question if anybody else would likely to do the same things, if possibly worse, to any unfortunate victims - men and women. And since summer vacation is not officially set until over a week from now, the meeting is now adjourned.

Naruto and Daichi decided to bring their friends to his parents to introduced themselves, although, Ayse and Hedjeh explained that they are also lived with the Uzumakis due to an international crisis. Tomomi now learned why her nemesis Naruto is popular with the other girls, as she brought her parents to meet with the Uzumakis. The Fou family also came by to meet Naruto's family after a long while, after their daughter's birthday bash.

Selnia's family and some of their maids were busy worrying about Selnia's safety, they were too busy joining in the conversation, so they seemed to just forget all about the meeting with the Uzumakis. Everybody, that is, except Anna, the Flamehearts' head maid. She sees potential in making her mistress Selnia to fall in love with the butler-in-training, Naruto.

Then, when it's close to sunset, the parents and guardians decided to check out their children's rooms to see what's life in their residences. Minato and Kushina checked Naruto and Daichi's room and it looked more like an average young men's shared space. They were expecting Daichi to come out of her tomboyish habits, but they're not telling that to the other students. Naruto and Daichi said that they respected each other's privacies as they used the showers, but they shared the same sink for hygienical reasons and they got along rather well. Of course, when it comes to maintaining the bath-room, they have to use a certain day to clean up the area before they have their free time.

And later, they stopped by Ayse and Hedjeh's dorm in the Master's/Mistress's quarters. And Naruto remembered the time he had to join them for a night in their form of a sleepover. (He's not getting too much into detail about their insistence on having babies right and left.)

Then the Uzumakis said farewell to Naruto, Daichi, Ayse, and Hedjeh for now until summer vacation begins.

As for Hibachi Kaoru and his gang, they were stripped from their titles from their Alma Mater and were subsequently sentenced to jail, with Hibachi getting a harsher penalty. His house and clan property were sold off and was redeemed by the Uzumaki and Senju clans to use it as a proper dojo and to give Daichi a better home.

All's well that ends well.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, Homecoming week isn't too far off by the time I'm typing this. I'm going to work some other stories that want to add more chapters into. Not to mention that Columbus/Indigenous People's day isn't far, either.

If you noticed that Daichi's father's speech looked like my English is bad, it's because I intentionally do that to similate what happens when person gets drunk because he/she likes to get drunk and when something has gone too far to just take back what they said. Believe me, it happened to me when some of my relatives just couldn't get their habits under control and one of which left himself so crippled like he needed a scooter apparatus to get moving and that he looked worse than my oldest great-grandparents (who passed away some time ago) when they lived a long life.

So remember that if you want to drink liquor, better treat it like medicine - use moderately in small doses. Or better off, just leave it to the cooks who use it for their meals like beer bread, banana fritters, etc.

Also, you probably noticed I introduced the characters families sooner, I'm trying to keep it as canon as possible, so it wouldn't divert so much.

And one more I forgot to mention. Daichi Kaoru (or Kaoru Daichi) reminds me of Makoto from IDOLMaster series because of the similarities with each other, their boyish appearances with their not-so-developed busts, their alto voices to sound like young teenage boys, their manner of speech that's more masculine ( _boku_ ) than feminine ( _anata_ ), and for them trying be (and I do mean BEE) themselves.

* * *

The autumn leaves may fall, but the heat of passion will be on!

\- blukmage19


End file.
